The Death of a Betrayed Savior
by alexdanoob
Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone at camp. He is offered an opportunity he can't refuse. Can he protect his loved ones from the new enemy that threatens the world? This is my first story. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Percy x Harem. Update schedule is Sundays and Wednesdays. The rating may update to M because of violence, language, and torture, not because of adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Betrayal**

When you see the young man crying on the beach, and the sand around him ruined, you wonder, 'what could've happened to this man for this to occur? What happened for this person to go so deep into depression that they could destroy a beach?' This person is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

 **Percy POV**

How did I get here you wonder? Well, it all started when **he** came here.

 _Flashback_

 _I was lounging around near Thalia's tree. I was about to drift off into sleep when I heard an extremely girly scream. I instantly shot awake and saw a guy maybe a year younger than me farther down half-blood hill._ _ **(A/N Right now Percy is 18)**_ _I saw the Minotaur, three hellhounds, and a couple cyclops. I knew he was in danger, and so, I rushed down and pulled out riptide. I brutally cut down the cyclops and afterward took down the hellhounds._

 _"Hey beef head, you back again to get your ass whooped?" I asked cockily. I knew I could take the monster out, I've done it twice before._

 _The Minotaur roared in fury. It hunched down like it was about to charge, so I got ready to dodge him. I was just about to jump out of the way when I heard the guy scream behind me. I lost focus and turned to look, to see him scream because of Peleus, who was sleeping peacefully around the tree. With me distracted, the Minotaur hit me in my chest as I went flying into a tree. I got up again and shook my head clear of stars. I looked toward the Minotaur and thought, 'Oh he's really done it now.' I rushed forward and before the Minotaur could do anything, sliced off his last horn and stabbed him in the chest making the beast fall over, crumbling to golden dust in front of my eyes yet again._

 _Tired from the fight I didn't notice the kid I had saved come over. He pushed me on the ground and took my sword. Looking up, I now saw that he had blonde hair and startling blue eyes._

 _When the campers finally arrived, the boy said, "I have slain the Minotaur, three hellhounds, and some cyclops all by myself without any training! While I did this, that boy there just sat and watched. I flew into him, and he hit his head on the tree he was leaning on, that's how he is injured!"_

 _I was about to argue, but as soon as I opened my mouth to speak Clarisse said, "Of course Prissy wouldn't do anything! I mean, is anyone really surprised by this? Just think about it. Prissy is a such a wimp!" I just stood there dumbfounded that she would believe that fu- I mean idiot over me! I mean I've know her for about six years now even if we haven't exactly been on the best of terms._

 _However, before I could defend myself, the boy said, "See, he is about to lie and say he killed those monsters, but I did. I did not even get hurt while doing so!"_

 _Everyone looked at me with disappointment. 'I thought these guys were my friends -wouldn't they know that I'm not one to stray away from helping anyone? Things aren't the way he put it. Oh well, they'll eventually see through his tricks.'_ (Gods, if I had only known how wrong I was.)

 _As soon as we all stepped into camp, he was claimed, and he was the child of Zeus._

 _"All hail..." Chiron started._

 _"Zack Morris."_

 _"All hail Zack Morris, son of Zeus." Everyone but me bowed._

 _"Why aren't you bowing down to me?!"_

 _"Because I only bow to those who I see worthy enough for it. You are not worthy of my respect yet."_

 _"I command you to bow down to me you fucking peasant!"_

 _"I am not your peasant and I am not BOWING TO YOU!" I screamed as I stormed off before I could do something I would regret later._

 _Three months later (Still flashback)_

 _Everyone hated me, well everyone but Annabeth. I was about to go meet her at the beach when a bright light filled the Poseidon cabin. I turned when the light dimmed down to see Lady Athena. I bowed almost instantly._

 _"What are you doing here m'lady?"_

 _She seemed a little shocked at first but then composed herself, "I know what you plan on doing tonight and I thought I would give you some tests to see if you are worthy enough to marry my daughter."_

 _"Falling into Tartarus wasn't enough?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Okay. What will I be doing?" I asked just slightly annoyed._

 _"You will be doing the Twelve Labors of Hercules."_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yes... now I will teleport you to your first destination, but after that you will have to find your way on your own."_

 _Nine months later (still flashback)_

 _I had just finished the twelve labors and was climbing up half-blood hill. I was both nervous and excited to see Annabeth and propose. As I was walking toward camp, I saw Travis and Connor Stoll. They turned to look at me with disgust._

 _"What are you doing back here?" Travis asked with a sneer on his face._

 _"We thought you died, were kinda hoping for it actually._

 _"Oh... okay..."_

 _Everyone was ten times ruder than before I left, but I didn't think much of it at the time._

 _I was so excited to propose to Annabeth I ran straight for the beach and saw a huge crowd._

 _"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss..." They were all chanting. I decided to go see what the ruckus was about. I shoved my way through the crowd to see Zack kissing a blonde._

 _'Oh what a surprise, probably a whore from the Aphrodite cabin,' I thought. They turned and I saw who he girl was...- It was Annabeth._

 _"Annabeth?" I whispered._

 _She turned around and her eyes went wide, "P-P-Percy, what are you doing here?"_

 _Everyone saw the hurt and anger in my eyes and began to quickly dash away from the beach._

 _"I was here to meet you and ask you something Annabeth, but it looks like I already have my answer!" I said as I pulled out the box with the most beautiful ring in it. After the trials Athena had presented to me this ring, made by Hephaestus, with the words 'Seaweed brain and Wise girl together forever' into it. I threw it at her feet._

 _She picked it up and gasped as tears started to spring into her eyes._

 _"How could you do this to me Annabeth?!"_

 _"You were gone for nine months! You were probably cheating on me!"_

 _"No, I wasn't! I was on a quest of your mother's, so I could prove to her that I deserved you. Yet, I return to you throwing me away like I was nothing! I went to Tartarus for you, and you just cheated on me right before I was about to propose!"_

 _"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"_

 _"No! You cheated on me and believed that dick over there instead of me, when loyalty is my fatal flaw!"_

 _"We're over Annabeth, don't try and get me back because you won't like how I respond."_

 _She nodded solemnly, and started to cry. I couldn't take everyone looking at me like I was a monster, with everyone betraying me. I had to get out of there. First I had to let it all out. I screamed a cry of pure angst and anger. A wave cracked open the ground around me, luckily no one was around to get hurt. I still didn't want to hurt anyone. And then I just sat down and cried._

 _Flashback end_

That's how I'm here. I knew I couldn't stay there any longer so I decided to leave. I left a note for all of my friends, telling them what really happened. I packed my things and headed to half-blood hill. I looked at Thalia's tree and said my final goodbye. Then I walked down the hill swearing to myself that I'll never come back here again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Request**

 **Percy POV**

I had been wandering for about a couple weeks. Honestly, I started to lose track of time. The days pass and I just kept walking, always moving forward, never looking back.

I tried to help as much as I can, but that wasn't much. When I saw a demigod, I took them to camp unless they were a girl who was abused or hurt by men, in which case I led them to the hunt. I never stayed long enough for anyone to see me. It's too much for me to see any of them again. So, I kept working, hoping that one day I would find a purpose in this world again and not have to worry about what I would do with my life.

I was about to leave the small town in Michigan where I was staying so I could get some sleep when I heard a scream come from a house on the corner. As I rushed to the house, I could smell the beer from two houses down. I knew something was extremely wrong, so I decided to break down the door instead of knocking. When I entered, I saw something that made my blood boil. There was a hippo of a man lumbering towards a maybe six-year-old girl, who had bruises covering her face and cuts covering her arms. Before I knew it, I tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He grunted as he slowly turned towards me. When he saw me, his eyes went wide before I knocked his lights out. I wanted to do so much more for hurting that poor and innocent child, but I didn't want to scare her, so I just quickly ended his life with a twist of my hands, snapping his neck.

I turned back around to face the girl and could feel electricity in the air, flitting about as she cowered. The girl looked at me in fear, "Please don't hurt me!" She cried out in terror.

"I won't hurt you. I promise; your father sent me to help you. He is very worried about you."

"You liar! My father is dead!"

"No, he isn't. He's just very important and couldn't take care of you himself. If he could, he would have. He loves you very much."

"Who is he then?"

"Do you know about Greek mythology?"

"Yeah, like Dionysus, Ares, and Zeus, right?"

I glanced up at the sky nervously as it rumbled with thunder, "Yes, those exact ones, well... your father is an Olympian god."

She just stared at me in shock.

"Zeus actually," I could tell now for sure because of her a blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Really?!"

"Yes really!"

"Thank you... by the way…." She said timidly.

"Hey, no need to thank me, I'm just happy that you're okay. I'm afraid to ask but I think I should... did he touch you anywhere... underneath your clothes…?"

"No. I was really scared though..." she replied, finally giving me a tiny smile.

Then, she did something I wasn't expecting, she hugged me. She held on to my neck as I lifted her up and chuckled at her actions. She climbed onto my shoulders and we walked out of the house and started to travel to the hunt. She asked me questions and dozed off against me along the way. Hestia had seen the hunt. They had been at camp, so I began to head that way. I learned how to vapor travel after practicing on my travels. The only god who knows I'm gone though is Lady Hestia, and she keeps me updated on things which really helps.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is Jade."

"Such a pretty name, perfect for such an adorable little girl like yourself," After I said this, she gave me a big grin that lit up my world. I was already starting to look at her as a daughter or younger sister.

"Thank you! But... what's your name?" 'Ugh, I'm an idiot, I forgot to introduce myself,' I thought.

"My name is Percy. It's nice to meet you Jade."

"Nice to meet you too, Percy. Where are we going?"

"We are going to a group of girls who, like you, have been hurt by men. They swear off men forever and their patron is Artemis."

"Really?! But wait... if I have to swear off men, does that mean I won't be able to see you ever again?" She asked tearing up slightly.

"I will visit you as much as I can. I promise Jade. Nothing will keep me from seeing you."

"Good!" She said as I chuckled a little.

"So, to make this trip quicker, I'm doing to do something that might make you feel a little sick. It won't hurt you in anyway. I promise, I would never hurt you."

"I trust you, Percy," That kind of shocked me. I mean she was abused by a guy, but she already trusted me, another male? I felt a bit of pride in my chest as I continued onward.

"Okay, get ready," I gave her a moment to get ready, then, vapor traveled us to Long Island. When we arrived, I felt my hand starting to get squeezed to death by Jade, who looked a little green.

"You okay Jade?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine. Let's go find these..."

"Hunters."

"Then, let's go find these hunters."

"Okay," As I was about to walk off, she climbed up my back and sat on my shoulders, and I just laughed and started walking. After about two hours of walking through the forest, we finally reached Camp Half-Blood, which is where the hunters were staying for a time. I didn't want to go in there, but I knew Jade would be nervous with the number of boys and people in general in camp, so I steeled my nerves and walked into camp, pass Thalia's tree. I saw a commotion going on with Thalia; she herself was screaming at some campers.

"WHERE IS HE?!" She screamed.

"We don't know or care. He could be dead, and we might as well celebrate for his death," Said Zack.

"He was a hero! He was... is better than you'll ever be, you BITCH! Percy was the hero of Olympus twice and you all betrayed him! How could you?! Especially you Annabeth! I thought you were smarter than that?!" Thalia screamed and that's when I knew they were talking about me. Thalia and Nico had never betrayed me, mainly because Thalia was with the hunters and Nico was in the Underworld helping his father.

Then, I decided to step out of the shadows before things got worse. Everyone but Thalia saw me and gasped. Thalia then turned around and saw me. Her eyes went wide, and her eyes started to collect tears. We were always like siblings, so close and stood up for each other always, but still got into frequent fights. She ran up and hugged me.

"Hey Thals." I said quietly with a small smile on my face.

"What happened?!" She screamed as she hit my chest. I bent over in pain.

"Don't worry about it, I just came to drop this girl off to the hunters. Don't worry about me Sparky; I'll be fine."

"Okay... sorry for hitting you," She apologized.

"It's okay, I probably deserved it."

"May I know what the name of this sweet little girl is?" Asked Thalia as she turned her attention to Jade.

"My name is Jade," Jade said nervously hiding behind my leg.

"It's okay Jade, she's my cousin and a really good friend, you can trust her."

"Whose daughter is she? do you know?" Thalia asked.

"She's Zeus's daughter. She's your baby sis Thals."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief, "Can't say I'm surprised though. Well come on Jade, let's get you initiated. And Percy, stay for a little at least. I want to catch up."

I nodded reluctantly, "Okay Thals. See you later. And Jade, I hope you like your new sisters and friends, see you around."

"Thanks brother!" She said as she hugged me.

I froze, "Brother?"

She froze too, "Yeah, I mean I just see you like one now and... and I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that!"

"No, it's okay. I like it. I'll see you around Jade, stay safe."

"Sure will!" She said bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement.

After that, I just walked to the Poseidon cabin, ignoring everyone else. When I entered, I felt a tear run down my cheek at the memories of camp, the good and bad. Of all my friends I lost and gained. It was sad but comforting. It was needed for me to completely accept what I wanted. I knew Thalia would be mad at me for doing this, but I needed to. I couldn't keep my life up, doing what I was doing then. It was just too much. I needed to speak to Thalia then Artemis. Many wouldn't agree to what I planned to do, but I still had to do it anyway. I was running through these thoughts when a knock came to my door. I opened it up to see Thalia. I guess it was time to get caught up with each other's lives.

One hour later

"Wow, all that happened? How are you still alive?" Thalia asked in wonder.

"I'm not, well not on the inside at least. I don't feel much anymore. I feel dead inside and put on a façade to where I seem happy and everything, but really, I'm not even alive anymore. I don't know what to do Thalia."

"Just keep fighting, you'll get through this. I know you can," Thalia said and I smiled, knowing that it was fake. That I wouldn't listen to Thalia. That I would still follow up with my plan. Once she left, I had to steel my nerves for the second time that day and headed out to find Artemis. Thalia told me she was here with the hunt.

As I was looking for Artemis to take me to Olympus, I ran into Zack and his goons.

"Hey bitch! Whatcha doin'? Looking for a beating because it sure looks like you are!" Zack said to me as he walked up to me, poking me in the chest. I just looked down on him as I towered over him by at least half a foot at my height 6'2".

"No, just looking for someone, can you get out of my way?"

"Well then that person is going to have to wait. We have to teach you a lesson about respect first."

The group of maybe fifteen demigods surrounded and came at me, and I knew I couldn't beat all of them, but I wasn't going out without a fight, so I punched Zack right in the face. I instantly broke his nose and blood spurted everywhere. Right after, three sons of Ares came at me. I tripped one and swept another off his feet. The third one came at me from behind and held my arms together. Zack wiped the tears from his eyes and got up off the ground after about maybe ten minutes of me struggling against five Ares boys, trying to break free. When he got up he pulled out a knife, and started to slowly come towards me.

"Hey freak! You wanna know what you are? Let's just make you remember!" He screamed at me. After he did so, he rolled up my sleeves and started carving into my arms. He carved words such as 'LOSER' or 'WEAK' or even 'BITCH'. He kept doing this with more and more words until eventually he ran out of room in my arms. I was slipping into the peacefully eerie darkness when I heard someone scream for help from Apollo, and an extremely beautiful pair of silver eyes looking at me with so much concern and worry when a bright flash came into my sight. Then, the darkness took over.

Time skip: Unknown amount of time

I woke up to an extremely bright room and even brighter smile.

"Hey cuz," someone said to me. Then I realized where I was. I was in Apollo's temple on Mount Olympus. Then I remembered why I was there and I shot up quickly from the bed and almost fell out of the bed. Someone caught me instead.

"Woah, calm down bro, you shouldn't be moving so much. You lost a lot of blood. If my sister didn't call for me, you probably would've died."

"Apollo, what do you mean?"

"My sister found you lying in a pool of your own blood. She called to me for your help. I tried the best I could, but the scars are still there. Sorry bro."

I looked down and saw the scars Zack gave me and felt ashamed that I couldn't stop him from doing that. I felt like a failure.

"Well then, help me up, will you? I wanted to ask the Olympian council something anyway," I asked Apollo as I slowly tried to get out of bed.

He helped me out, and we walked to the entrance of his temple where, surprisingly, his sister was nervously pacing. She must've heard the footsteps but didn't look up, probably lost in thought and worry. 'Her worry couldn't be over me, right?' I thought to myself. **(A/N Artemis is in her 18-year-old form.)**

"Apollo, is he okay?"

"Why don't you ask him little sis?" Apollo asked amused.

She looked over to glare at Apollo for calling her 'little sis' when she spotted me. Before any of us knew what happened. She ran at me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I was so shocked I just stood there for a few moments before I hugged back. I looked up at Apollo, and he just gave me a smirk.

"It's okay Lady Artemis. I'm fine, don't worry about me."

That's when she realized what she was doing. She slowly let go with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I wasn't worried about you... I... I was just afraid Olympus was going to lose their greatest hero. That's all," I raised my eyebrow when she mentioned 'greatest hero'.

"Of course, m'lady."

"Okay guys, let's head to the throne room. Percy said that he wanted to go there anyway, and I promised to update the others when Percy was awake so let's get on our way," Apollo told us as he led us out the door. As we were walking, Artemis slipped her hand into mine. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised but she ignored me. I looked at her strangely. Honestly, I thought she was pretty cute when she looked worried. 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PERCE?! SHE'S AN ETERNAL MAIDEN! YOU CAN NOT EVEN BE ATTRACTED TO HER!' I screamed at myself internally.

"We've arrived!" Apollo announced as he opened the doors. When he did, Artemis let go of my hand and both siblings went to their thrones. I missed the feeling of Artemis's hand in mine.

"Perseus Jackson, it's good to see you're okay. Why do you wish to see us?" Zeus asked, surprising pretty much everyone with his first statement.

"I have a request Lord Zeus."

"What is it boy?" He asked.

"I wish...

"...

"...

"I wish to die..."

 **(A/N I'm sorry if this seems kind of rushed. In my mind these first four or five chapters are kind of rushed, but after that, I think they slow down a little bit. Also, I know a cliché but oh well, sue me… actually, please don't sue me. Anyways guys, see you Sunday.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Opportunity**

 **Artemis POV (Surprised right?)**

I was nervously pacing in my brother's temple, waiting to see if Perseus was okay. 'Why am I even worried? He's just a stupid male,' I thought. 'Yeah but he's the best male to ever live, and I don't want to see him die,' I thought back. I was about to go on with my mental argument when I heard footsteps.

"Apollo, is he okay?" I asked nervously, still pacing.

"Why don't you ask him little sis?" He asked. I glare up at him for calling me 'little sis' when I saw Perseus standing next to him.

Before I knew what I was doing, I ran straight at Perseus and gave him a huge hug, like he might disappear. After a moment or two, he wrapped his arms around me. I tried to hold back the tears, and I successfully did but barely.

"It's okay Lady Artemis. I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Then, I realized what I was doing. I slowly disentangled my arms from around his extremely chiseled body, 'BAD ARTEMIS, YOU ARE AN ETERNAL MAIDEN!' I thought to myself. I had a slight blush on my cheeks.

"I wasn't worried about you... I... I was just afraid Olympus was going to lose their greatest hero. That's all," I stammered a little bit while I was staring at my feet.

"Of course, m'lady," He said politely. 'Gods he is just perfect, isn't he?' I thought to myself and didn't even reprimand myself for thinking that.

"Okay guys let's head to the throne room. Percy said that he wanted to go there anyway, and I promised to update the others when Percy was awake so let's get on our way," Apollo told us as he led us out the door. As we were walking, I slipped my hand into Perseus's for comfort and for the thought of knowing that he was still there. He looked at me surprised, but I didn't give him any attention, I just kept walking. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew I had a small crush on him, ever since he saved me from the sky. I just never accepted those feelings until, well I guess about now. He just was so kind and polite. I knew I was falling for him, but I didn't care. I was falling in love with a man and I didn't care. 'Gods I must be going insane, what is wrong with me?' I thought.

"We've arrived!" Apollo announced when he opened the doors. As they were opening, I took my hand out of Perseus's and headed to my throne along with my brother. We sat down, and everyone turned their attention to Perseus.

"Perseus Jackson, it's good to see you're okay. Why do you wish to see us?" My father boomed as everyone, me included, looked at him in shock to what he said to Perseus at first.

"I have a request Lord Zeus."

"What is it boy?"

"I wish...

"...

"...

"I wish to die..."

Then, chaos erupted in the throne room. Many looked appalled (Poseidon, Apollo, Hestia, Hades **(A/N Both received their thrones thanks to Percy at the end of BOO)** , Hermes, Aphrodite, and me), some looked shocked (Hephaestus, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, and Athena), while some looked bored (Ares and Dionysus).

"What, why?!" Poseidon asked his favorite son. I wanted to ask the same, but I knew that if I did, some people would start to catch on to my feelings.

"I... I don't have a purpose anymore, no one wants me and... I... I just can't continue on with this life."

"Oh, you poor, poor darling. I don't know how you survived that. It must've been awful," Aphrodite said, actually sounding genuine.

"What about Annabeth?! Are you just going to leave her?!" Athena asked in outrage that he might do such a thing.

"No m'lady, she left me, and I swear on the Styx that she cheated on me," Thunder rumbled but nothing happened to him.

At this, Athena looked like she was hit with a truck full of surprise, "What, she can't be that stupid? She's supposed to be my daughter."

"I'm sorry m'lady, but apparently, you sent me on that quest for nothing," Perseus responded. I wondered what he was talking about, "And if you must know why... I... I can't say. I'm sorry."

Then Iris appeared and put her hand on his shoulder and whispered comforting words into his ear. I felt this ugly feeling starting to rise in my chest as I glared down at them. Then I realized what it was. It was jealousy.

"Perseus has allowed me to show you what happened, be warned, the end is a little... much," Iris said as she started to create an Iris Message. The message shimmered and started to show us why Perseus was asking this.

A couple hours later

When it finished all the gods looked at Perseus with either pity or shock. Wondering how he didn't go insane from the depression and loneliness, or just the physical torture he had to endure, form the campers and the twelve labors.

"So, I'm going to ask again, may you please fulfill my request?" Perseus asks.

 _Daughter I have an idea,_ I heard father speak in my mind.

 _What is it father?_ I replied

 _What if he became the guardian of the hunt? Then he would have a purpose and be able to continue his life,_ My father suggested, _As long as you promise to keep him safe and from harm from your hunt._

 _Yes father, that should be okay._

"Before I fulfill your request, I have a request for you."

"What is it Lord Zeus?" Perseus asked, sounding dead tired.

"I want you to become the guardian of the hunt."

"What? But aren't they man-hating maidens? They would never accept me. Why would I want that job?"

I was slightly hurt by this comment, I thought he didn't trust me enough to do it, "Perseus, I promise to keep my hunters from harming you. You've been through enough that the hunters would accept you."

Perseus seemed to think it over a little bit, "Okay, at least I'll get to see Thals a little bit more then. I accept your request, and I swear on the River Styx to not flirt or harass any of the hunters," Perseus swore, thunder rumbling overhead, signaling the oath.

I just looked at him in shock, "Thank you," I said and most of the council looked at me in surprise while my brother just gave me a smug smirk.

With that, everyone flashed out except for me. I walked up to Perseus, "Are you ready?" He just gave me a nod and looked away. I flashed us down to the hunt, and five arrows were instantly fired, all imbedded into Perseus. He instantly crumpled.

"What have you done?!" I screamed.

"He was touching you m'lady. He was obviously going to take advantage of you since he is a disgusting pig," One of my hunters responded.

"No, he wasn't! He is our guardian and the only decent man alive. Now, Phoebe help me bring him to the infirmary," I said and started to lift him up along with Phoebe, who got to work healing him since she was a daughter of my brother.

"M'lady, was that Percy?" Jade asked.

"Yes, it was young one, he'll be staying with us for a while now, so you can see him as much as you want," As I said this to her, she got really excited and hugged me. I just chuckled as she ran around with excitement and energy.

Thalia then came up, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes Thalia, he will be fine."

"Good, but, can you tell me what happened?"

"I'll tell everyone at dinner while Perseus gets some sleep."

"Of course, m'lady."

I then walked back into the tent to see Perseus starting to wake up, and Phoebe finishing up with the wounds. She looked over at me, and I told her to continue with her daily chores. She said okay and walked out.

I sat in the chair next to Perseus and held his hand. I felt so sorry for him, and I just wanted to tell him how I felt, but I knew he just recently got his heart broken, so I wouldn't do that to him, not then. As I was thinking this over in my head, he started to stir a little more. I gave his hand a squeeze. His eyes fluttered open, and then, they focused on me.

"Hey moonbeam, how're you?"

I just chuckled at the nickname, "I should be asking you that question."

"What? No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It'll take more than just five arrows to take me out," Perseus said and smiled at me in the end. That smile sent butterflies in my stomach off, just like fireworks. I just smiled back with a light blush on my cheeks.

"So... you ready to meet the hunt?" I asked and his face paled considerably.

"Uhhhhhh... yeah sure."

"Then come on, I bet Jade and Thalia will be happy to see you."

"Yeah..."

We walked out and right away, questions were being fired at us. Everyone was screaming over each other; I couldn't make out what anyone was saying. It was absolute mayhem. It was starting to get on my nerves, so I shouted, "QUIET!"

All the girls immediately went quiet. They all seemed to glare at Perseus, except for Thalia and Jade, and he shifted uncomfortably. I smirked at him for being so uncomfortable around the girls.

"Girls, I know you don't like the idea of having a male in our vicinity, but this male is different. He respects women and will respect you if you respect him. Now I just wanted to introduce to you our guardian, Perseus Jackson!"

"It's just Percy m'lady."

"Okay 'just Percy', your first job is to do the laundry and come back to rest. When you wake, you will eat. We will probably be done by the time you wake up so just grab some food that has been left over and come to me for your nightly chores."

"Of course, m'lady," He said and walked off towards the lake. 'He is so polite, kind, charming, handsome... Okay, I need to stop. Yes, I may like him, but I can't just go around thinking that. I'm still a maiden goddess.' I thought to myself as he walked away.

All the girls looked at me in surprise at the joke I made and how I treated him with respect.

"Okay, girls at dinner I will tell you why Perseu- I mean Percy is with us."

"Of course, m'lady," They all chorused together and walked off to train and do chores.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I just hope the hunt can see he has suffered enough and will treat him with respect and kindness.' I thought as I walked back to my tent. When I arrived at my tent, I instantly fell asleep on my bed from the crazy day that just occurred.

 **(A/N This relationship is very quickly forming and I know that might not please many of you, but this story is mainly going to focus on action and the upcoming threat. This is a harem so look for those relationships, but I hope it doesn't bother you all too much that the first couple of chapters seem kinda rushed. Anyways guys, see you Wednesday.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The First Day**

 **Percy POV**

Once I got my orders from Artemis; I headed down to the lake. When I got there, there was a massive mountain of laundry. 'How many clothes do these girls go through?' I asked myself as I sat down by the lake and pile of clothes, getting ready to start washing the clothes. 'A group of immortal monster-hunting, demigod, male-haters can travel across the country killing things but can't do their own laundry... great to see their priorities are in order; they might've topped Everest with this one' I tried to use my water powers to spin them around, but they all got tangled and didn't clean very well, so I started to clean them one at a time. 'This is going to take a while, might as well start with Thalia's, which were the only black clothes in the whole bunch.'

After three hours

I wiped sweat from my forehead. I felt so tired. I just finished and was bringing two baskets to camp. One with their clean clothes and the other with their undergarments, I didn't want to be a pin cushion again. I set the clean clothes basket near the middle of camp and set the undergarment basket outside of Artemis's tent. I knocked on a wooden post attached to Artemis's tent, and she called and said I could enter.

I walked in, and what I saw brought a blush to my cheeks. She was bending over in a nightgown where I could see her panties. I instantly looked away and said, "M'lady, it's finished."

She looked over her shoulder in surprise and saw I wasn't looking at her. She then realized why, and a blush grew on her beautiful face... 'Wait hold up... beautiful?' I questioned, panicking- 'Do I want to be a woodland creature?!'

Then, after an awkward moment passed between us, she said, "Good job, that was quick for one person."

A hunter then barged into the tent, "M'lady, he didn't do all of the clothes, he's a slacker and lazy pig like the rest of his disgusting kind!"

Before anyone else could say anything, I said hastily, "Those are your undergarments. I didn't want to disrespect any of you, so I decided to not wash them. I didn't even touch them. I willed the water to put them in the basket. I'm sorry for not doing everything but I didn't think you would want a 'disgusting pig' touching your underwear," And with that I left the tent and retreated to my own thinking 'and you'd have killed me if I had...'. I fell on the bed thinking about how... interesting... this new life is going to be. With that, sleep took me over like darkness covering a town in the dead of night.

 **Artemis POV**

I can't believe it. Percy, this man I have come to respect, did something else to garner even more respect from me. Since I apparently had to fall for someone, I'm glad that it's him; he is worthy of my admiration. I looked at my hunter expectantly while she just stood there, frozen in shock. She shook her head and left my tent, grabbing the basket of undergarments on the way out and headed off to the lake to finish up the laundry.

I then exited my tent and walked to the campfire in the middle of the camp. I picked up the basket of laundry and dropped off the clothes for each girl.

When I was finished, I called the girls to eat dinner. When they all arrived, I stood and got their attention.

"You are all probably wondering why Percy Jackson has been made the guardian of the hunt. Well, when we were at Camp Half-Blood, I came across Percy laying in his own puddle of blood," At this, there were multiple gasps, "He was tortured by that arrogant half-brother of mine, Zack. He was on the brink of death when I found him. I called out to Apollo, and he showed up and instantly took Percy back to his temple to heal him. I waited for them both, and when they returned, we headed to the throne room. When we were all settled, Percy requested something from the gods...", I took a deep breath as I was about to say the hardest part for me. I couldn't imagine him wanting himself dead. I just wanted to run up and hug him until he began wanting to live again, "He asked for death as he was betrayed by all his friends and family at Camp Half-Blood," Some people fell out of their seats from the shock, "My father then asked me telepathically if I wanted him to be our guardian. I accepted, obviously, so that he may gain a purpose in this life yet again. I hope that you all will find him to be deserving of your respect. He has been through as much if not more than all of you here. I wish for you all to treat him as a brother. He will treat you with respect if you show it to him; I have found him to be a different man to any other I have encountered. I know that you get that that is not a light statement coming from me, and I hope, my hunters, that you will consider my words here in future interactions with him. Understood?

They all nodded somberly.

"Well that's good; I was kinda afraid I would be a pin cushion every time I walked out of my tent," I turned and saw Percy smiling at me. I smiled back, and he walked towards the hunters.

"But... that's not all... you don't know everything, Artemis, but if I'm going to trust you all, you must swear on the River Styx that you won't ever repeat what you are told unless I allow it."

 **Percy POV**

I had just awoken when I heard a collective gasp come from outside my tent. I walked out and saw all the girls in the dining tent, listening to Artemis intently. A lot of them had sad or discontented looks on their faces. Artemis was saying, "...He has been through as much if not more than all of you here. I wish for you all to treat him as a brother. He will treat you with respect if you show it to him; I have found him to be a different man to any other I have encountered. I know that you get that that is not a light statement coming from me and I hope, my hunters, that you will consider my words here in future interactions with him. Understood?"

They all nodded somberly at Artemis.

"Well that's good, I was kinda afraid I would be a pin cushion every time I walked out of my tent," I said as I walked out of the shadows and smiled at Artemis as I walked over.

"But... that's not all... you don't know everything, Artemis, but if I'm going to trust you all, you must swear on the River Styx you won't ever repeat this unless I allow it."

"We swear," They all chanted as thunder rumbled overhead.

"So that's what happened before I became guardian... you may have heard the stories. Before I had been escorted to Camp Half-Blood when I was twelve. I had such a powerful scent that my mom married a guy who was so terrible and had such an awful stench that he masked my own. He didn't only just stink though, he also," I choked up a bit as I continued this, "...He also beat me. He would beat me, and I would plead for him to stop. He always threatened that if I didn't shut my mouth he would make it even worse for my mother. I just begged for him not to hurt her and he said that he wouldn't as long as he got to have his way with me," A small tear rolled down my cheek, "He told me I was worthless. That I was a sorry excuse for a human being. That I shouldn't even be alive. He figured out one day when he tried to drown me that water heals me, so when I would get beat up too much, he would pour water on me to heal me. Always just enough so that I wouldn't die but not enough to actually relieve the pain. This right here," As I said this, I raised my shirt and pointed to a scar that ran from my right shoulder down to my left thigh, "This one came from him. Not from a monster, not a Greek monster anyways, it was from when he got mad at me the first time I was healed fully by the water that he... he pulled out a knife and slowly dragged this down my side. I have many more scars from that... that… demon. I have many more from my time as a demigod, but I... I just wanted to tell you since... since I'm going to be a part of your family now. That is if you'll accept me?"

When I finished, I slowly raised my head to see all of the hunters either just staring at me in shock or crying. Without speaking, without needing to, Artemis came and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I just cried into her shoulder feeling defeated and broken.

"Where is this man, Percy?", asked Artemis with a cold look of hatred in her eyes.

"A statue somewhere, I don't know where exactly. He did beat my mom even though he said he wouldn't. Of course, he lied. I gave her Medusa's head which I recovered on my first quest and left it up to her to get rid of him and she did..." I trailed off, realizing with horror how long it had been since I'd seen my mom.

"I need to see my mom", I whispered to Artemis in a panicked tone, "I haven't seen her or Paul since Hera swapped Jason and me."

Artemis looked wide-eyed at me and nodded before saying in an understanding tone, "I'll take you to her. Everyone close your eyes, and Thalia come along. I bet it would help if she knew someone else besides Percy after all this time."

Thalia just nodded and grabbed ahold of Artemis's hand as well as mine. I held onto Artemis's other hand and everyone looked away from her. She teleported us to my mom's apartment.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard commotion on the other side of the door but couldn't make out any words being said. When the door finally opened, I saw Paul. He just stood there when he met my eyes in what seemed to be disbelief.

"Sally, we have company, and you'll want to see this company." He shouted into the apartment in an urgent tone.

"Coming!" Mom called from inside. When she rounded the corner and saw me, her eyes started to tear up, "Is that you, Percy? Is it really you my baby boy?" She asked, on the verge of tears. To be honest, I wasn't much better.

"Yeah Mom, it's me... I've missed you," I managed to get out before a tear escaped, and suddenly, we were hugging, clinging to each other as if the only thing that mattered was the moment. I could almost feel my bones cracking, but there was no way I'd let go, no way I'd leave her again.

"I love you so much, Percy."

"I love you too Mom... I'm so sorry."

After a minute or two, she realized that I hadn't arrived alone. She recognized Thalia right away. Yet, she couldn't exactly remember who Artemis was except for the look in her eyes.

"My apologies," she started, still slightly crying, "I didn't realize others came with you, Percy. So nice to see you again Thalia and hello..."

"Artemis," Artemis responded with a slight smile in her face as Thalia just smiled and nodded her head.

My mom's eyes grew huge with surprise. She started to bow, "My apolog-"

"No need for formalities, Sally. If you are the reason Perseus has grown to be the honorable man he is today; then, you already have my respect."

My mom smiled at that.

"Very well then, Artemis."

Artemis looked over Paul with a presumptive look, but one look from me and she seemed to grudgingly accept him.

"Paul."

"Lady Artemis," Paul said politely with a bow.

After the curt acknowledgement, my mom asked, "Where have you been Percy?"

"I'll tell you all about it once we're allowed to go in," I joked with a smile on my face, tears still staining my face.

"Oh! Of course, come on in everyone! I baked cookies earlier this evening."

We all entered the apartment and sat down in chairs in the living room while Mom went to the kitchen with Paul.

She came back in with a tray of chocolate chip cookies... regular colored ones. Mom saw me staring and started to tear up again.

"It was too painful... to make them blue after so long, Percy. We can make some blue ones together again sometime, now that you're back," She said, wiping her eyes of tears and putting a smile on her face. "Now tell me about where you've been, young man," she finished in a mock serious tone that made Thalia chuckle from her seat on my left.

"Well..." I began, "For the first year, I was unconscious for eight months then went on a quest with six others to defeat Gaia. After the war... we managed to. Something happened at camp afterward. Basically, I don't feel welcomed there anymore, and Annabeth and I broke up. Now I'm the guardian of the Hunt. Actually... today was kinda my first day. I just remembered I needed to see you and Paul, and Artemis flashed us here."

"Well I'm glad you finally remembered me."

I chuckled slightly at that comment, but then, I grew sad. I knew we had to leave soon. I just wanted to check up on my Mom and Paul. Before I even said anything, my Mom gave me a nod; she always seemed to be able to read my mind. I understood and stood up. Artemis and Thalia followed suit and we said our farewells and goodbyes. Then, Artemis flashed us back to camp.

It seemed that pretty much all of the hunters were in their tents sleeping. The remaining few were getting ready to head to their tents to sleep. I was walking back to my tent when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and gave Artemis, whose hand was still on my shoulder, a questioning glance.

"May I enter your tent? I wish to speak with you," She said, which confused me, but I nodded my head, too tired to say much.

We entered my tent, one just like all the other hunters'. It had a bed with silver sheets, a full bathroom, and couch and chairs of a light baby blue color. I sat on the couch and she sat next to me. She looked pretty nervous which surprised me. I didn't know why, but after a little while of awkward silence, I could no longer handle the silence, "So…."

"Yes, um, Percy, I just wanted to say, sorry, for what you had to go through because of that swine of a stepfather."

"There's no need to apologize m'lady. It wasn't your fault... it was mine." She gave me a hard look.

"Do not say that, Percy, don't blame yourself. You did your best to protect your mother, and it isn't your fault. You are kind, loyal, and brave... probably the best male I've ever known and so please, don't say it was your fault.

I was shocked at her words, and before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning in toward her. I realized she was too, and our lips met. It was like fireworks shooting throughout my body. I felt my body go numb, but at the same time, all my senses were on high alert. I could smell the forest and a slight bit of cinnamon. Her lips felt like heaven against mine. She licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I was shocked that she was the one who initiated the deepening of the kiss. After a while of the butterflies soaring through my stomach, we pulled back for air. I rested my forehead on hers.

"Percy... I also wanted to say... I love you, Percy," She told me nervously.

At first, I didn't respond, still trying to catch my breath. She thought I wasn't going to say it, so she started to get up and a tear fell off her cheek, but before she could get up completely I pulled her back down and kissed her gently.

"I love you too, Artemis."

She looked at me and just smiled. We stayed there and then eventually fell asleep. It was the most peaceful sleep I had gotten in a long time, with a beautiful woman sleeping by my side that night. I couldn't have been happier.

 **(A/N Hey guys, sorry for late post. I was at a friend's house with my family. It has been hectic this past week. I hope you enjoyed your holiday season. I also wanted to apologize if you think that the relationship is moving too fast. This comes into play next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. See you Sunday.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N I forgot to do this, and I'm not repeating this. I don't own any characters except for my own OCs. Rick owns all the PJO and HOO characters.)**

 **Chapter 5: The Deal**

 **Percy POV**

I woke up and felt a heavy weight on my chest. I looked up groggily and noticed a bunch of auburn hair in my face. I smiled, remembering last night. I was daydreaming about it when I felt Artemis stir. She sat up and looked around. She noticed she wasn't in her tent and started to freak out. Then she looked down and saw me and calmed down. She pecked me on the lips and cuddled in closer to my chest.

"I thought it was a dream. One of the best I've ever had," Artemis said quietly, surprising me.

"I'm glad it wasn't. I love you... buuuuut we better get up before someone notices you aren't in your tent or walks in on us."

She blushed and was about to sit up when the tent opened, and Thalia walked in, "Hey, Kelp Head, I can't find Lady Artemis anywhere. Do you know..." She found us lying together on the couch as her sentence drifted off. Before we realized what she was doing, she squealed. I know- my cousin, Thalia, the tough as nails one, daughter of Zeus, _squealing_? What?

"I knew it! I could tell by the way you two were looking at each other all day yesterday, and I knew it!" She started hopping up and down. I just looked at Artemis confused. She didn't look much better off than me. She just shrugged her shoulders and pecked me on the lips and walked out. All the while, Thalia stared at us; her mouth was gaping like a fish.

"Close your mouth Thals, or else, you might catch flies," I told her and walked out too. She soon followed and had a mischievous glint in her eyes. 'Uh oh.' I thought.

When we arrived at breakfast, Thalia stood up, "Ladies, I have an announcement about our lady."

All the hunters turned their heads in confusion and curiosity.

"Artemis and Percy are... DATING!", Thalia screamed before I could stop her. I instantly froze waiting for an arrow to impale me, but when none did, I realized some were handing over drachmas to others.

"What's going on?" I asked, utterly bewildered.

"Oh, we just made some bets on whether you and Artemis would get together or not," Atalanta, a senior hunter, said casually as if it happened every day.

"You aren't mad that I am dating the goddess that you follow and is supposed to be a maiden?"

"Not really, you are the only decent male in the world, so if m'lady was going to fall in love, it was going to be with you," Phoebe said causally as she collected her last few drachmas.

Artemis blushed deeply when Phoebe said love while I just shrugged. I was honestly kind of happy. I didn't have to worry about being castrated at least for the moment. That, as many guys can agree, was a comforting thought. When everyone was done passing around the winnings, thunder boomed in the distance, calling for a meeting. Artemis said she had to leave and flashed to Olympus for the meeting. I turned to the girls who were looking at me strangely.

"What?"

"We just want to know if you'll help us win something," Thalia said carefully.

I shrugged, 'It couldn't be that bad, could it?' I thought to myself. Oh boy was I wrong.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great, then follow us," Thalia said as she and the hunt headed into the forest. I followed them, not knowing where we were going. We kept jogging deeper into the forest until, eventually, we came across a clearing. No one stepped into the clearing at first, and so, I went ahead. THAT WAS A HUGE MISTAKE! I instantly felt something pull on my leg. I looked down and saw a rope, before feeling myself be dragged across the meadow, and up a tree.

"Ha, really funny guys, so can you let me down now?" I asked the hunters as they smirked at me in a playful way. I then realized I wasn't getting any help, so I started looking around for something that could cut the rope. I would look for riptide, but the shorts I was wearing now didn't have any pockets so...

After a while, I spotted a rock that was slightly sharp and just in reach. I stretched my arm out and grabbed at it. After maybe a half an hour or an hour or so, I finally freed myself and returned to camp. I just glared at the hunters, before a bright flash interrupted me, signaling Artemis return.

"Artemis, what were you called for?" I called to her as I ran up and kissed her. When I pulled away, she was blushing slightly. I just smirked.

"Ummmmm... uhhh... oh yeah... oh... we have to go to camp for a few days. There is an army moving on to camp, and they want all the reinforcements they can gather."

Everyone groaned, especially me.

"I know. I know. We won't be there for long though, two weeks at the most."

Everyone started to pack their things when I walked up behind Artemis and put my arms around her, "Hey, so, are you coming too?"

"Yes Percy, I'm coming too."

"Good, love you."

She turned around and pecked me on the lips before giving me a mock glare, "Love you too... now go get packed."

I nodded sheepishly and walked off.

Ten minutes later

I slowly slipped on my cloak and put the hood up. It was enchanted to hide my face. I didn't want anyone at camp to know who I was.

When everyone was ready, Artemis flashed us to camp. A lot of the hunters had annoyed expressions on their faces. To be honest, I did too. I dreaded going back to camp, and I couldn't imagine seeing any of the people who betrayed me again. As if sensing my discomfort, Artemis held my hand, while Jade climbed on top of my shoulders. I just chuckled a little at Jade's antics.

"You ready?" I questioned as we walked into camp and a hunting horn sounded off.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Thalia muttered. The other hunters nodded their heads in agreement.

The campers came to greet the hunters. When they saw me, a male, with them, they stopped suddenly and just looked at me in shock. Then, the di-I mean, Zack walked up to us.

"Hey ladies! Wanna get a piece of this smoking hot piece of meat?" He questioned with a suggestive wink. He tried to give the hunters a seductive smile, but it just made him look constipated. I just started to full out laugh as the hunters were growling.

"And also, who da fuck're you?!"

"I'm their guardian, you bastard. I recommend that you back off before I decide to hurt you. Or worse, let them hurt you. Also," I turned more serious, "If you keep flirting with them, I will kill you, and if you even look at them with improper eyes for a second, then, you won't see the next sunrise. Do you understand?" I asked this deadly calm.

He chose not to respond verbally, instead peeing his pants.

"I SAID; DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" I yelled at him as he passed out from fear, "I'll take that as a yes then."

The hunters nodded to me gratefully as Artemis led them to her cabin. I just stood there, waiting to see if anyone else would say something. Then the Annabitch, I mean Annabeth, spoke up, "Who are you?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

She just growled at me, then, left and headed to the infirmary to check up on Zack. I looked over the crowd, and they all shrunk back from my gaze, even though they couldn't see my face. When I felt satisfied that no one was going to speak, I headed to Artemis's cabin and entered.

 **Annabeth POV (Uh Oh)**

I was in the dining pavilion eating dinner when I heard the hunter horn go off. I was thinking back to why I was so quiet all the time. It was because of my mistake, my terrible, awful, and extremely painful mistake. I kissed Zack. That dick, he tricked me. I thought Percy cheated on me, and then, he came back and was going to propose. He was so kind, and I threw him out. I was such an idiot. I hated myself, and what really pushed me over the edge was when I did try and get together with Zack to get over the empty void, I saw him fucking a slutty Aphrodite camper. I ruined my only chance with the most loyal and awesome guy ever, Percy Jackson. Anyways, when I heard the hunter horn, I ran out as soon as possible. I wanted to ask Thalia if she knew where Percy was. Then, I stopped, there was a guy, who was holding Artemis's hand and had a little girl (I guessed she was a hunter) on his shoulders. He joked with the hunt, and they all acted like family. I was so surprised that I almost missed Zack walking up to the hunters.

"Hey ladies! Wanna get a piece of this smoking hot piece of meat?" He questioned with a suggestive wink. He tried to give the hunters a seductive smile, but it just made him look constipated. The man just started to full out laugh as the hunters were growling.

"And also, who da fuck 're you?!"

"I'm their guardian, you bastard. I recommend that you back off before I decide to hurt you. Or worse, let them hurt you. Also," He turned more serious, "If you keep flirting, I will kill you, and if you even look at them with improper eyes for a second, then, you won't see the next sunrise. Do you understand?" He questioned in a startling and scary calm voice.

Zack said nothing and just pissed his pants. If I wasn't so shocked and nervous then, I would've been laughing my butt off.

Then, something so scary happened I almost peed my pants too. The man screamed at Zack, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Zack just fainted from fear. Then, I felt my curiosity get the better of me. I stepped out of the crowd and asked, "Who are you?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," He said almost cockily. and it annoyed me so much. I huffed and walked to the infirmary, going to check on Zack. Even though he was a dick; he was still a camper.

Before I went inside, I thought I had to know who that man is. I need to know who the guardian of the hunt really is.

 **Artemis POV**

I was in my room in my cabin when Percy entered. I walked out of my room to greet him and saw he was smirking proudly. I looked at him questioningly. He just gave me a look that said, ' _I'll tell you later_ '. I smiled and nodded. He kissed me on the lips, and I smiled into the kiss. I flipped down his hood, so I could actually see his handsome face. I deepened the kiss and pulled away from him. Then, I realized we did this in front of the whole hunt. I blushed a deep red.

The hunters wolf whistled and clapped. I was about to tell them off until I looked at Percy and saw him just smiling and hugging my side. I was so happy with Percy. I couldn't even explain it. He was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. He pulled up his hood as he opened the door. Standing at the door was that bitch that hurt Percy. Annabeth was at the door.

 **Percy POV**

I opened the door to find Annabeth before anyone could say anything she reached up and yanked off my hood. I just stood there shocked, surprised by why she would do this. Then what she did afterwards surprised me even more. She kissed me. I gained my wits back and shoved her away from me.

"What the hell was that Annabeth?!"

"Percy? I still love you!" When she said this, many, if not all, of the hunters growled, "What are you doing with the hunters?"

"I'm their guardian Annabeth, I'm 'guarding' them," I said like it should be obvious, "Oh, do please leave, I'm not in the mood to talk to bitches like you."

"What?" Annabeth asked confused. Then she shook her head, "These bitches corrupted your mind, didn't they? I still love you Percy, and you will love me too! Once I find a way to break whatever enchantment they put on you!"

I just shoved her out the door and slammed it behind her. I turned around and slowly slid down the door. All the hunters looked concerned for me.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry about me."

They all just nodded slowly. Then, Artemis came over and sat next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I can't believe she did that," She whispered in my ear. Honestly, I couldn't either. It was so shocking when she did it, and it's still hard to believe it happened, even to this day.

"I don't care," Artemis just looked at me shocked, "I don't care because I have you, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," I finished smiling at her. Then, I kissed her lightly before I stood up. I reached out my arm, and she grabbed onto my hand, hauling herself up with my help.

"You're the best thing that happened to me too. I know... I have the hunt, but this is different. This is my actual heart deciding for me, not just my brain, and I love it. I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed her forehead softly, and we headed to her room. I was about to drop her off when she pulled on my arm and pulled me into her room.

We heard Thalia call out behind us, "No funny business you two!" All the hunters started laughing while Artemis and I were bright red.

She pulled me in fully and closed the door. Then, she walked over to her bed and dragged me into bed with her. We laid there quietly for a few minutes before I felt her breathing become more deep and slow. I then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

One week later

I was doing border control when I heard a loud horn blow in the distance three times. The sign for a battle. The army of monsters arrived at Camp Half-Blood. There were maybe a couple thousand monsters in total. Mainly hellhounds and cyclops. There was also the Minotaur, a couple hydras, a drakon or two, the chimera, the nemean lion, and the manticore. The one leading them all? Echidna, mother of all monsters.

I pulled out riptide and charged down to meet the monsters as the campers were arriving at the top of the hill. The hunters and Apollo campers started raining down arrows while the Athena and Ares kids led the charge into the forefront of the opposing army. They surged onwards leaving a wave of golden dust behind me. I instantly went for beef head, leaving gold dust behind me as I slashed, stabbed, and rolled my way through the army of monsters. I got close, and the Minotaur instantly recognized me and charged me, crushing some of his companions in his fit of rage. Just as he was coming close to me, I rolled to the side and stuck my sword out impaling the monster, instantly crumbling it to dust.

Afterwards, I surged on, to the chimera. The chimera didn't notice me at first, so I swung and took a chunk out of its leg. It roared in pain and turned towards me. It's snake tail trying to bite me. I kept dodging waiting for an opening. Eventually, I found one. It turned too slowly, and I cut off its tail, then swung Riptide down in a deadly and fast arc, chopping off its head. It crumbled to dust right after.

Then, when I was looking for the other biggies, a hydra and the two drakons came towards me. I just cracked my neck and waited for them to approach. The hydra came straight at me while the drakons surrounded me. I pulled out a lighter; I always kept one on me after I ran into a hydra when I was on my own for those few weeks. I cut off each of the hydra's heads and burned the stump right after, eventually killing the beast. While I was tired and distracted, the drakons charged me. I knew I couldn't beat them in full out power, especially not now so I had to outsmart them. I waited till the last moment then jumped upwards letting both of their heads crash into each other. When they were dazed, I instantly cut them down. This left the manticore, the nemean lion, and Echidna.

I started towards the manticore. When suddenly, I heard a scream. Echidna stood over Artemis with a spear in her hand, and the tip of it in Artemis's gut. I screamed in rage. I knew she was a goddess, but I could see the power slipping from her, slowly making her fade. I charged at Echidna while the manticore and nemean lion tried to stop me. In my rage, I didn't even notice that I blocked all of the spikes from the manticore and instantly cutting it down, and somehow cutting through the impenetrable fur of the nemean lion. I just kept running. When I arrived, Echidna looked at me in triumph. Then she saw my eyes. I was pissed, and she could tell. She tried to run but instead found my blade through her gut, making her scream. It slowly faded out as she crumpled to gold dust. I ran over to Artemis.

"ARTEMIS! Stay with me... come on... please... APOLLO, HELP PLEASE!" I screamed.

Apollo flashed down and looked at his sister tearing up and back at me and shook his head slowly.

"Artemis... please don't do this... please stay with me."

"P... Percy. I want you to be happy. Don't bla... blame yourself. And always know, I will forever love you," She croaked out. Everyone who heard this looked surprised but sad that the goddess, Artemis, was dying.

Then I heard it. I heard the voice that would change my life forever, even more so than how messed up it already it is. _**Percy, you can save her. Just do as I say, no one has ever done this before, so I don't know exactly what will happen, I'm sorry. This is the only way though. You must promise you'll do it though. You just swear on the Styx that no matter the outcome, you won't take it back.**_ A voice said to me inside my head.

 _ **Deal, I swear on the river Styx that'll I do whatever I have to do to save Artemis.**_ I instantly replied.

 _ **Okay, good, say this. 'I Perseus Jackson, accept the pain and suffering of my patron, who I was sworn to protect. I, as her guardian, hereby take her injuries, so I may bare the pain and suffering.**_ The voice told me to say.

I repeated what I needed to say, so only Artemis could hear me. She tried to stop me, but I finished and as I did I felt the pain shoot through me, and I knew I was going to die. I looked at Artemis and before I could say anything she started crying.

"I love you Artemis. I will always protect you. Don't forget me. I'll always be with you, just remember that. I want you to live your life. Don't blame yourself," I started to cough, and some blood trickled out of my mouth, I took a deep breath, "Don't mourn for too long either, be happy. Just know, I'll always loveyou, and I never want to see you upset or hurt you... I just had to do this. I don't know why, but I think this is for the best. Goodbye my love."

Darkness started to consume me as I felt a pair of lips on mine and tears falling on face. Then, death finally reached up from Hell and pulled me down to decide my fate.

 **(A/N Hey guys, hopefully you aren't too mad at me right now. Oh well if you are. It'll get better. FYI, I didn't update yesterday because I didn't finish until really late last night and thought I should just put it up today instead of yesterday. Anyways guys, see you Wednesday.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Primordials**

 **Percy POV**

Never accept a spear to the gut unless you have no other choice. In my situation, I didn't have a choice, but that didn't make it feel any better.

You know what was worse? Me meeting Charon as a dead person. He made fun of me for an hour or two saying, 'Ha, you finally died, took you long enough!' And, 'What happened? Did you drown in a bathtub?! Hahahaha!'

"Yeah yeah Charon, whatever," I had some drachmas in my pocket when I died. They apparently had transferred to my ghost when I died, so I pulled them out and put them on his desk, "Can you just take me to the Underworld?"

"Sure, sure kid. That's the most fun I've had in years," He said as he wiped tears from his eyes. He took the drachmas and led me to the boat that crossed into the underworld.

When we got to the underworld, I waited in line to be judged. When I got there, they all eyed me like I was the most interesting thing there, like they were trying to decide whether or not I was worthy of something different.

Then, Minos spoke up. I recognized him from four years ago, from inside the labyrinth, "Does he really deserve anything better than Asphodel?"

"Oh Minos, you're just angry because this was one of the demigods who helped return you to the underworld. I think he deserves the... special... treatment."

"Are you insane, Aeacus?"

"Actually, I agree with Aeacus, Minos."

"What?! What is wrong with you Rhadamanthus?!"

"Nothing! There is something wrong with you, Minos! You don't judge the people you don't like fairly! This boy deserves the special gift, and I say we offer it to him. Whether he will accept or not is up to him. I know for sure that she would love to have him in the army. Maybe even fill in the missing role!" A judge, Rhadamanthus I gathered, whisper-yelled.

At this, Minos didn't say anything and just looked at me in disgust. I just kept watching on, confused out of my mind.

Then, a voice that sounded familiar, echoed throughout all of the underworld, "He very much deserves to be in my army! He is the greatest hero to ever live!" At this, my face started to blush as red as a tomato, "I can take care of this," Then a woman appeared out of nowhere. She had black eyes with white dots in them, almost like stars. Then, I realized they were stars! She also had a soothing voice that could calm anyone down. The lady had long, black hair and had an aura that could scare or reinvigorate anyone. I immediately recognized who it was because Annabeth always wanted to teach me about Greek mythology, so I bowed.

"Lady Chaos," I said respectfully.

She just chuckled, "Please don't bow or have formalities with me dear. Just Chaos is fine."

"Oh... okay. May I ask a question?"

"Go right ahead!"

"Why are you down in the underworld m'la- Chaos?"

"Oh, that's because you're here!" I just looked at her confused, "You see, this would be better to discuss at the throne room dear."

"The god's throne room?"

"No," Was her simple yet confusing answer.

"Then whose?" I asked, even more confused than before.

"All in good time my dear, all in good time," That didn't help any with my confusion.

I just nodded my head yes, realizing that she wasn't going to tell me. She then created a portal and beckoned me to step through. I did without question, better not to anger the creator of the universe.

When I stepped out, I was in a city. It was the most beautiful city ever. It was clean too, no litter, no exhaust, no plumes of smoke. It was perfect.

"Where are we, Chaos?"

"We are on the first planet ever, called Aboriginal."

"What?" I had no idea what she just said. There was no way I could spell it, much less say it.

"It means existing before time. Yes, it's an English word, but I technically knew that before it was created as well so...

"Anyway, this planet was the first planet I created all those billions of years ago. Anyway, this city is the capital. Just called Capital. I wasn't very creative at first. Okay, so this city is always clean, and everything everyone uses never gets the air, streets, basically anything dirty. It's 100% clean energy!"

"Cool!"

"I know right?!"

We kept walking, and people started to notice us and pointed out Chaos, then me. I got a little antsy with all the attention.

"Calm down, it's not every day they see me waking with someone, especially someone new. You are special though. I bet they'll love to meet you."

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough," She said mysteriously and just kept walking.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed after her. We soon arrived at a palace that was ten times the size of Olympus. Ten times better looking too. 'Annabeth would never be able to come up with something as good as this.' I thought delightedly.

"Lady Chaos, who is this you have brought to see the court?" A guard asked, fully decked out in armor that was made out of metal I had never seen before. He seemed to have a very regal, yet militaristic stance as if he was once royalty and at the time guarded the most important thing to ever exist. Which, from the look of the palace, he might've been.

"This is the one, and his name is Percy Jackson."

The guard looked at me in surprise, then awe, "Are you really him?"

"What?"

"Are you really Percy Jackson? The twice hero of Olympus, the titan killer, the giant's bane, the Minotaur slayer, the..."

"Yes, that's me," I said hastily, before he could continue on.

Chaos chuckled at my reaction, "You really are quite modest. You are a great hero, and everyone here knows your name. Some even think you're a myth. People hope to become anywhere near the strength you are. You're a role model."

I just stood there with my mouth agape, "But... but... I'm nothing special, just a demigod who has done a few things. There were and are many others are better than me. Also, without my... ex and current friends, I wouldn't be alive today! I don't deserve that much credit!"

The guard looked at me in disbelief. Chaos just shook her head, "Like I said; you are quite modest."

She then walked past the guard and entered the palace. I followed soon after. We were walking down a hallway that had thirteen rooms, four of which seemed to be filled, while the other nine rooms completely empty and unused. I was about to ask why when we stepped in front of two huge double doors. They were grand but simple at the same time, dark and light contrasting beautifully. They were obviously meant for something that was, dare I say it, out of this world.

There were thirteen thrones placed in the shape of a U. Chaos walked over and sat on one, hers was obviously meant to be the grandest. It had planets, galaxies, and pretty much everything on the throne, it looked magnificent. To the right of Chaos's throne was a throne that was pure gold with what seems to be clock cogs for the legs. Another one was all black. The one next to that was one that seemed to have waves rolling through the throne. It made me think of my father, and how much I missed him. The one after was one that seemed to remind me too much of Tartarus. It had monsters seemingly rolling over it, and I could almost feel the death rolling off of it. The one next to that was all purple and seemed to slightly resemble Aphrodite's throne; I was already wary of the one to occupy that throne. The one next to that was one that looked like it was made of pure clouds.

To the left of Chaos was a throne that seemed to be pure light, and if you looked at it for too long, you might go blind. The one next to it was a throne that was in the shape of a mountain with a piece cut out of it, so someone could sit down. Next to it was one that resembled Earth. It had all the continents and seas and oceans. I was slightly scared of who's that might be. The one next to it was one that resembled the sky during the day. The one after, unlike the one next to it, showed the sky during the night. The one at the end was one that didn't really resemble anything. It was flicking through picture after picture so fast that no one, not even a god's eyes, would be able to see them clearly.

After I admired each throne, twelve flashes of light filled the room. To the point where I thought I might go blind even with my eyes closed. I looked around, and the one at the end on the right looked like someone who looked regal and had extremely pale blue eyes. He had blonde hair that and wore a shirt with clouds on it. Then, next to him was a guy version of Aphrodite. He was extremely handsome but looked almost like a man whore. Next to him sat a man who looked like he never smiled. He had blackish red eyes that showed true horror. He was frowning at Chaos, and I assumed it was for calling the meeting. Right after him sat someone who had a slight blue tinge to his skin. He had ocean blue eyes, and his hair seemed to almost be like the ocean, blue and rolling in waves. Next to him sat someone wearing all black with black hair and black eyes. Darkness seemed to be rolling off him in waves. Finally, for this section to Chaos's right, was a man who looked normal enough with a slight tan, brown hair, and the thing that scared me the most so far, golden eyes. They reminded me so much of Kronos's eyes, but I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Sitting next to him was Chaos herself. To her left was someone who looked like a more mature Apollo. He radiated light but seemed to not give off as much heat as he should have from the brightness, almost like he was controlling it. Next was a guy who was African American and seemed to be rugged looking, almost like Hephaestus, but where Hephaestus was ugly, he was slightly handsome. Next to him sat a woman who looked like a mother. She had caring greenish brown eyes and gave off calming waves. Next to her sat someone who looked like she could watch clouds all day. She had a dreamy look on her face and looked like she was far off in another land. Next to her was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She had eyes similar to Chaos's but had the moon in them as well. She had an almost perfect face with startling features. She wore simple clothing, but that were still regal looking. I had to take a moment and admire how she looked before continuing. Then, finally, was someone who slightly reminded me of the fates, just younger.

"Okay everyone, introduce yourselves to our guest," Chaos said gesturing to all of them then me.

"Who's our guest?" The man on the purple throne asked.

"His name is Percy Jackson," The lady who seemed like a mother tensed a little bit when Chaos said this.

"Well, might as well get this over with," The guy on the far left from my view grumbled, "My name is Ouranos, the primordial of the sky."

After him went the next person, "My name is Eros, the primordial of procreation and love."

Next to him, the stone-cold man got up, "My name is Tartarus. I don't think I need to state my domain," I scowled remembering the time I spent in Tartarus, and also meeting Tartarus himself down there. **(A/N Annabeth and Percy didn't run into Nyx in Tartarus, but everything else happened the way it was supposed to, just without Nyx. Just a heads up.)** He seemed less evil than before somehow, like he was only a little broody, not all evil and stuff.

Next stood up the man that reminded me of my father slightly, "My name is Pontus, the primordial of the sea."

The next primordial got up, "My name is Erebus, the primordial of darkness."

The final one to the right of Chaos stood up, "My name is Chronos, and before you worry, it's spelled with a 'Ch' not a 'K'."

I just nodded in response.

Chaos stood up with a smile, "You already know me."

Next to her stood the man that seemed to emit light, "My name is Aether, the primordial of light."

After him stood the African American looking man, "My name is Ourea, the primordial of mountains and terrain."

The lady next to him stood and gave me a fearful expression. I didn't understand why at the time, "My name is... *ahem* excuse me... my name is... Gaia, the primordial of Earth."

"What?!" I screamed right after she whispered the last part.

I was about to take out Riptide, when Chaos stopped me, "Stop! Percy, you know how the gods have a Roman and Greek half?" She questioned, I just nodded, not taking my eyes off Gaia, "Well, primordials have that too, just not with Greek and Roman. We have a good and evil side. Usually, our evil side is asleep in an endless slumber, but they can be awakened. You stopped the bad Gaia. The good side of her is free because of you and your friends. You also freed Tartarus when your group defeated Gaia."

I just nodded understanding, "Then my apologies Lady Gaia. I'm just still a little jumpy from the war is all."

"Ummm... thank you Perseus," She responded sounding surprised.

"Just Percy, m'lady," She just nodded in response to my statement.

The next primordial stood up, "My name is Hemera, the primordial of day."

The beautiful lady next to Hemera stood up, and I swore I saw a slight blush on her cheeks when I turned my full attention to her, "My name is Nyx, the primordial of night." **(A/N None of the primordials are married. If some had children together, then, they used to be married or created them from their domains. Nyx was never married to Erebus.)**

Finally, the last one stood, "My name is Ananke, the primordial of compulsion and fate."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. The real you that is… for some of you," I said as I looked at Gaia and Tartarus. Tartarus nodded his head in appreciation while Gaia smiled warmly at me.

"Okay. So, I thought he should be a part of the army. Any objections?" Chaos asked. Nobody said anything. She just smiled and continued on, "I'm also going to give him my blessing. He has earned it, and I believe he may be the only mortal able to withstand the power that comes with it, without it corrupting him."

I was surprised, but all the other primordials also nodded their heads in response. Then, Gaia said, "I would also like to bless him. He is quite special."

I was shocked, but even more so when I heard eleven more shouts that they all wanted to bless me. I didn't say anything. I was too frozen in shock to even breathe. They all turned to me and shot me with thirteen beams of light. I felt power and pain explode through me. I felt my back cracking open and something expanding as well. I felt power coursing through my body when I slowly rose from my knee, getting up. When I looked up, all the goddess primordials blushed except for Chaos. All the god primordials looked jealous. All the gods gave me something pretty useful and helpful (Ouranos: able to use the winds, lightning, and anything that deals with storms. Eros: gave me better looks and gave me an extremely powerful charmspeak, even stronger than Aphrodite's. Tartarus: gave me power over all common monsters, such as hellhounds, empousa, dracnae, cyclops, etc. Pontus: stronger power over water and my natural abilities. Erebus: ability to use shadows and shadow travel. Chronos: ability to manipulate time. Chaos: her own powers, just not as powerful but still able to create things and such, wings to fly, and ability to transform into any animal. Aether: ability to light travel and have faster speed reaching well past the speed of sound. I can't be blinded either. Ourea: ability to manipulate the terrain. Gaia: control over the Earth, such as the ground, plants and other natural things on Earth. Hemera: able to heal in sunlight and stronger in sunlight as well. Nyx: same as Hemera but during the night. Ananke: able to compel someone to do something but not a major god or anyone with power at that level or higher. Minor gods are difficult but doable.)

"Why thanks, but... I think I may need to take a rest." I said as I drifted off into unconsciousness, but before I drifted off into the peaceful darkness, I saw a pair beautiful eyes that represented the night. I then finally passed out from the pain running through me from the blessings.

 **(A/N Hey guys, sorry for late update. I was spending time with my family. I just got done with editing. Hope you all enjoyed. I guess I'll see you next time on Sunday. Anyways guys… Bye!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N This is an extremely long chapter, and I don't know if I have time to write anymore chapters that are this long. Also, I would like to know if you would want me to respond to some of the comments/reviews in an A/N at the beginning of a chapter. This poll will probably end after like two weeks or so.)**

 **Chapter 7: The Funeral and the Training**

 **Artemis POV**

I couldn't believe it. Percy Jackson, my Percy, was dead. He sacrificed himself for me and then died in my arms. I just couldn't believe it. My head was spinning from the nausea that took over from the shock of losing him. Then, realization hit, and I started sobbing. My heart ached, and my whole soul felt like it was ripped in two. I just kept crying and holding his body close to mine. I kept hoping something would bring him back. After a while, I felt someone put their hand on my back. I didn't know how long I was sitting there, but I didn't want to move. The pain would be worse. I would have to accept that he was gone. I would have to face the worst thing that could possibly ever happen to me. I knew everyone was shocked at our declaration of love. I knew it was shocking, but I didn't care about any of their questions. I just flashed to Olympus in my temple and went to my room. That night, I cried myself to sleep and had a dream where Percy and I lived throughout the ages together, even having children together. We got married. He took my virginity. I took his. Everything I ever wanted with Percy. A life I wanted with Percy was what I dreamed about. When I woke, it was the worst feeling, knowing none of it was real.

 **Apollo POV**

'No! This can't be happening! My sister found love in the awesomest man ever, besides me of course, and they just admitted it! Then, he died! This just can't be happening!' I thought to myself. I was surprised I cared so much. I loved my sister, yes, but I also loved Percy, like a little brother or something like that. I wanted to see them together and happy, but him being the selfless hero he was, he sacrificed himself. It was the worst feeling in the world, losing a great friend and knowing my sister may never be the same again. She was broken. All because she loved a boy, and that boy was so selfless he gave his life for hers.

 **Zeus POV**

'What!? How dare she love a man?! She swore off men forever! Yes, he was a kind man but still! I know I should be giving her comfort because she just lost him, but it's hard for me to even look at her. She betrayed me. She lied to me!' I thought angrily, hearing Artemis's and Percy's declaration of love.

 **Aphrodite POV**

'I knew it! It's sad to see such a story end like this though. It could've been the love of the millennia. I mean really! An eternal maiden falling for the hottest guy ever! Man, only if I had some for myself.' I thought this to myself while watching the scene play out.

 **Annabeth POV**

'What?! How could he?! To an eternal maiden no less! I bet she didn't even love him like I did. He was the best person ever, and he was tricked, so he can be used as a slave for the hunt! This pisses me off so much. I didn't even think that I could be this shocked and angry, especially at the same time. This is the most heartbreaking and soul shattering moment in my life, and it was made ten times worse by that bitch Artemis!' I thought angrily as I watched the 'love of my life' die.

Two days later: Camp Half-Blood

 **Artemis POV**

Everyone was there. We were all mourning the loss of the greatest hero of Olympus. The love of my life was dead. He was dead, and I wouldn't ever get to see him again. These thoughts ran through my head, and I couldn't hold in the tears anymore. We were having a moment of silence when I started to break down. Hestia came up behind me and put an arm around my shoulder. She herself had tears running down her face. I've never seen her so upset over losing a hero. She was always sad, especially if it was a great hero, but she looked like a train wreck. I wondered why she looked so bad.

"Artemis, can I talk to you?" Hestia asked me.

I was slightly confused but nodded my head anyways.

"Not here, somewhere more private."

"Okay, yeah sure," I sniffled. She walked outside the amphitheater. I followed her. She looked nervous and upset, like really upset. I kept wondering why she looked sad.

"Artemis... I need to tell you something... I wouldn't try anything because of you but..." Now, I was just confused. 'What is she babbling about?' I thought to myself as she just kept going on and on.

"Hestia, just get on to what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Okay... okay... I may have ummmmmmm... okay, I can do this... promise you won't get mad?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Good, good... I may have liked Percy... a little bit."

I just looked her for a minute or two. I was so shocked. Then, I started to giggle. That led to a full out laughter. She was so confused.

"What's so funny, Artemis?"

"I'm laughing because think about it. We are two immortal maidens who have sworn off love, and we both fall in love with the same guy. It's pretty funny. I'm not surprised either. If you were going to love anyone, it was going to be Percy. He is the best male, maybe best person, to ever live. Not the brightest yes, but definitely the most kind-hearted. The bravest but not too much so that's its dangerous... most of the time. Also, he's extremely loyal. I'm okay with you that you liked him because I can't blame you. I mean, I loved him. He was great, and it doesn't shock me that he made another maiden fall for him. You shouldn't have worried. It's fine."

She just looked at me, her mouth gaping like a fish. Then, tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Honestly, I wouldn't have been surprised if he dated us both. If I allowed it, that is. I probably would have because I know he would've had enough room in his heart for the both us. I know this is hard for you too now, so I'll try and help you if you help me. We can get through this together. I know it."

She just nodded her head and walked inside. When we walked in, they were just burning his shroud, so we got to say goodbye... one last time.

Same time: Aboriginal

 **Percy POV**

I woke up with a bright light straining my eyes. I instantly squinted my eyes and turned my head out of instinct. 'Where am I?' I thought. I opened my eyes again and remembered I didn't have to let my eyes adjust. They already were. I looked around the room. I could see many other beds, and some were occupied. I was about to get up when the doors opened. There was the same guy, the one that seemed to be emitting pure light, Aether I think, and yet, he was wearing a doctor's outfit.

"Oh goody, you're awake. Now, follow me. We don't have much time. We still have to introduce you to the others. Three of them might be happy to see you, but one, eh, she's just dark and not very into feelings all that much," Aether started to walk off, and I tried to get out of bed, but I was still a little wobbly on my legs, so it took me a moment, "Oh yeah, I should probably help you with that," He said as he turned around. He walked over to me and lifted my arm over his shoulder. Together, we exited the infirmary and headed down to that main hall from which I entered.

There were now four people talking in the middle of the hall. One of them was wearing a blue shirt with a pair of blue shorts on as well. He had blue eyes, and his hair was a bluish-greenish color. Another one looked like he just came out of a tanning bed. He had light blonde hair, golden-white eyes and his smile was like a small sun. It was blinding. He was wearing a white shirt and golden shorts that seemed to slightly glow. The girl next to him seemed to be the complete opposite. She was wearing all black with black hair and pitch-black eyes. She was extremely pale, and her eyes seemed sunken in. She had a dark and dangerous vibe as well. The final one looked as if she was Mother Nature. She wore a flower dress. I mean a literal flower dress and didn't even wear any shoes at all. She had soft green eyes, like a meadow. Her hair was a light brown, and she seemed to be African American. She was beautiful in a calming, nurturing way.

Once Aether and I eventually got within about ten feet away them. They turned and acknowledged us.

"Lord Aether, what is it that we owe this pleasure?" The blue boy asked.

"Oh, I'm here to introduce you to your newest member and leader after training," He said, gesturing to me.

"Why him? And also, who is he?" The dark girl asked.

"Introduce yourselves, and he will introduce himself. Won't you?" He directed the last part to me. I just nodded in response.

"Well then, I'm Mason Fitzgerald, my code name is Speed, and I'm the champion of Lord Aether," He introduced himself and bowed to Aether when he mentioned him. I just nodded showing I heard.

The blue boy stepped up next, "My name is Davis Mills, my code name is Blue, and I'm the champion of Pontus."

The dark girl stepped forward and said in a very monotonous voice, "My name is Selina Stile, my code name is Shadow, and I'm the champion of Tartarus."

The final girl stepped forward, "My name is Jackie Farmer, my code name is Gem, and I'm the champion of Gaia."

"Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Perseus Jackson but please call me Percy, and I think I might be the champion of... all the primordials?" I questioned and Aether just nodded his head, confirming my suspicion.

The other four just looked at me in shock, "What?" I asked them.

"One, you were blessed by all the primordials?" Davis asked.

"Yeah..."

"And two, YOU'RE FREAKIN' PERCY JACKSON?!" Questioned, a.k.a. screamed, Mason.

"Yeah, what's so special about that?" I questioned. All four of them again looked at me in disbelief.

"You are the greatest hero to ever live. Everyone knows your name. Some people even think that you're a myth," Explained Jackie.

"Oh."

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way. I have to get Percy back to the council. We must make his schedule for training. They all just nodded and started to walk off to their respective rooms, "Oh and Percy, when you go to your room, you'll be staying in the Chaos room. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure... why not?"

"Exactly, now come on. We don't have all Hemera!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Don't get your shorts in a twist!"

He just looked at me for a second, then, laughed, "I'm gonna like you kid! You got a sense of humor, maybe you can even rub off on Tartarus and Erebus a little. Do you think so?"

"Probably not. They seem as if they haven't smiled in a couple millennia!"

"You're right! They haven't!" We laughed all the way down the hall to the throne room. When we walked in, most of the primordials looked at us with confusion.

Aether just said, "You had to be there."

All the primordials shook their heads, and we all waited for Chaos to flash in or whatever she was going to do.

Then, a bright flash filled the room, and Chaos was sitting on her throne as if she was there the entire time, "Hello and welcome everybody! Anyone want to start talking about Percy's schedule for who he is going to train with, and who is teaching him what."

One hour later

Okay, so, this was my schedule: (20 years for each power and skill) **(A/N Ten years on Aboriginal is one month on Earth)**

-All primordials will teach me the gifts they give me.

-Ouranos's general will teach me bow and arrows plus knives (Includes hunting and throwing knives).

-Erebus's general will teach me more ways to use a sword (By itself, with a shield, and duel wielded).

-Nyx personally volunteered to teach me how to use a spear (By itself and with a shield).

That was my schedule. I thought it was kinda odd that Nyx wanted to teach me her herself twice, but I wasn't complaining. I looked down at my schedule and was about to head when someone called my name.

"Percy!" I turned around to see who called me. I saw it was Eros.

"Yes, Lord Eros?"

"No need for that lord crap. Anyways, just wanted to let you know that with the power from mine and Chaos' blessings, you will have ummmm..."

"I will have what?"

"You will have multiple lovers, seven to be exact."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah... sorry?"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just shocked, and I know you didn't mean to. So, seven huh? Interesting, will I know who they are?"

"You'll just know when you start to get feelings for each other, which can happen very quickly or can happen over a long period of time."

"Okay, well thanks for letting me know. I'll see you around Eros."

I walked down to the Chaos room, and there was a note on the door,

 _Dear Percy,_

 _Your training will begin tomorrow. You will start with me, then go to Chronos, then Pontus, then Eros, then Tartarus, then Erebus, then Ouranos, then Ourea, then Aether, then Hemera, then Ananke, then Gaia, then finally, Nyx. After all the training of powers you will stay with Nyx for another twenty years to train with spears. After that, you will go to Ouranos's palace and train with his general to work on you bow and arrows and knives. Finally, you will train with Erebus's general with swords._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Chaos._

With that thought on my mind, I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

In the morning

When I woke up, I got up and put on clothes I found in the closet. They seemed to fit me perfectly. I walked outside of my room to see the other four already outside sitting at a table that held food. I sat down next to Mason at the head of the table.

"Hey guys, what are you all up to?" I asked as I grabbed myself a biscuit.

"Nothing," Came the unanimous reply from the four.

"Okay then, well I just wanted to say bye, I guess? I mean I won't see you in about 360 years. Do any of you even care?"

They all just shrugged their shoulders at me in response. I rolled my eyes and finished my breakfast. Once I finished, I cleaned my plate and walked through the double doors once again and walked into the throne room. I saw Chaos waiting for me, and I could tell something was up. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So... I heard about your... predicament with your lovers," Chaos said calmly. I just rolled my eyes, knowing full well I was going to get teased for it. Oh well, what could I do?

"Yep, now, may we begin our training?"

"Of course, but first I want to tell you where you will go once we are done, and from there, you will go meet Chronos in his palace, and he will lead you to Pontus. So on and so forth. When you finish with Nyx with your powers she has blessed you with. You will stay there and learn how to wield spears. Then, you will move to Ouranos's palace, again and practice with knives and bows with his general, and finally, you will go to Erebus's palace, and you will practice with swords, with his general."

"That all?"

"Yep, we may now begin," And with that, she teleported us to an empty void, and I knew that these many years were going to be long and hard... **(A/N Trust me, this chapter is long enough. You don't want me to add in all the training.)**

240 Aboriginal years later

I just came from Ananke's palace and learned her skill I was heading over to Nyx's palace. I was really excited to see her again but also incredibly nervous. I didn't know why I was so nervous to see her again, but gods, I was. Anyways, I was walking to her palace and started to think over all the powers I had mastered. I had mastered my blessings from all the primordials except for Nyx. 'Oh gods, I'm going to spend forty years straight with my crush. Also, if Artemis heard me say that then I would be in deep shit. Oh well, I will have seven lovers, I can already feel one position filled by her, so she is fine.' I thought this as I stepped up to Nyx's palace. 'Here we go.'

I knocked on the door, and it seemed to open instantly.

"Were you waiting for me Lady Nyx?" I asked really confused on how she could have gotten there that fast.

She blushed deeply, then, slightly nodded, "I was waiting for my new student and please, enough with the lady business."

"Of course, Nyx, lovely palace," I said with complete honesty. She thanked me and allowed me to enter. I entered, and she led me to an arena that seemed to be a forest during the nighttime.

"This is where we will train, today. I want you to go in the forest, and I will hunt you down. If you survive an hour, then, we will move on to the next part of training. We won't move on until you do. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," I said, giving a fake salute.

She chuckled at my antics. Then, she snapped her fingers, and a huge timer appeared. It read 10 minutes, and then, it started to count down.

"Go young hero. Let's see how long you can survive in the night."

With that, I ran off.

65 minutes later: 5 minutes till hour is up **(A/N He had a ten-minute head start. That's why the timer read 10 minutes. When it ended, it switched to 60 minutes.)**

I was running through the forest, running from a shadow creature. I could've sworn they were magnets because I kept running into them while I was running in the woods.

I looked up to see the time read one-minute left. I was so close. Then, of course, I had to trip over a tree root. When I got back up, I started to run again. I kept running until thirty seconds left. I reached the edge of a cliff. I turned around, and there stood Nyx in all her glory.

"Well, looks like I got you. You were good, almost made it too."

"Who said I lost?" I questioned, then, jumped over the cliff. I don't know if it was in her state of panic or what, but she jumped down after me. Once she reached me I pulled her against my body. She could've flashed out of there easily, but the adrenaline and fear made her forget at the time. I shot my wings out from my back. I slowed our descent. It wasn't enough though, so I put her in my chest and turned my back towards the ground. At the last second, I pulled in my wings, so they wouldn't get damaged. We crashed into the ground and made a crater about the size of a soccer stadium.

After a while, I opened my eyes and felt immense pain. When I did though, the pain went away. It went away because I was too focused on the two beautiful night sky eyes staring into mine. Our faces were mere inches apart. I could feel her breath on my lips, and I yearned to lean my head forward and kiss her. I just kept staring though. She never broke contact either. We both started to lean toward each other when the timer set off. We both leaned back and blushed, extremely embarrassed. She soon got off my chest and helped me up. I could already feel myself being healed by the moonlight shining down on us.

"So..."

"Yeah... well... good first day of training. Be here at 7:00 P.M. sharp. Got it?"

"Got it, goodnight Lady Nyx. See you tomorrow," I said as we parted ways. A little awkwardness was still in the air. 'Man, this is going to be a long forty years.' I thought to myself as I entered my make-shift room in Nyx's palace.

12 years later

"Percy," I heard Nyx call out after she knocked on my door, "Today, you have a break, no training, I feel like you deserve it. You have almost mastered how to heal in the moonlight. Just wanted to let you know."

"Wait!" I called after her as I opened the door and saw her walking down the door, "Want to... ummmn... I don't know... do something together. Like go walk in the park or something."

Nyx thought for a second, then, smiled brightly, "Sure!"

She was about to flash us there when I stopped her, "Why don't we walk to the park?"

"Yeah, okay."

We walked out of her palace together and walked down to the park. Many people kept looking at us, whispering. I had quite a rep with the locals in the Capital and all over Aboriginal. People were probably wondering what, the champion of the primordials was doing with the primordial of night.

"So, how often do you take time to just relax and explore?" I asked curiously.

"Not very often, hardly at all," Nyx replied kind of sadly.

"Well then, we should do this more often. Wouldn't you agree?"

She had a huge smile on her face when she heard this, "Yes, yes we should."

We walked on in a comfortable silence, walking the rest of the way to the park. When we arrived, we started walking around the lake in the middle.

"So, Percy, I was wondering, you were in a relationship with Artemis, right?" She asked, seeming nervous.

"Yes, and I still lover her dearly," Nyx looked down when I said that, "But, then again, she probably won't be the only one I will love."

Nyx looked at me curiously. I hadn't told anyone about my predicament with my lovers. The only people besides me who know are Chaos and Eros. I mean really though. When does that just casually come up in conversation, like, 'Yeah so, I'm going to have seven lovers, you know, the usual.' I mean really!

"Well you see, when Eros blessed me, his blessing kinda combing with Chaos's. Together they made it, so I'll have... sevenlovers," I whispered the last part very quickly.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll have... *ahem*... I'll have seven lovers."

She looked at me with shock for about maybe a whole minute. Then, her face broke out into a huge smile of pure happiness and joy. I was so confused on why when she started to blush.

"Uhhhhh, Percy. I need to tell you something then."

"Okay, go on."

"Not here, somewhere else," I realized we were still standing in the park. Then, I realized we were centimeters away from each other. I blushed and backed up just about.

"Well then, how about this?" I asked as I created a rock dome surrounding us.

"This'll work perfectly."

"So, what did you want to say to me?"

"I... ummm... I just wanted to say that... oh gods this harder than I expected. Okay Nyx, breathe. I can do this. Okay, Percy I like you. Kind of a lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot. I know you probably don't like me, and I'm ranting, and I know it, but I can't stop it. I'm so sorry. This is embarrassing. Gods this was stupid-" She was cut off by lips on hers. She was frozen for a second, then, reciprocated the kiss. It was amazing. It felt like fireworks were exploding throughout my body. I hadn't felt something this amazing since I kissed Artemis for the first time. It felt great! I felt invigorated!

She finally pulled back for air. I rested my forehead on hers, "That was amazing. I didn't know you could kiss like that Lady Nyx," I said in a mock sincere voice.

She just giggled, "You were good too. What does this make us?"

"Well, I guess I could ask. Nyx, would you do me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

"Of course."

We just laughed and kept kissing, staying under the dome for well longer than we planned too.

28 years later: Nyx's palace

"Do you really have to go?" Nyx asked me for the umpteenth time today.

"Yes love, you know I do."

"But I don't want you to go. What if you meet another girl?"

"Well, one of three things will happen. I will hate her, get a new friend, or find the third lover in my little group of lovers. You wouldn't mind that would you?"

"No, I just want to have you to myself for a little while."

"And I will make sure to spend some days just with you and my other lovers on their own. I will love you all equally, don't forget that."

Nyx just nodded her head and pecked me on the lips. I smiled at her and light traveled back to Ouranos's palace. I walked up to the doors, and the guards let me past. As I entered, I ran into Ouranos.

"Ah, my friend, how're you doing? It's been a long while since I've last seen you," Ouranos boomed when he saw me.

"I've been well. How about you?"

"I've been great! Now, come along, meet my general. I'm sure you'll like her."

"Okay, lead the way good sir," I said mockingly. He just rolled his eyes and took me to his arena.

I was about to ask where his general was, but then, an arrow flew at a target across the arena. I looked to the opposite side and there stood his general. She was wearing a cloak and hood covering most of her face. She was about to notch another arrow when Ouranos announced our presence.

"We have arrived my general!"

She pulled down her hood before turning to us, "Are you gonna tell me who it is yet, or am I going to have to look?" She asked in an annoyed voice. The voice was familiar, like, I should have remembered it.

"You will have to turn around."

She turned around, and I let out a gasp. I recognized the black eyes, the black hair. That's why I recognized the voice, "Zoe?"

"Percy!" She screamed and rushed forward. She wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. I returned it instantly, smiling the whole time.

"Zoe, how're you Ouranos's general?"

"Well, when I was put in the stars, Ouranos rewarded me for my bravery and let me join his army. After a couple years, I became the general. The only person who doesn't listen to me is Orion," She said, smiling when talking about joining but scowling when she mentioned Orion.

"Hey, do I need to talk to him for you?" I asked her seriously. She just looked at me oddly. Then, her face broke out in a grin.

"I'm fine. I can handle myself. I'm a big girl," She said and pulled me into another hug.

"So, Percy, how're you here?" She asked. Worry was clearly evident in her eyes.

"Well, you see, that's a long story Zoe. Before I begin though, what happened to your English?"

"Oh, Ouranos got annoyed with my speaking, so he taught me modern English. That's what I use now. Now, onto your story! Nothing happened to you, right?" She asked extremely nervously.

"What is this? The most loyal hunter of Artemis for years worried for a man. What has the world come to?" I teased her. She clearly, visibly blushed.

"Shut up fish face."

"Rude. Anyways, you sure you want to know my story? If you do, then, I will tell you. Just know, it isn't the happiest story ever."

"Yes, I want to know."

I told her. I told her everything. I told her how I was betrayed. How I became the guardian of the hunt. How Artemis and I were in a relationship. At this, she didn't mind, but also had another look in her eyes, that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I told her how I died. I told her how I met the primordials, and everything that had happened during my training and all about my blessings. I even told her about my lovers. I don't know why I did. I just did. When I finished, she just sat back stunned. It had been about two hours.

"Wow," Was all she said, and that pretty much summed it up.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry for every bad thing that happened to you, I guess. I'm sorry that Annabeth would do that to you. I am happy for you and m'lady, but I don't know how she'll react to the multiple lovers. That is interesting though..." She said the last sentence with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I guess."

She looked at me for couple minutes then shook her head, "Well, come on. Let's start training with a bow. It might take you a good ten years just to learn how to shoot a bow correctly, much less master it. Might as well get a head start."

"Uggggggghhhhhhhh..." I groaned.

7 years later: Ouranos's arena

 _Twack_ , an arrow embedded itself into a bulls-eye.

"Oh my gods! Percy, you did it! I can't believe it! You did it. You did it!" Zoe screamed and ran into my arms. I was laughing at her excitement and picked her up and spun her in a circle.

She just kept hugging me for a long time, and I could've stayed that way forever. It was perfect. I got a perfect shot from a bow. I know, Percy Jackson, the worst archer ever, hit my first bulls-eye just then. The moment that seemed the impossible was possible. I held the girl who I grew a crush on and hoped she would be my third lover. The crush developed after three years. She was just too beautiful, and they were so close. He couldn't help but start to fall her.

After a while, Zoe pulled back with a blush on her face.

"Hey, Zoe, why are you blushing? Are you hot?" I asked concerned. She just chuckled and shook her head.

"No Perce, but I do need to tell you something."

"What? Zoe, you know you can tell me anything, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm just worried you won't want to talk to me again if I say this."

"Nothing can make me want to not talk to you. I promise."

"Okay, okay. Percy, I like you. I don't mean just as a friend, but I have feelings for you."

For a moment, I just stood there dumbfounded. I was just thinking I would love to have this amazing girl to be my third lover, and she just admitted to having a crush on me. I guess she took my silence as a rejection. She started to sob quietly and turned away. I turned her back around and pulled her into a tight hug. She tensed and didn't return the hug right away, but after a while, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Zoe, I like you too. I like you a lot. I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't like you back. I'm so very sorry. I can already feel our bond forming for my third found lover. I can't wait to spend the rest of these next thirteen years with you. I will love every moment of it. I guess I should ask now. Zoe Nightshade, would you do me the oh so great honor of being my girlfriend?"

Zoe giggled at the way I worded the question, "Of course Fish Face, I would love to."

"Great!" I exclaimed, and I picked her up and twirled her around. I set her down and held out my arm for her to take. She accepted my offer, and together we walked out of the arena after the busy day of training.

Thirteen years later: Percy's bedroom in Ouranos's palace

"Bye Percy, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, love. Now, I must get going," I chuckled in response at the way Zoe was basically clinging off of my arm.

She stood up on her tippy-toes and pecked my lips, "You better come back when you are done with all your training. I'll be waiting Fish Face."

"Goodbye, I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, go my love. I'll see you in a couple years."

I just nodded my head in response, as I walked off. When I was about to shadow travel to Erebus's palace, I felt my sixth sense kick in, and I spun around, catching a throwing knife mere inches from my face. I looked up at Zoe who had an innocent look on her face. I just smirked, dropped the blade, and shadow traveled to Erebus's palace.

When I arrived, a shadow servant was waiting for me. It bowed down to me and started walking down a corridor lit by torches. It motioned for me to follow it. I did as it asked. Once we reached the end of the hallway, two huge, double, dark doors were looming over us. We walked through them, and a girl was kneeling in front of Erebus, who was on his throne.

"Sir? Are you finally going to tell me who I'm going to be training? They are coming today, aren't they?" The girl asked, I guessed she was the general.

"No, I will not tell you. That is mainly because your pupil is right behind you," Erebus responded, while he smirked at me.

The general turned around and I recognized the face immediately, "Bianca?" I asked almost instantly.

"Percy!" Bianca screamed and ran at me. She ran into my arms and almost broke down crying, I didn't know if it was from happiness or sadness.

"Bianca, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Perce, it's just really good to see you. I missed you, a lot."

"Oh... um... I missed you too Bianca. I'm really sorry. It was my fault you died, and you should probably hate me. It's just. I am so sorry, and I really missed you."

Once she pulled away the first thing she did was slap me, "You idiot! It was my choice to die, don't blame yourself!" She stopped for a second and took a breath, "I'm sorry too. It was my fault anyway. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be blaming yourself."

"It's okay Bianca, you thought you were doing something nice for your brother, don't sweat it."

She smiled up at me, "Thanks Percy."

"No problem," I said and gave her a huge grin. She blushed a bit when I did.

"Come on, let's head down to the arena, better get started."

"For sure B, for sure."

Three hours later: Erebus's arena

"Man, you've gotten better at sword fighting Bianca, and I thought you were a bow type of girl."

Bianca blushed when I complemented her, "I've had years to practice, and I still like to use a bow. I use whichever one is needed most in the situation."

"That's great B!"

"It's nothing much, you almost beat me, and you probably haven't used your sword in a couple centuries."

"Yeah well sword fighting comes naturally for me. I still have stuff to learn, and I'm ready to learn from you."

"Of course, now come on, we got to help you pick out your second sword for dual wielding."

"Where do we do that at?"

"At B. and B. Forge."

"Okay, lead the way then."

She took my hand, and I had to fight down a blush. She looked about eighteen now and was extremely beautiful. I fought it down right before she shadow traveled us down to Tartarus, right outside a building that had a sign above the door that read, _B. and B. Forge_. Bianca walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in," A woman's voice called from the inside of the building.

We walked inside, and lava and fire were everywhere. We kept walking, and the more we walked, the more I noticed armor and weapons littered across the forge. Some looked plain and normal. Others looked fancy and unnatural. We walked to the back, and a man and woman had their backs turned to us, working on something. Even though they weren't turned around, I knew who they were.

"Beckendorf? Silena? Is that you?" I asked. They turned around, and my suspicions were confirmed.

"Hey Perce, how're you?" Beckendorf asked.

"I'm good guys, how are you two doing?"

"We're doing great, oh, and we are happily married!" Silena said and raised her hand and showed off a ring that was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

"That's great!"

Bianca just smiled as I caught up with my friends, "Hey Silena, Beck, we have to help Percy here find a second sword."

"Of course, come on, follow us," Silena said.

We followed behind her and walked to another wing of the forge. There were weapons lining the walls. Some of the weapons are small, simple daggers, or huge, elegant spears. There were hundreds of different weapons, some I didn't even know the name of! We kept walking, and eventually reached the end. At the back were hundreds of swords. They lined the walls, and seemed to fill in all the space. It was magnificent, yet slightly scary.

"Okay, Charlie do you think you can find the weapon? Or should I help?"

"I should be fine, Silena. Now, let's see, knowing Perce, he would have something powerful yet modest. Hmmmmmmmm, let's try this one."

"Charles! Do you really think he can handle that weapon? It's never had a master before. It's extremely unstable if not held by someone worthy enough," Silena's comment just made me nervous.

"Come here Percy," Beckendorf said, so I walked towards him, "Grab onto the handle. Either it will glow, and this will be your sword, or it'll kill you instantly. Good luck."

I really didn't want to take the sword, but I decided to throw caution to the wind. I reached over and grabbed onto the handle. It didn't do anything for a minute or two.

'Great, now I'm gonna die.' I thought. Then, the sword started to get warm. After a couple seconds of the warmth growing and spreading throughout my body, it started to glow.

"I was right. I usually am with weapons, but this one is a little unstable."

"Of course you are honey. Now, let's show these two on the way out," Silena said.

As I sheathed the sword, I felt a hand slip into mine. I looked over towards Bianca, and she blushed but didn't let go of my hand. I just smiled at her and nodded my head toward the married couple, showing that we should follow them. She just nodded her head in response. When we finally reached the door, we said our goodbyes, and Bianca and I headed out the door.

I heard a comment by Silena as the door was closing, and I'm guessing Bianca heard it too since she was blushing just as much as me, "Man, wouldn't they make such a wonderful couple Charles?"

Bianca then shadow traveled us back to Erebus's arena.

Five years later

"Hey Percy! I was wondering if you wanted to go out to Capital and maybe find a restaurant to go eat at for lunch? Thought it could be fun," Bianca asked me as she stood up from the bench in the training arena. We just finished practicing dual wielding swords, and I was getting better, but I still had some work to do.

"Sure B, I'd love to."

"Great!"

Twenty minutes later: Restaurant in Capital **(A/N Not creative enough to come up with a name right now.)**

We walked inside and waited for a host or hostess to show us to our seats. I noticed Bianca acting nervous, but I brushed it off. A hostess walked up and motioned for us to follow her to our seats. After she sat us down, she told us a waiter would be coming over soon and taking our order. After she said that, she winked at me flirtatiously and smiled as she walked away. I noticed Bianca grip the table so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Hey B? You okay? Is something wrong?" I asked her, feeling very nervous.

"Yeah... yeah everything is alright. Honestly Percy, I brought you here to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything Bianca, you know that."

She just nodded her head, "Yeah, I know that Percy, but I'm scared to tell you this. You'll probably just laugh at me."

"I promise not to laugh at you. I bet I won't even feel the urge to. Just tell me."

She opened her mouth to speak, when a waitress walked over.

"Hey handsome, what can I get ya?" She asked me, completely ignoring Bianca.

"You know what, I think we'll be fine, I am not very hungry anyways. Let's go B," I said as I left a two drachmas on the table and walked out the front door.

"Come on Bianca, let's go for a walk around the city, then you can tell me what it was you wanted to tell me," I said as I put an arm around her shoulder and steered her toward the downtown area of the city. For a while, we just chatted about random, unimportant stuff. When, finally, I had to ask.

"Hey Bianca, what was it you wanted to say to me?"

"Oh... it was nothing... don't worry about it."

"No really, tell me. You brought me out here to tell me, so you might as well."

She took a deep breath, "May as well be blunt. Percy I like you. I had a crush on ever since the quest we went on together to save Artemis and Annabeth. I couldn't help but start to fall for you and it's ten times worse since I've started training you, and... I love you Percy Jackson."

I was shocked, then I felt it. The fourth slot of my lovers being filled in. I didn't respond though, trying to process what just happened. She turned away from me, tears forming in her eyes, when I didn't respond for while.

"Yep, way to go Bianca, you just ruined a perfectly good friendship," She muttered to herself dejectedly.

"Bianca, no you haven't. I already told you I was dating Artemis, but what I didn't tell you was that when Eros and Chaos blessed me, they gave me seven lovers. I'm also dating Nyx and Zoe as well. By the way, I love you too. Don't think that you ruined anything, because you make everything better," I said.

She just looked at me, ecstatic, She rushed forward and pulled me into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck, while I wrapped my arms around her lower back.

"So... Bianca, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" And with that, we shadow traveled back to Erebus's arena, ready to spend the rest of the day training as a new couple.

Fifteen years later: Outside Erebus's palace

"You ready to head back to the throne room and announce my training is done with?" I asked Bianca, as we were waiting a couple minutes before shadow traveling back to the throne room.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be. Do you think Nyx and Zoe will accept me as a part of your... thing?" Bianca asked extremely nervous.

"Of course they will, why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know, I just don't think I'll be as pretty as they are, or good enough for you."

"B! Stop that right now! You are perfect. I love you and I love the other three as well, even if I haven't seen Artemis since I've died, I love you all equally, and you are all perfect! Okay?! Please don't ever think of yourself as anything less."

She just smiled at me and pecked me on the lips. I smiled down at her and held out my arm, suggesting that we should head on out. She took it and together we shadow traveled back to the throne room.

When we arrived, everyone was there already. I saw Zoe and Nyx talking, and when they saw us enter, they hurried over.

"Zoe, Nyx, let me introduce you two to the fourth member in our little harem, Bianca di Angelo. Bianca, meet Zoe Nightshade and Nyx."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bianca, and I must say it is lovely seeing you again Percy, it's been too long," Nyx said and walked over and kissed me passionately when she finished.

"I missed you too," I said chuckling, then I turned my attention to Zoe, "Are you not going to greet your boyfriend with a kiss?" I asked her teasingly.

"Shut up," She grumbled, but obliged with just the same passion as Nyx, "I've missed you."

"Missed you too Zoe."

"Everyone settle down please!" Chaos said from her throne. After a couple moments, all the chatter died down, "Thank you, now, will all the Primordials take there respective places at their thrones?"

All the Primordials did as asked, while Nyx eventually got off me and pecked me on the lips, before walking over to her throne. All the Primordials looked at us in shock

"What? Haven't you seen to people be in a relationship before?" I asked the council as Chaos just snickered at the shocked faces of the Primordials.

I created a couch and sat down on the middle, with Zoe sitting to my left and Bianca to my right. They both leaned on me and got comfortable.

"Now, may we begin Lady Chaos?" I said mockingly.

She just slightly glared at me, then smiled, "Of course, but I think I may need tot explain your... situation to the council first. Percy had seven lovers due to mine and Eros's blessings mix, so he is currently dating four women, with three more still to be found out. Isn't that right mister player?" My girlfriends snickered at the last comment while I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Chaos is correct guys. Now close your mouths, don't want to catch any flies, do you?"

They shut their mouths and waited for Chaos to start the meeting.

"Has Percy Jackson mastered all of his skills and powers?" Chaos started off.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, then I guess I must get on with it then. Percy, please stand and come forward," I did as she asked of me, "I, Chaos, give the role of leader of the Chaos Army and the leader of the Chaos Assassins to Perseus Jackson."

I felt power rush through me, then my wings sprouted out of my back. Once they fully extended I noticed everyone was looking at me funny.

"Hey guys, what are you all looking at?"

Chaos just pointed her fingers behind me at my wings. I looked at them, expecting them to be the pearly white I was used to. Instead, I saw a set of pitch black wings that were beautiful and threatening at the same time.

"Black wings show a symbol of power, show them off proudly," Erebus said from his throne.

"Of course," I responded.

"Now that that's done, I guess I should send you on your first job, don't you think?" Chaos asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The First Job**

 **3rd POV**

Nighttime, around midnight: Unknown location

The rain fell and pitter pattered on the street. The street was empty, and it was extremely silent. That was until feet pounded on the street.

A man was rushing down the street. He seemed to be scared out of his wits. He was panting and hurting, but he just kept sprinting, not stopping. He couldn't stop, or _he_ would get him. He was worried out of his mind. The first day was just a disappearance of one of his room guards. He didn't think much of it. He thought it was just a coincidence. Then, a week later, he found all three guards guarding his personal bedroom dead with their throats slit. Finally, he saw the message in blood on the wall above his bed. ' _You are next, Victor. You will face judgement. Change your ways or face the punishment in two days-time._ ' He didn't believe the message at first. He thought that if a he put enough guards on duty for the next couple of nights, he would be fine. Boy was he wrong.

He woke up two nights later by a crash and a shatter of glass. He heard three quick thumps right after as well. He heard gunshots go off and silence for a while. He thought he was safe until the doors busted open. A man in a cloak stood there and walked over to Victor. Victor opened his window before the mystery man reached him, and he leaped out. He landed on the ground. Luckily his bedroom was on the first floor. He ran out on to the street and found himself running. He was terrified out of his skin. He wouldn't stop running, in fear he would die. He eventually reached the edge of the town which led into a thick and dark forest. He slowly roamed the woods, cautious from the tales he had heard of the beasts in the forests. He crept through the trees, hoping to not come across an animal or worse, the man.

After three hours of wandering aimlessly, he found a small cottage that looked abandoned. He walked inside and laid down on the bed. He worried that he would be caught, but was too tired to really care. Just as he was about to fall asleep, there was a crash of thunder outside that followed a flash of lightning. He finally fell asleep after he worried about the man and slept for a good hour. He suddenly awoke from his sleep from the house shuddering and the window smashing right near the bed. He was about to get up to run away, when a hand grabbed him through the window and pulled him out. He looked up at the man in the cloak with fear evident in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Victor asked the man.

"Your worst nightmare, bastard."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because, you are a bastard and don't care about others. You are a rapist, a murderer, and a fucking goddamn awful person in general!"

"So?! No one cares about those bitches I find on the street! Why do you care what happens to them?!"

"You bastard!" The man screamed at Victor. He reached down and grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground.

Victor kept making gurgling noises, "Please... ugggghhhhh... please... argh... have mercy..." He eventually stammered out.

"Did you show those girls mercy!? When they begged you to stop!? When they begged you to show them mercy, for you to set them free!?"

Victor didn't respond. Instead, he just gurgled, and blood started to pour out of his mouth. Then, slowly, the man let go. Victor fell to the ground, inches from death.

"You deserve worse than that quick of the death, so don't think of yourself as lucky, you bitch," The man told Victor.

"Who are you?" Victor scratched out.

"My name? My name doesn't really matter, but you can call me your worst nightmare," The man said as he neared Victor after every few words.

 **(A/N Heads up, I intend to make this torture at least kind of gory, so if that bothers you, I'm sorry. You can skip ahead to Percy's POV.)**

 **Victor POV**

I just went wide eyed as I felt a knife slowly enter my knee. I felt the knife twist in my leg, making it come alight with a fire of pain. I felt the blood as it slowly oozed down my leg, seeping into my sock. I could feel the bone being cut into, the muscles being cut, and the blood being spilled. I felt the pain of the blade skinning my leg, I felt it going lower and lower. I felt like my leg was being disabled which it probably was. I felt the pain as if my skin was burning off. Then, I realized it was. I could feel the blade cutting and burning me. I could hear the bubbling of my skin and blood. The worst part though was the smell. It smelt like… like burning skin, I guess. It had a pungent odor that made hellhounds seem like they have nice breath. I didn't know how he was doing that, but it hurt like a bitch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Was my only response.

"Already screaming? I thought you'd have more self-control than that."

"Please, make it stop. I beg of you!"

"Okay," He said with a sadistic gleam. He took the knife out and the cold air felt like a blessing and a curse on my leg. I felt the sizzling blood cooling down, but it didn't stop at a normal temperature. No, it kept going lower, I could feel my blood starting to slow. My skin started forming ice on it.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm doing what you said. I'm stopping. I'm not physically hurting you anymore. The cold is."

With that the man left, I felt my leg freeze. I tried to raise it, and when I did, it fell right back down, and my foot shattered like glass.

I could only let out a scream of unimaginable pain as I felt pain flare up throughout my body. I felt the cold tingly feeling, like in my leg, go into my torso and spread through the other leg. I felt the cold seep into my chest. I felt my heart slowly stop beating. I only got to see the moon, gleaming down on me as if it approved of the torture I just endured. I felt like crying, but my tears froze as soon as they formed. I felt my body freeze. In the last few moments, when I died, I swore I could hear laughter from only a couple meters away.

 **Percy POV**

I heard Victor scream and couldn't keep it in. I let out a chuckle at the man who made killed many and made many more suffer. The look of terror on his face made me contempt. I knew, that I put to rest the evil in this world. The evil that haunted over everyone in the night. I put to rest the devil himself of this world. It felt great. It stills feel great when I think back on it. Victor was the 'king', more like tyrant, of the world Dizon. He didn't only kill and rape women. He also sold some women and men into slave labor. He executed some people just for the hell of it. He was a real bastard, and it felt great to see him die. I watched his life force fade away, and I then took my leave. I teleported myself off of the planet and into the throne room.

I bowed, "Good evening lords and ladies, the job is done."

"Oh my goodness, how many times do I have to say it?" I heard Chaos say above me. I just smirked at her and tilted my head.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You are unbearable," She said but smiled hugely. That gave away her true emotions.

"I know. Now, I have finished, and I was wondering if there is anything else I have to do? I must admit, I think I will like this job."

"That's good to hear, and no, you don't need to do anything else. You can do whatever you want."

I nodded my head and walked out of the palace doors. I was heading to my room before I felt a strong aura behind me. I turned around and looked into the beautiful eyes of my one of my girlfriends.

"Hello Nyx, you look amazing as always."

She just blushed at my comment, "Thank you, it's nice to see you again. Two days felt like those forty years again."

"Well, I'm back, and I love seeing you… and I think I might, kinda love you."

"I love you too Percy. Come back to my palace with me, please?" She asked me and started tugging on my arm.

"Okay, okay, of course I will," I answered, and with that, she flashed us into her palace. I was just about to ask what she wanted to do when I heard a scream.

"PERCY!" I turned around and was tackled by two girls with black hair.

"Zoe? Bianca? What are you guys doing here?" I asked them with a huge smile on my face.

I felt arms wrap around my midsection from behind me, "I brought them here. I wanted to surprise you," Nyx said while placing her head on my shoulder.

"This is definitely a surprise. Thank you, I'm so happy you did this for me."

"Of course! I mean, they certainly didn't have any objections to the idea," Nyx said and smirked at the other two.

Zoe and Bianca blushed heavily.

"Well guys, I'm tired, and I for one, want to go to bed, so goodnight girls."

I walked off into the master bedroom. I assumed when they were tired they would join me. I was entering the realm of Morpheus when I felt three people climb onto the bed. I felt someone snuggle behind me, and another cuddling into my arms. I finally felt someone climb over near my head and put my head in their lap. I fell asleep to someone combing my hair mindlessly.

Morning

I woke up to find Nyx in between my arms. Zoe hugging my back tightly, and Bianca lying back with my head in her lap and her hands in my hair. I smiled and couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy. I just hoped they were as happy as me. After a couple minutes, Nyx's eyes started to flutter open. I looked down at her the best I could. When she finally awoke, she opened her eyes and stared into mine. She leaned in and quickly kissed me on the cheek. Nyx just snuggled right up into my arms and let out a content sigh. I'm pretty sure she was smiling. After a while, I felt Bianca and Zoe stirring too. Zoe was first to come around, and I turned my position, so I could face her. She looked up, smiled brightly, kissed me for couple of seconds, then finally went back to snuggling. I just rolled my eyes at the way all of the girls were acting that day. Finally, a minute or so later, Bianca awoke. I stared up into her eyes, and she smiled back down at me. I was about to try my best to reach up and kiss her, but she closed the distance and smiled even more into the kiss. 'Man, this is one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I'm so happy to have these girls in my life. I love them so much.' I thought as I felt all three snuggle in a little more, almost as if they read my mind. After a couple more minutes of cuddling and snuggling, I heard Chaos call for me in my head.

"Girls, Chaos wants me to come to the throne room. She didn't ask for you Nyx, so I don't think you need to go."

All the girls grumbled a little and tightened their holds on me. I just rolled my eyes and eventually wormed my way out of their embraces. I reached the doorway and turned back to see all three snuggling up to each other and being loving to each other. I just smiled and shadow traveled to the throne room. When I arrived, Chaos was the only one in the room.

"Lady Chaos, what may I do for you?" I asked her, bowing extremely low, and I was smirking the whole time.

She just let out a huff of annoyance, "Well, I have a job for you. One that I think you will quite like. I want you to go back to Earth. A dark force is rising and plans to destroy Earth. I want you to help them but don't tell them who you are. You can tell some people, just not everyone. Make sure you trust them with your life."

"Really!? Thank you so much!" I yelled as I ran up and hugged her. She just laughed and hugged back.

"Don't worry about it. I've been trying to find a reason for you to back to Earth anyway. This luckily just came up. You can even take Bianca and Zoe with you too. Nyx can visit whenever she wants."

"Thank you, thank you so much. I will help them of course. When would you like me to go?"

"Right now, of course."

 **(A/N Sorry for late update, but I did get it up. Anyways guys, see you Sunday… hopefully.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N** _ **PLEASE READ THIS A/N!**_ **I want to know. Do you guys want me to write another story along with this one? This one would probably come out on Sundays while the other fanfic would come out on Wednesdays. I will leave this poll up for about for at least a week or so, probably much longer, and I will warn you when they are ending.**

 _ **First poll:**_

 **Yes –**

 **No –**

 _ **Second Poll (Only if you chose yes):**_

 **Second fanfic will be about the PJO crew and the people in the fanfics reading a fanfiction. I'll put my own type twist on it, so it isn't TOO cliché (p.s. if this one wins, there will be another poll to see what fanfiction you want them to read.). –**

 **Second fanfic will be an AU where gods and stuff are still there, but Percy is a mortal. –**

 **Second fanfic will be a totally different category. I would probably do a Spider-Man fanfic if you wanted a different category. –**

 **So, yeah, I know this was a longer A/N, and I thank you for sticking with me. Now, onto the part you all have, hopefully, been waiting for. I present you… Chapter 9!)**

 **Chapter 9: The Return**

 **Artemis POV**

Same time: Earth

I had to listen to my idiot brother complain about how he was about to get laid, but instead, he had to come here for this council meeting. I was so annoyed, and that didn't help my already near depressed state. Ever since Percy died those near three years ago, the sea turned slightly bleaker, the moon would be dimmer, and basically, everything was awful. It was even worse for the first couple of months with father and Apollo saying that I shouldn't have loved Percy. They finally listened when I practically begged them to listen to me. I just wanted to tell them I loved him. They eventually accepted it. Anyways, back to the meeting, Father called this meeting to check up on everyone's domains. When it came my turn, I was in deep though on how Percy would react to this meeting. How he would make a sarcastic comment and make me laugh. I missed him so much.

"Hey, Artemis, you there?" My brother, Apollo, asked me.

"Hmmmm... what?"

"Father asked if everything in the hunt was running smoothly."

I just nodded absentmindedly. Father was about to ask Apollo about his domain when there was a bright flash in the middle of the throne room. It was so bright everyone had to look away. When the light died down, there stood Chaos, the creator of the universe, and three people that wore cloaks. Two appeared to be girls while one seemed to be a _boy_.

When everyone noticed Chaos, we all bowed to her. The boy in the cloak chuckled slightly. I looked up confused and annoyed with him. Then, I saw Chaos's frown and upset look.

"It's not funny Void!" Chaos told off the boy standing next to her.

"It kinda is," He responded with a smirk. We could see the three people's chins and mouths, but that was all we could see.

"Humph," Chaos pouted.

"Okay, now that Chaos, the baby she is, is now done complaining about you all bowing to her... you can stop by the way... I am here to inform you that I am here to help you in an upcoming war. This war will more than likely last many years and will be the hardest war fought on Earth and anywhere… ever. That being said, I am the second strongest if not the strongest being in the universe, so we all should be fine. You never know though. Now, it's time for introductions. My name is Void, this fine lady right here is Stella," Void said as he pointed to the slightly taller girl to his left, "And this is Angel. Now, I want to go introduce us to the two camps, but first, may I please speak to Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, and Artemis? Thank you."

I was surprised to hear him call my name, but I slowly got up and stayed behind as everyone but Hestia, Poseidon, Hades, and I stayed behind. We walked over to the three. Chaos had left with the gods to Chaos knows where.

"Why did you want us to stay after Void?" Poseidon asked.

"Well, the names we said aren't our real names. We would like to tell you who we are. Angel, want to go first? By the way, Hades, you may leave after her. Everyone else I would like to stay till the end though."

"Of course, Void," Angel stepped up. She slowly pulled down her hood, and Hades and I gasped.

"Bianca?" Hades whispered.

"Hi Dad, m'lady."

Hades went forward and wrapped her up in an extremely tight hug. He backed away with a huge smile on his face and flashed out of the throne room. Next, I went up and pulled her in a hug.

"I know you weren't a hunter for long, but I would be happy to have you back if you want," I offered, and she just slightly blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, now Stella, would you like to go?" Void asked the second girl with her hood up.

"Why not?" She stated casually. She pulled her hood down, and I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Zoe, is that really you?" I asked shocked and happy. 'Only if I could have Percy back, then, I would be the happiest person alive right now.' I thought to myself as I wrapped her up in a hug.

"Yes, it is, Lady Artemis. It is very good to see you, old friend. I have missed you a lot."

"I have missed you too. We need to get caught up on how," I pointed to her cloak, "This happened," I said, and she just chuckled and gave me a squeeze.

After a while, Hestia, Poseidon, and I turned our attention to Void. He was smiling at the interaction between all the families and friends being reconnected.

He then reached up for his hood, "Whelp, I guess it is my turn isn't it Arty?" When he said that, I knew who it was before he even pulled down his hood. When it fell down, I just sobbed into my hand. Poseidon was the first to recover from the shock.

"My boy! I missed you so much! How did this happen?! Where have you been?!"

"Oh, you know, getting blessed by all the primordials and stuff, the usual. I'll explain more when I am in front of everyone. It'll be easier like that. Poseidon just chuckled and flashed to Atlantis more than likely.

After Poseidon left, Percy turned to me and smirked at me, "What's wrong moonbeam? Did you miss me?"

Then, I did something neither of us expected. I walked up to him and slapped him hard, "How could you?! You left me! I just got you, and you left me! Why?! WHY?!" I broke down crying then and there, falling into his arms.

He just cradled me and pat my hair. He kissed my forehead, trying to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry my precious moonbeam, but I couldn't just let you die. You mean too much to me, and I'm here now. By the way, I'll need to tell you something that's… pretty important. Now, are you going to be fine love?"

I just nodded my head in response. He smiled and turned to Hestia who was the final one to recover from the shock. Before anyone knew what was happening, probably before even she knew what she was doing, she ran up and tackled Percy to the ground in a hug. When they were on the ground, she kissed him passionately. I should've felt some type of jealousy, but I didn't. He returned it almost instantly. When the broke apart for air, they both were smiling like idiots.

"I guess this involves you too the Hestia. Artemis, Hestia, I got something special from the blessing of Eros and Chaos."

"You mean besides the better looks?" I joked. He just blushed in response.

"No... when I was blessed, I was also given the... feature... of having seven lovers. I have found five so far, obviously you two, the primordial Nyx, and these two behind me, Zoe and Bianca. It might take you a minute to process this, but if you don't want to be with me because of it, I'll understand," He finished looking at the ground.

I pulled up his chin, so he was looking at me, "Hey, I love you, and I think I can speak for Hestia as well. We don't care that you will have six other lovers besides us. We love you. We will love you no matter what," Hestia nodded her head to show that she agreed with me.

He gave us both a lopsided grin, then, a peck on the lips, "Good, now come on, let's go introduce Zoe, Bianca, and I to the two camps. Do you want to come with?"

Both of us nodded our nodded our heads, and with that, he flashed us to Camp Half-Blood.

 **Percy POV**

Camp Half-Blood

When we arrived at camp, we were standing on Half-Blood Hill, looking over the cabins, strawberry fields, the Big House, and the forest. We were about to walk down the hill when we ran into a couple of campers. They instantly saw me and raised their weapons.

"Who are you?!" A boy, maybe fifteen, asked.

" _Boy_ ,put your weapons down! These people are okay with us two Olympians!" Artemis sneered.

"Lady Artemis, Lady Hestia, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you. I was too focused on the unknown trio of people," The boy said as he bowed.

"It's okay Mark, no need to worry," Hestia said softly.

I just smiled and continued on to the Big House. I felt all four girls starting to follow me. I walked up to Chiron, who was looking at us with a confused look. He then noticed Artemis and Hestia and bowed.

I laughed at his confusing when I put my hand on his shoulder, "No need to bow. I would like for you to call the cabins to a meeting at the... I think the amphitheater would be best."

"Of course, but may I ask who you are?"

"You may call me Void, for now, at least."

"Okay, I'll go collect the campers Void," Chiron said. He then trotted away to the cabins. I smiled and walked down to the amphitheater. When I arrived, Artemis, Hestia, Zoe, and Bianca joined me up on the stage.

We waited for about twenty minutes for the campers to come and fill in the seats. After everyone settled down, I raised my hand, and a silence fell over the crowd.

"Actually, this'll be better with all the demi-gods here; I just realized. Oh well, might as well teleport them in," I said, and with a flick of my wrist, the Romans were teleported in.

"Okay, now that everyone is here... hello demi-gods, nymphs, centaur, and other magical creatures. My name is Void. I am here to help train you all and fight in an upcoming war," I waited for a while. I wanted to see how everyone would react.

"How do we know that you are even strong enough to help us? I mean, I'm the strongest hero to ever live, and you are probably incredibly weak!" The bastar- I mean Zack, said.

"I am the second strongest being in the world. I am not boasting either. It is just the truth."

"Psssshhh, suuuuuurrrrre, I challenge you to a duel! All powers and any weapons are allowed!"

"Okay, see you in the arena in ten minutes," I told him. He stormed off. I turned to everyone else, "I'm sorry, but there seems to be an interruption. We will continue this meeting when the fight is over. If you want to watch, go to the arena. If you do not, head to your cabins or stay here. I really don't care. I will see you all in ten to fifteen minutes," I then flashed out to the arena, waiting for Zack to arrive.

Ten minutes later

When Zack arrived, he was decked out in full armor, a sword, and a shield. He would have looked intimidating if he wasn't wobbling from the weight. He almost tipped over when he righted himself upwards.

"I'm here to beat you, _Void_."

"Okay, let's get this over with."

With that, Zack charged. Wanting to get back to the introduction, I just simply flicked my wrists. The ground shot up and smacked him right in the face, instantly knocking him out.

"Okay, now that that is over, everyone please return to the amphitheater. Thank you."

With that, everyone walked back to the amphitheater while I flashed Zack to the infirmary and myself to the amphitheater as well. Everyone once again took their seats, a little nervously this time though, seeing the display of power I put on.

"Okay, now that that is over, you all know who I am. The fair lady on my left is Stella, and the lady to my right is Angel. Now, any questions?"

A Roman camper raised her hand, "How did you get those Earth powers?"

"I was blessed by all the primordials."

"Oh," Was her only reply.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, who are you really?" Annabit- Annabeth asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

Annabeth just huffed in annoyance. I smirked slightly at this.

"Is that all?" I asked. No one said anything, "Okay then, goodbye everyone. I hope you all will impress me tomorrow in your training."

They all grumbled a bit and left. I made an extra cabin for the roman demi-gods for each cohort. The same size as the ones at Camp Jupiter as well. They all walked to their cabins as I walked towards the Big House. I told my girlfriends to do whatever they want. Hestia went to the hearth in the camp. Artemis went to her cabin which the hunters occupied. Bianca and Zoe went to the shooting range to train. As I was walking to the Big House, I heard sobs coming from the woods. I walked over to the woods and found a sight that slightly broke my heart. I saw Hazel sobbing her heart out, and Reyna comforting her. Reyna looked up and saw me. She had a confused look on her face.

"Void, what are you doing here?" She questioned. As she did, Hazel looked up with tears still streaming down her face.

"I heard crying and came to check it out. What's wrong?" I asked Hazel, and she just looked down.

"I... *sniff**sniff*... I found my boyfriend cheating on me right before you teleported us to the amphitheater."

"Really? Well, I'm sorry, but since you seem so depressed, I guess I could make your day a little brighter. Yours too, Praetor Reyna."

"How do you know my name Void?" Reyna questioned as Hazel stared at me questioningly.

"This is why," I said as I flipped down my hood. They both gasped and wrapped their arms around me. I hugged them back just as tightly, "I missed you guys."

"I missed you too Perce!" They both said at the same.

I chuckled a bit, "Now, do I have to beat up Frank for you?"I asked her completely serious.

"No, it's okay. If he doesn't love me, then, that's fine. I can't force him to."

"Okay, Reyna, how're you?"

She blushed a bit when I called her out, "I'm good Perce."

"Great!"

"So, how did this happen?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, I died, joined Chaos's army, trained, and now, I'm here. Simple enough."

"Sure, because that's extremely simple, Hazel, how about you go to your cabin for tonight okay? I want to talk to Percy anyways," Reyna said. Hazel just nodded and walked towards the Hades cabin to probably catch up with Nico as well.

"So, Reyna, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well... first, can I ask a question first?"

"You just did, but you may ask another."

She smiled slightly, "Well I just... are you dating anyone?"

"I am as a matter of fact," At this, Reyna looked crestfallen, "I actually have five girlfriends right now, and I have room for two more."

"What?!" Reyna whispered... or rather screamed.

"My blessing from Eros and Chaos combined made it so I can have seven lovers."

"Oh... how do you know if someone is a lover?"

"I usually find from a kiss. Though, I don't let anyone just kiss me. We have to be pretty close first."

"Like this?" She asked. With that simple statement, Reyna leaned over and kissed me passionately. I felt the connection almost immediately.

We finally pulled away for air and I smiled at her, "Guess who just filled in the sixth slot Rey-Rey? I guess we were close enough already."

She just grinned at me hugely and pecked me on the lips, "Great, who are the other five? I'm assuming Artemis and four others?"

"Yep, the other four are Hestia, Stella, Angel, and the primordial, Nyx."

"Who are Angel and Stella, and really, another maiden goddess and a primordial are with you as well?!"

"They can tell you, and yes, they are a part of our little group."

"Damn Percy."

We sat there in a comfortable silence until I broke it, "Let's go find the other four here and head to bed. I'll create a Chaos cabin for us."

"Okay, let's go."

I snapped my fingers and created a cabin at the edge of the forest. We collected Artemis, Hestia, Zoe, and Bianca, and we all headed to the cabin. I introduced everyone to Reyna as my newest girlfriend. They greeted her with open arms. Zoe and Bianca then revealed themselves. Artemis, Hestia, and I walked to the bedroom to sleep while Zoe, Bianca, and Reyna got to know each other. After a while of getting to know each other, the three came into the bedroom and joined us. 'Maybe this will actually be slightly enjoyable being back in camp… even with the bitch and bastard here. I at least have my girlfriends, and I could only be happier if Nyx was here.' Soon after I finished my thought, I fell asleep.

 **(A/N Thank you so much for reading, and please, do not forget to vote on the poll in the A/N up top. Anyways guys, I'll see you Wednesday. BYYYYYYEEEEEEE!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N Hey guys, don't forget to vote! Here is the poll:**

 _ **First Poll:**_

 **Yes – 2**

 **No – 3**

 _ **Second Poll (Only if you said yes to the first one.):**_

 **Reading fanfic. If this one is chosen, there will be a poll after these two to decide the fanfic they would read. – 2**

 **An AU where Percy is mortal, but immortal beings are still around and alive. – 0**

 **Different category of fanfic all together (probably Spider-Man because that is the other thing I know the most about, only trumped by Percy Jackson probably). – 1**

 **Here we are again, another long A/N. Hope you all don't mind too much. This is important to me. Here is the chapter. Hope you all enjoy.)**

 **Chapter 10: The Reveal and the Army**

 **Percy POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I saw a mass of auburn hair on my chest. I smiled and looked around me. I saw Hestia, Zoe, Reyna, and Bianca all in my bed, huddled close together. Luckily, I made this bed a bit bigger last night. I looked back down at Artemis who was on my chest and felt her stir a little bit. She was waking up, and I just kept smiling down at her. She raised her head and tensed for a bit. She then smiled up at me. She raised her body up, so that her head rested on my shoulder.

"Morning," She whispered in my ear.

"Good morning my little Moonbeam," I whispered right back in hers. I looked at her face and saw it beet red.

I was about to comment on it when Hestia and Bianca started to stir a little. Artemis and I looked at them and waited for them to wake up. Hestia was first to get up, and I smiled at her when she looked at us. I pecked Artemis on the lips very quickly and rolled her off me; she just pouted at me. I then rolled Hestia over on top of me.

"Good morning Hestia, how are you?" I asked.

"Good morning! I'm alright, how're you?" She said slightly groggily.

"Well, my Little Flame, I am good. I am in an amazing mood today so far, and it is all because I got to wake up to my girlfriends all around me, sleeping peaceful."

She blushed at the nickname but smiled the entire time. I smiled right back, right before I kissed her and rolled her over as Bianca was waking up.

I pulled Bianca up on top of me and smiled, waiting for her to wake up. When she finally woke up, she looked at me, kissed me, then rested her head right underneath my chin.

"Well then," I said slightly confused by the greeting and the suddenness of it, "Come on B, let's get up. Hesita and Artemis did their little routine," I said as I pulled her up and kissed her. That seemed to wake her up as she started to deepen the kiss and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I was about to give it to her too when I felt Zoe and Reyna starting to wake up. I slowly pulled away from Bianca and set her down next to Artemis and Hestia. I looked over and saw Reyna getting up first. I pulled her on top of me, and I decided to wake her up by kissing her. When she felt my lips on hers, her eyes instantly shot open. Then, she saw it was me kissing her, and she relaxed in my arms. I pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Good morning Rey."

"Good morning indeed," She replied. Everyone, besides Zoe since she was asleep, laughed at the comment. I set her down besides the others and waited for Zoe to wake up. Eventually, she did.

I smiled at her, "Good morning sleepy head. You were the last one to get up."

She blushed at the last comment I made, "Good morning," She said and pecked me on the lips. I smiled and got out of bed. I noticed that I didn't have a shirt on, and that all the girls were staring at my chest. I chuckled internally to myself as I pulled on my shirt and heard a couple groans and sighs.

I looked over at the five girls and motioned for them to get up. I slipped on my cloak as they got up. I told them to follow me, and we all filed out of the Chaos cabin. I walked towards the arena when I felt another presence or two following us. I didn't think much of it, but then I heard two screams of terror. I turned around and saw Zoe and Bianca with their hoods down. Then I noticed Zack and his gang of people. I saw them taking Zoe and Bianca toward the woods. I felt my rage rise faster and faster. I ran into the woods after them. Right after I calmed down a bit. I mean, I didn't want to kill anyone. Me trying to calm down was useless though. I saw Zack and his gang had tied Bianca up to a tree and gagged her mouth. The thing that really got to me though was that they were holding Zoe down as Zack was pulling down her pants, and his pants and boxers were already gone. I untied Bianca really fast. Then, I knocked out the two holding Zoe. Immediately afterwards, I grabbed Zack by the throat.

"LISTEN HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS! YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT ANY OF THE GIRLS THAT ARE WITH ME, YOU'RE DEAD! YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH ANY GIRL AT THIS CAMP, YOU ARE _DEAD_! I DON'T CARE WHO YOUR FATHER IS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BASTARD I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE! NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO TRY AND _RAPE_ SOMEONE! NO ONE WILL KNOW WHO DID IT! THAT'S BECAUSE I WILL HAVE MUTILATED YOUR BODY SO MUCH THAT NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO TELL WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE! GOT IT!?"

He quickly nodded, and I dropped his body. His whole face was blue from the lack of blood and air. I checked up on Zoe and Bianca and asked if they were alright. They nodded their heads slowly and clung to me with all their strength.

"Hey girls, let's go check the woods just to make sure no one else is out here because of him. Okay?" I asked slowly and carefully. They just nodded their heads.

We checked the entire forest, and no one else was there, luckily. We returned to the arena and everyone was waiting for us. The hunt was crying seeing their newly revived sisters revealed, and the campers who knew them were dumbstruck. I was about to announce who they were when I felt someone come up behind me. I was about to turn around when I felt a sword go through me. I heard screams of surprise, anguish, and happiness. I turned around and saw _her_. I saw Annabitch just standing there with a look of triumph on her face. That look was replaced by fear though when I just pulled the sword out of my stomach. I'm not going to lie. It hurt, but I could take it. I tossed the sword to the side and punched the bitch in the face. I walked away but noticed she kept coming. I thought it was time I finally embarrassed someone at this camp. She ran at me with her dagger out and by her side. She ran at me and swung the dagger. I dodged and kept dodging all of her attacks. She kept coming and eventually was worn out. I decided to end it after about twenty minutes of the same thing. I grabbed the blade of the dagger, pulled her closer to me, yanked the blade out of her hand, pushed her away with my foot, and tossed the blade across the arena.

"Yield, you cannot win this fight," I said and turned around to leave. I was walking towards my girlfriends when I felt Annabitch come up behind me. I was expecting her to swing a sword at me or something. What she did shocked me; it shocked me so much, I couldn't react and stop it. She reached up and pulled down my hood. I was about to flick it up again, but it would have been useless. I just stood there and looked around at her with shock in my eyes. I was about to say something, but before I could she did something I couldn't explain.

"PERCY!" She yelled and ran at me. When she reached me, I tensed for a fight, but instead, I was dumbfounded again. She ran up to me and kissed me...

 **(A/N Thought about ending it here, but I thought it was a little short… so here you go.)**

 **Annabeth POV**

I thought about swinging my sword and trying to hurt Void, but I assumed he thought I was going to do that. I didn't know what to do, so I pulled down his hood. When I saw his face; I was so shocked I just stood there for a moment. I mean it was Percy, my Percy, The Percy that I lost, but I knew he would come back to me. I just knew it.

"PERCY!" I yelled and ran into his arms. I kissed his lips. The same lips I remembered from about three years prior. They were so soft and tasted like sea salt. Just like I remembered. I was about to deepen the kiss when I felt him push me off. I realized he was pissed off from the way he was looking at me.

"Annabeth, why did you kiss me?" Percy asked.

"I kissed you because you came back to me. You must have come back for me, right?" I asked, slightly confused on why he was so mad at me.

"Annabeth, I almost didn't want to come back because you were here! I came back to protect those I care about and did you forget that I was in a relationship with Artemis before I died? Why would I go back to you when you cheated on me, and I was perfectly happy in another relationship. Gods, you are so self-centered. I can't believe I ever loved you," He said with a complete straight face and no emotion.

"No... it was a mistake. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have cheated on you! I'm so sorry!" I pleaded with him and started to hang off of him like a monkey.

"Now you are just making a fool or yourself. I'm happy Annabeth. I'm happy without you," And with that sentence, Percy left me, just like last time he was here and alive.

 **Zoe POV**

When Annabeth ran up and kissed Percy, I was about to pull out my bow and shoot her right in the face. I pulled out an arrow when Artemis stopped me and pointed back to the arena. I saw Percy push Annabeth off and start to tell her off. I saw her plead and beg, and I couldn't have been happier when he walked out of the arena. I cheered on the inside when I saw the look of defeat in Annabeth's eyes. I ran up to Percy when he got to his cabin and made sure no one was around. Once I saw it was all clear, I passionately kissed him and put all of my feelings into the kiss. He returned it and started to close the door when the other four walked in. When I was done, they all did the same as me. I smiled and felt no sign of jealousy. I was the happiest I've ever been. All I had to do now was wait for Nyx to join us and for Percy to find his last lover.

"So, Percy, I was wondering; do you know when Nyx is coming down?" I asked, wanting us all to be together.

"No, I don't know, but I believe it's soon."

"Good," I said as I took his hand into mine. Hestia switched into her eight-year-old form and climbed onto his shoulders. Artemis held his other hand, while Bianca and Reyna held onto each of his arms. It was perfect. I was about to state my happiness when a bright flash entered the room.

We all looked and saw Nyx sitting on Percy's bed. She got up and kissed Percy deeply.

"Hello, for the few who don't know who I am, I am Nyx, the primordial of night and one of Percy's lovers," Nyx explained and sat back down on the bed.She looked comfortable, so we all joined her. Percy making the bed just a bit wider, so we could a fit.With the thoughts of life not being able to get any better running through my head, I fell into the darkness of sleep.

 **Nyx POV**

Same time as when Annabeth kissed Percy: primordials' throne room

I was waiting in the throne room for Chaos. She called me there for she knows what, but I was waiting, and my thoughts started to drift to Percy. I was wondering how he was doing and whether he missed me or not. It might've seem stupid, but I felt almost as if I didn't deserve Percy. I mean he was just so perfect and I just felt as if I wasn't enough. I felt like I don't help him at all. I was thinking about this when Chaos flashed in. I had to look away at the brightness that would put Aether to shame. I turned back to see Chaos calmly sitting on her throne.

"Lady Chaos, what is that you need of me?"

"Well, I decided to let you spend some time with Percy today, but I also want you to take the army to Olympus tomorrow. As soon as possible would be best as well for the army to arrive" She said to me with a small smile gracing her face.

"Of course, Lady Chaos. Thank you as well."

"No problem, honestly, I should probably be thanking you. You and Percy's other lovers are what keep him sane. Without you all, he would've been swallowed up by his training. Honestly, you were the first to take him out of it, so if I had to decide, I would say you are the thing that makes and made Percy who he is now and how happy he is now. He is happy because of you Nyx. Always remember that," She told me gently.

I looked at her with a glint in my eye, "Thank you Chaos. Thank you so much."

I surprised her and me by running up and hugging her. She gently reached around me and patted my back. I collected myself and nodded my goodbye to her. She flashed out as I turned away and teleported to Percy's Chaos cabin.

When I flashed in, I saw Percy with his three other lovers and two more. I smiled at them as I walked up to Percy and greeted him with a passionate kiss. His lips were like magic, and I could just melt in his arms. I loved the feelings of his hot breath on my lips, but unfortunately, we had to end it due to lack of oxygen. After I greeted Percy, I introduced myself to the girls who didn't know me. After that, I sat down on Percy's bed and beckoned them to follow my lead. They happily obliged, and everyone climbed into bed. I snuggled up against Percy's side as I felt Hestia cuddle against my back. I smiled and fell asleep, the happiest I had been in a while.

 **Percy POV**

Morning

I woke up and saw Nyx, Hestia, and Artemis to my left and Reyna, Bianca, and Zoe to my right. I smiled and relaxed for a minute or two. After a couple minutes, I decided that I would surprise my girls with breakfast when they woke up. I got up without awaking any of them up (I don't know how I did it, so please, don't ask). I walked to the kitchen and put on bacon, eggs, waffles, ham and cheese omelets, and biscuits on or in the oven. Once it was almost done, Artemis, the first girl to wake up, walked in. She walked over to me and pecked me on the lips, and she then sat down. I finished up breakfast and set it all on the table. Artemis and I were making our plates as Nyx, Zoe, and Reyna walked in. They all pecked me on the lips just like Artemis did and got their own plates. After everyone settled down and started eating, Bianca and Hestia finally woke up and walked in. They did the same as the other girls and started to eat right along with them. I smiled at them and started to wonder how I ever got this lucky.

After about twenty minutes, Nyx spoke up, "I am so happy to see you Percy, and I am so thankful you made this amazing breakfast for us. I did not just come here to visit you though. As much as I wanted to, Chaos sent me to teleport the army into Olympus and have them showed around."

I nodded my head, "How about we take the campers up to Olympus, so we can introduce the army to everyone at once instead of multiple times?"

"Yeah, that's a smart idea, great thinking Percy," Nyx complemented me.

"No problem, well, I may as well go transport the campers to Olympus and reveal myself to the gods. I mean, the campers already know, so why not the gods?"

"Exactly, now, let's go honey and introduce the army."

Nyx and I walked out, arms interlocked, and headed down to the amphitheater. I walked to the center of the stage and screamed, loud enough for everyone to hear, "CAN EVERYONE PLEASE COME TO THE AMPHITHEATER. WE ARE BRINGING THE ARMY DOWN TO EARTH AND WANT EVERYONE TO MEET THEM. THANK YOU."

After about twenty minutes, everyone was in the amphitheater waiting for me to open a portal and transport them all.I opened a portal once I made sure everyone was ready, and they started to file through. I waited for the last ones to go through and I saw Hazel weeping in the back of the line. I stopped her and asked her what was wrong.

"Right before you called us all here, I saw Frank and that Venus bitch kissing," When she finished, she broke down and fell into my arms. I just held her close and whispered comforting words into her ear.

"Thank you for being there, I really needed that," Hazel whispered, almost so I didn't hear her.

I raised her head up with my hand, so she was looking at me, "Hazel, I'll always be there for you. You're my friend and never think otherwise. You are extremely special. Frank was stupid for leaving you. You are great, much better than that 'Venus Bitch' as you put it," I smirked at her in the end, and I could have sworn I saw a blush on her face.

"Thanks Percy."

"No problem, now, let's go meet the army."

She nodded her head, and together, we walked through the portal.When I stepped into the throne room, everyone quieted down. I nodded my thanks and turned to the gods.

"Gods of Olympus, I think it is time I introduce myself, at least before my army comes."

Zeus nodded his head in approval as if I needed it, "Go on Void."

"Of course," I flipped back my hood and looked up to see all the gods, except for Poseidon, Artemis, and Hestia, looking at me in shock. I smiled, "Hey guys, how's it been?"

"P-Perseus?" Zeus asked kind of surprised. I nodded my head in response. I also noticed most goddesses blushing and Aphrodite straight up drooling. 'That probably happened when I was revealed to the camps too. I was just so mad I must've not noticed.' I thought to myself.

Then Athena dawned a questioning look on her face, "Artemis, why are you not greeting Perseus here?" Athena questioned.

"Oh, he told me earlier."

"What?! When?!" Athena asked, angry that someone knew something before her.

"When he held, Hestia, Poseidon, Hades, and I after the meeting. He didn't tell Hades though."

Athena just pouted and silently sulked in her chair. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Now that that's out of the way. Please welcome, CHAOS'S ARMY!" With that, I opened a portal, and an army that could fill the throne room tenfold filled the streets of Olympus. Every single one of the campers and gods mouths dropped to the floors.

"This is the army."

 **(A/N Okay guys, I hope you all enjoyed. Please, don't forget to vote on the poll I put up. If you don't vote, the likely hood of the choice you want goes down a bit. So, vote, and we can all be happy. Oh my god, this just dawned on me. We are in double digits! I'm so excited. I hope you all are happy about that too. Anyways guys, I'll see you next time, BYYYYYYEEEEEEE!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N Hey guys, don't forget to vote! Here is the poll:**

 _ **First Poll:**_

 **Yes – 2**

 **No – 3**

 _ **Second Poll (Only if you said yes to the first one.):**_

 **Reading fanfic. If this one is chosen, there will be a poll after these two to decide the fanfic they would read. – 2**

 **An AU where Percy is mortal, but immortal beings are still around and alive. – 0**

 **Different category of fanfic all together (probably Spider-Man because that is the other thing I know the most about, only trumped by Percy Jackson probably). – 1**

 **Please, vote. This is important to me. If I know what you guys want me to do, this makes it much easier on me. I started this because I wanted to, but I continue this story and, hopefully in the future, others for you guys. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy chapter 11.)**

 **Chapter 11: The Training 2.0 and**

 **Percy POV**

When everyone finally closed their mouths, I started speaking, "Okay, everyone, army included, I want to make an announcement," All eyes turned to me in one motion. It was honestly kind of creepy, "I would like to train the campers, and the army will need a place to stay. Also, the hunters should stay at camp. We will make it larger to accommodate for all three groups. I would like my generals and I to train everyone in their powers and skills. Now, my generals, will you please introduce yourselves?"

Jackie walked forward, "My name is Jackie Farmer, also known as Gem."

Davis stepped out next, "My name is Davis Mills, also known as blue."

Mason took a step forward then flashed a smile, making many girls blush, "My name is Mason Fitzgerald, also known as Speed."

Finally, Selina sulked forward, "My name is Selina Stile, also known as Shadow."

I took one last look around and smirked. I opened my mouth to speak when a voice behind me squeaked, and I felt small arms wrap around my torso. I looked down and saw Jade. She looked older, but she still had that innocent look she had all those years ago. It surprised me when I first saw her, but now, it brings a smile to my face.

"P-Per-Percy," She whispered and started to break down. I just realized I was so busy with camp and my girlfriends, I almost forgot her.

I picked her up and put her on my shoulders, "Hey Jade, how're you doing sis?"

She smiled brightly at me, remembering I was her adopted brother, "I'm doing much better now that you are here."

"Me too sis, me too."

I looked around and noticed mostly everyone smiling at us. I grinned up at Jade and felt happier just with the little small sunshine on my shoulders. I would have thought she was a daughter of Apollo if I didn't know she was Zeus' daughter.

"Okay everyone, I'll make a portal, and when you arrive at camp, it will be larger and more… war-like."

Everyone nodded, and I created a portal as I made the camp larger and ready for war. All the people filed through, even the gods. I went in last and looked around.

"Okay, I want everyone who is not in the Chaos Army to go to the arena. I will meet you all there with my generals. Thank you!"

They all nodded and headed towards the arena. My generals and I went followed behind them all as I told Jackie, David, Mason, and Silena what I wanted them to teach.

"Jackie, can you teach knife fighting?"

"Of course, Percy."

"Good, now, David, I would like you to teach sword fighting."

"Okay."

"Now Mason, you are our best shot. I would like you to teach archery."

"Duh," He said as if I was dumb. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Selina, I would life for you to teach spear fighting."

"What else would I do?" She asked sarcastically.

"I will oversee everything, but first, I think we should get these guys warmed up. What do you say?" I said smiling evilly to them.

"Sounds like a perfect plan," They all smirked back.

We reached the arena, and we told everybody the plan.

"Now, before we get started, I would like all of you to run around the camp twenty times."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Oh, and for some encouragement," I snapped my fingers, and twenty hellhounds appeared. They growled at the demigods as the demigods started running for their lives.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All five of us who were watching laughed.

Forty-seven minutes later **(A/N Doesn't it bother anyone else that 4 is spelled four, but 40 is spelled forty? Like, actually… what the fuck? Sorry, just had to make that comment, carry on.)**

I smiled as all the demigods collapsed at my feet. I smirked evilly before one got up and looked at me angrily.

"What was that for? You could have killed us?!" He shouted angrily.

"It was to prepare you. Trust me, this will get much worse. Now, everyone who wants to practice archery, go with Mason. Anyone who wants to practice spear fighting, go with Selina. Anyone who want to practice knife combat, go with Jackie. Finally, anyone who wants to practice sword fighting, go with David. I will monitor everyone and help where needed. Thank you."

All the demigods slowly got up and went to their wanted trainer. I smirked internally at some of the pained looks on their faces after such a long and tiring run. Everyone started training and paired up with a partner if it was melee combat. The others were just shooting at targets, varying in range depending on their skill level. I walked through and critiqued some stances and some blows. Honestly, it was going to take some time for these demigods to become warriors like the soldiers in the army were. I was never one to quit though. As I walked through, I noticed Zack not even doing anything.

I walked over to him, "Hey Zack, why aren't you training?"

"I don't need to train asshole. I am the best with a sword ever."

"Oh really? If that's the case, I challenge you to a duel. No powers, you may only use your 'skills'."

"Okay, this should be easy enough," He said arrogantly.

I stepped forward and pulled out my swords. He pulled out his own sword and charged at me. I moved to the side as he jabbed at my midsection. I whacked him in the back of the head with my forearm, and he tumbled away from me. We attracted a crowd now, and I was ready to embarrass this brat in front of everyone. He charged at me again. This time, I didn't move. I just stood there. When he almost reached me, I grabbed the blade of his sword, twirled it out of his hand, and flipped him over me, all in one move. After I did that, everyone looked at me in shock and slight fear. I just smiled at them. I was just about to ask Zack if he was going to surrender when I felt a strong gust of wind come out of nowhere and knock me down. I looked at Zack and saw him looking smug as ever. I felt anger flow through me as I rushed at him. Not even going at .5 Mach, I reached him in less than a second. I threw a punch to his jaw and then his ribs. I heard a sickening crunch both times. I wound up my fist and punched him so hard and fast, he created a sonic boom. He flew into the arena wall and cracked it, going three feet into it. I was about to go again when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Nyx. I looked at her questioningly. Then, I looked around the arena. Everyone was looking at me scared. My anger died almost instantly.

"I'm sorry," I muttered before disappearing before everyone.

 **Artemis POV**

I couldn't believe that just happened. I mean, first, Zack cheats like the lying son of a bitch he is, and second, Percy ran away. He left me, again! I was mad but worried too. I knew he didn't like people being afraid of him, but still, HE JUST LEFT!

"What happened?!" I heard someone scream to the left of me.

I looked over and could see Reyna looking frantic, "Percy left because he saw people were afraid of him, and he couldn't take the looks he was receiving."

"We have to find him!" She exclaimed frantically.

"I may agree with you, but let's give him a couple hours. He may just need to calm down," Nyx said reasonably.

"But... but I..." Reyna stuttered, trying to find a reason to look for Percy.

"But nothing, if he doesn't return in three hours, we will look for him. Until then, everyone back to training. Oh, can someone please take that Zeus spawn to the infirmary?" Nyx asked taking control since Percy left. Everyone nodded their heads and went back to training while a few Apollo campers took Zack to the infirmary.

"Now, Hestia, Reyna, Artemis, Zoe, and Bianca, may you please follow me?" Nyx asked us five.

"Sure," We all responded.

The six of us headed to the Chaos cabin and locked the door behind us. As soon as it closed, Reyna exploded, "HOW CAN YOU NOT WANT TO GO LOOK FOR PERCY?! DON'T YOU LOVE HIM?!"

By the look on Nyx's face, I could tell that hit a nerve, "I love with all my being, but I'm afraid that he might ignore us since he is in a state of sorrow. We couldn't help him, even if we wanted to. Which I do! Now, NEVER question my love for Percy again! Understand?" Nyx asked and slowly raised her voice throughout her little speech.

Reyna just nervously nodded her head.

"Now, we must think of where Percy may be while we wait for the time to run out."

"Maybe he is in the ocean, in Atlantis. He loves the sea," Bianca reasoned.

"No, he would like to keep a low profile and be away from people," Zoe countered.

We all wondered where he could be, until I had an idea, "I think I know!"

"Where?" The others questioned me.

"Well, while the hunt was at camp, before he died, we went on our first date...

 _Flashback_

 _"So, Moonbeam, I was wondering whether or not you wanted to go on a date with me..." Percy trailed off nervously as he was looking at the ground._

 _I laughed at his nervousness, "Of course I would Percy. Where are you taking me?"_

 _"Just wait. Do you trust me Artemis?"_

 _"With my life, Percy."_

 _"Okay, good, now, I'm going to cover your eyes and lead you to the place where we are going."_

 _"Okay," I cautiously agreed._

 _He covered my eyes and led me to the forest. We walked through the bushes and trees for a while until eventually we stopped. He slowly pulled away his hands, and what I saw made me gasp in surprise. It was beautiful. It was a cliff that overlooked the sea, and the moon was perfectly reflected off of it._

 _"This is the place I go when I need to cool down or when I just want to relax or something."_

 _I smiled at him. He was taking me to his special spot, and I could feel my stomach erupting with butterflies. I pecked him on the cheek, and we walked hand in hand to the cliff. We sat down as I rested my head on his shoulder, and he rested his on my head. That couldn't have gotten any better._

 _"The moon sure is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" He asked me, looking me dead in the eye as he lifted his head and smirked._

 _I blushed and then kissed him passionately, "I love you, Percy. I love you so much."_

 _"I love you too, my little moonbeam," He said. He then leaned in and kissed me once again. We stayed that way for what felt like forever._

 _Flashback end_

... so, that's where I think he is," I finished kind of lamely.

All the other girls smiled at me, and they too thought back to a time when they spent with Percy, whether it was before he became Void or after.

"We will go there in two-hours, an hour already has passed. Let's go and see how the trainees are doing," Nyx said and led us out of the cabin.

Two hours later: camp arena

"It's time; come on you five, let's go find Percy!" Nyx announced.

We all headed off into the forest, and I came to the cliff. When I thought Percy was never coming back to me, I went there many times to grieve. It took me a while to find it the first time, but after that time, I remembered where it was every single time.

Just when we were about to arrive, we heard shouting.

"-you seriously can't think you can beat me! This is hilarious!" We heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Yes, I can, and I will! You will never take those I love away from me. I won't allow it!" Percy's voice could be heard. We tried to get closer, but there was an invisible barrier. We went around the barrier, so we could see Percy and a strange man in a cloak.

"You are foolish. I will show you just how much you don't want to mess with me."

"I'll show you how much you don't want to piss me off... wait… it's a little late for that," Percy said. Then, he charged the hooded the figure.

The hooded figure chuckled and seemed to be toying with Percy. Every strike Percy threw, the man blocked and countered easily. Eventually, seeming to get bored, the strange and apparently dangerous man stabbed Percy in the gut with one simple motion. All six of us watching screamed in agony. Percy must have heard and turned to see us. His eyes told us to leave. Then, the hooded man looked at us. He laughed maniacally again. He took off his hood, and we saw he had blood red hair and eyes, tan skin, and a chiseled face. He gripped Percy's shoulder, and they disappeared in a blood red mist.

The barrier went down, and all six of us went to the spot where Percy and the man and disappeared. There was a note left behind. It said...

 _'Dear Artemis, Hestia, Zoe, Bianca, Reyna, and Nyx,_

 _Don't come looking for me. Your precious hero will die, slowly and painfully. If you try and find me, you will find_ _mayhem_ _on your hands._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anonymous.'_

 **(A/N Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed. I know it seemed a little OOC for Percy to get so mad earlier in the chapter, but Zack had pushed his limits way too far for a while, and him cheating was what pushed Percy over the edge. I hope you guys can understand that. Also, this is where this story starts to get a little bit away from the cliché storyline shit. Also, this story is about to get seriously dark. Like, torturing and fighting will be happening quite often. It gets pretty emotional and gory at some points, so if you all think that I should make this story rated M, I will. If not, then, I will keep it rated T. There won't be any adult type things in this story, so don't worry if that bothers you. I just want some insight on this story. Also, one final note, these next couple chapters are gonna be pretty short. I hope that won't bother you too much. Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Until next time, BYEEEEEE!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N Hey guys, don't forget to vote! Here is the poll:**

 _ **First Poll:**_

 **Yes – 4**

 **No – 3**

 _ **Second Poll (Only if you said yes to the first one.):**_

 **Reading fanfic. If this one is chosen, there will be a poll after these two to decide the fanfic they would read. – 3**

 **An AU where Percy is mortal, but immortal beings are still around and alive. – 0**

 **Different category of fanfic all together (probably Spider-Man because that is the other thing I know the most about, only trumped by Percy Jackson probably). – 2**

 **Again, please don't forget to vote. I'm also very sorry, but these next couple of chapter are going to be pretty short. I hope you won't mind too much. Anyways guys, see you Sunday.)**

 **Chapter 12: The Shadows**

 **Percy POV**

Unknown location and time

I woke up in a room where I couldn't see anything which was odd. Necause I could normally see through shadows with Erebus's blessing, yet I couldn't here. I tried to adjust, but the inky blackness seemed to swallow everything, even my vision. 'What is this stuff? This can't be anything natural, or else I would be able to see.' I thought to myself as I kept trying to look around.

"Well, looks like it worked. It's funny almost. It's funny how I beat you so easily. Obviously, you were distraught and distracted, but I mean... still. It's pathetic really. Why are you so feared?" A voice seemed to say all around me.

I didn't respond.

"Being stubborn, are we? Well, I guess I could try and make you talk. Might as well give you the option though... easy way... or _hard way_?" The voice asked, clearly male. He seemed to really like the idea of the hard way.

"Fuck... you... bastard..." I coughed out.

He laughed gleefully, "Okay, the hard way it is."

 **(A/N Heads up guys. This is going to be a long torture session. I'm sorry, but it's needed.)**

I was about to ask what he was going to do when I felt a sharp pain in my left thigh. I didn't feel it much at first, but the pain kept growing and growing in intensity. I felt an extremely hot, sharp blade piercing my right leg. I didn't know when it was going to stop. I just knew that there must've been more than one person there. I started feeling pricks along my entire body. At first, they were minor annoyances compared to the other two pains, but then they kept getting jabbed at... and jabbed at... and jabbed at. My skin became raw; I could almost feel it peeling off. The pain was unimaginable. After a few torturous hours of being poked, prodded, and stabbed over my entire body, it suddenly quit. I let out a breath of relief that soon ended. I felt a sword pierce my chest and hit my lung. I could feel my lung collapse, and I could feel the effects on my body. I felt the cold, hard metal of the blade slide out of my chest as blood fell down my front side and covered my shirt. I didn't realize it, but I was screaming so loud. I was surprised I didn't hear it. Then, a thought came to me, what if this blackness also swallowed sounds. If that was the case, how could I hear that man speak. I quickly realized that he probably created the blackness, so he could see, speak, and hear in it. I was terrified. Something I wasn't used to. I waited... and waited. I waited as I felt a hot smooth surface touch my skin. At first, it was just warm and relaxing, then it got hotter and hotter. I felt the circle being burned onto my lower back. I felt my skin sizzling, my blood boiling. I felt everything melting and turning to flames and fire. I felt an unimaginable amount of pain. I felt like I was dying. Then, it dawned on me, 'I might be dying.' When I had this thought, the pain of the flaming circle left. I felt like I was free again. Like I could do anything. Then, another pain came. A pain that was indescribable. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it felt like I was being evaporated and reformed… over and over again. I don't know how long this lasted, but it must have lasted a long time, or it was so intense it seemed to last years. I felt like I could never leave. I felt pain so much worse than Kronos's scythe or anything in Tartarus. I didn't know how this... thing was doing it, but I did know he was the most dangerous foe I would have ever faced.

 **(A/N The torture is over.)**

"So... feel like telling me now? Want to answer my question? Why are you so feared? You are a weak and insignificant fool. You are worthless! You hear me?! WORTHLESS!"

"Is... that... so?" I questioned him as I coughed up blood.

"Yes, it is. I don't even know how your girlfriends could even love you. They would probably be so much more satisfied with me. I can imagine them now. Them begging for mercy while I put them in my prisons. Maybe have some fun with them for a while. Make them scream my na-" He was cut off by a scream that could stop all time. The blackness evaporated, and the deafness came undone. My mouth was open, emitting the awful noise. The man stood there stunned. I broke the chains. Adrenaline rushed through my blood. I uncapped _Riptide_ and unsheathed my new sword, recently named _Void Rider_ , and I stabbed them both through the man's heart. He howled in pain. I ran through the open door and ignored the pain. I knew that the odds of me surviving were close to none. I was about to run through another door that seemed to lead outside when a voice stopped me.

"Percy?"

I turned to see Artemis, Bianca, Zoe, Reyna, Hestia, and Nyx looking at me. I ran to them, but I noticed something was off. I noticed that they were darker, colder almost. I reached out to caress Artemis's face when she grabbed my hand suddenly. Her eyes went pitch black, and she turned demonic. I looked at the other five and saw the same thing. I tried to run, but Artemis held on to my hand. She started to squeeze it tighter and tighter. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt her because she looked like Artemis, yet I knew I had to if I wanted to escape. Without having any other option, I chopped off 'Artemis's' hand. She screamed in agony as she evaporated into shadows. I turned to see the other five getting ready to chase me. I soon bolted out the door into a bright sunlight. I didn't need to adjust to the light, but it felt odd being in the light after being in the dark for what felt like hours... days of torture. I honestly didn't know how long I was in there. I just knew I wouldn't survive unless I found help. I trudged through the forest. After an hour, I collapsed. I did the last thing I could think of. I prayed. I prayed to everyone I could think of. Then a bright golden light filled the air. I turned to see Apollo looking at me with worry, concern, and fear. He quickly flashed us to his temple. When we arrived, I instantly blacked out.

Seventeen hours later

I woke up to hushed whispers. I turned to see all my girlfriends standing at the end of the infirmary. The first one to see me was Artemis. She gasped and had tears in her eyes. She ran over to me and tried to hug me. I flinched away involuntarily remembering the shadows that fooled me.

"Percy? What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" She asked me desperately as she clung onto my hand.

I realized that this was the real her and gave her a hug. I whispered sweet nothings into her ear about how I was alright and about how she didn't have to worry about me.

She shook her head at me and kissed me briefly before moving, so my other girlfriends could see me. They all walked up to me and gave me a kiss and worried over me. I told them all that I was fine; I just needed a little rest. They nodded as I made the bed larger, so they could all fit in. They happily joined me and snuggled close to my chest. I smiled warmly at them; then, I remembered the pain I went through. I remembered the shadow demons fooling me into almost going back to the chamber. I remembered how I acted to get out of there. Once I made sure they were all asleep, I noticed I had two extremely visible scars, one on my chest and a burn mark on my lower back. I tried not to think about how I got those. I just tried to sleep and rest with my girlfriends. My mind however didn't want to be happy. It just kept thinking about those _shadows_...

 **(A/N So, this chapter was pretty depressing and short. Sorry. This was just to show some of the power that the antagonist holds over Percy. I hope you all enjoyed. I'll hopefully see you Sunday. BYYYYYEEEEEE!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N Hey guys,** _ **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE**_ **! Here is the poll:**

 _ **First Poll:**_

 **Yes – 4**

 **No – 4**

 _ **Second Poll (Only if you said yes to the first one.):**_

 **Reading fanfic. If this one is chosen, there will be a poll after these two to decide the fanfic they would read. – 3**

 **An AU where Percy is mortal, but immortal beings are still around and alive. – 0**

 **Different category of fanfic all together (probably Spider-Man because that is the other thing I know the most about, only trumped by Percy Jackson probably). – 2**

 **Again, please don't forget to vote. I'm also very sorry, but these next couple of chapter are going to be pretty short. I hope you won't mind too much. Anyways guys, see you Sunday.)**

 **Chapter 13: The Scars**

 **Hestia POV**

Apollo's temple: morning

I awoke to the feel of Percy's arm wrapped around me. It was almost as if he was protecting me and comforting himself. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know if I could. I turned around and watched his chest rise and fall. I saw the scar that was ragged and clearly visible across his chest. I looked over and felt awful. I wanted to be his hope; I wanted to alight the fire that he lost for the time he was gone. I watched his eyes when he returned. He was broken. It was obvious, and for once, I didn't know what to do. I was so worried for him, I didn't notice the other five wake up around us. I felt Zoe's arms twitch around his torso, and that brought me back to reality.

I gently shook Percy awake, "Percy? Hey... wake up Percy. It's time to get up for the day."

He opened his eyes groggily as if it hurt to open his eyes. When his eyes opened fully and saw me, he smiled, "Good morning Hestia," Zoe playfully hit the back of his head. He just smiled, "You too Zoe, Reyna, Bianca, Nyx, and Artemis."

"Morning," We chorused to him. He sat up slightly but groaned and flopped back on the bed.

I instantly looked over him, "Percy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just still a little bit sore."

All six of us just nodded slightly. We were all afraid to hurt him.

"Now come on girls, let's go see the camp and tell the army and campers that their leader is alright."

We all tried to tell him to lay back down, but he wasn't having any of it. He looked at us and just told us to help him up before he hurts himself worse. That got us into action. Artemis and Nyx were the first to reach his side. They both put an arm over their soldiers and helped him limp his way to the door. I held onto his lower back to keep him steady. Bianca was by my side helping me. Zoe and Reyna were both in front of us. Just in case if he fell, they would be there. After what felt a life time, we reached the doors. As soon as we reached the doors, they swung open. Apollo was standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"What are you seven doing?! Percy, you should not be out of bed! The consequences are unthinkable! You are seriously injured! I mean seriously! How are you even walking right now!? It should be impossible! You have three new scars, THREE! ALSO, WHAT WERE YOU SIX THINKING?! ALLOWING PERCY OUT OF BED?! I THOUGHT HE WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND, BUT NO, YOU JUST LET HIM ALMOST KILL HIMSELF! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! YOU ALL ARE IDIOTS! THIS IS SOME OF THE MOST IDIOTIC, FOOLISH, STU-" Apollo was caught off by a sudden glare from Percy.

"I can manage you insulting me, but if insult any of my girlfriends again, I promise you will regret it," Percy threatened. Apollo nodded cautiously and ran out of the room as fast as possible.

We all started to laugh slightly at the fear radiating off of Apollo a few moments before.

"Now, let's go announce my return officially to the army."

 **Percy POV**

Camp Half-Blood

As soon as we teleported down to the camp, we were bombarded with questions, many directed to me. I tried to quiet everyone down, but I felt too weak to actually control my voice to make it more authoritative.

Bianca must have seen my struggle because she called out, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone just looked at her strangely before shutting up. I gave her a thankful look. I then turned my attention to the crowd that had appeared.

"Everyone, I believe you all know what happened to me. If not, just know that I was taken and tortured. I don't know why. I just was..." My lips parched, and my mouth became suddenly dry, "I just wanted to let you know that I was back. That... that I will lead you again... well as soon as I recover anyways. I know this must be frightening. It sure was for me, but do not fear. I will make sure that no harm will come to you. I can't promise that all of you will survive this, but I swear on Chaos' name that none of you will face the punishment that I did. I will not allow you to live though the tragedy that was bestowed on me. I will destroy whoever... whatever did this. I believe I killed someone, yet I don't think that was the main leader. He was too unprepared. I will be more prepared as well. I won't fail you again. I will train to be the best I can be. I will unlock all my powers I have. I will make this right; I will find justice. This man... thing... has declared war, and he doesn't know what will hit him. AM I RIGHT!?" I yelled the end, gaining more and more confidence as my speech went on.

The army just shouted an uproar of agreement back to me.

My girlfriends smiled at me and helped me to the Chaos cabin. We arrived and headed to the bedroom. They helped me sit down on the bed, and Artemis stood in front of me. She grabbed my hand. That brought me to the time I was trapped by the shadow Artemis. I flinched.

She noticed, "What... what happened to you Percy? Why are you scared of us?"

"You don't want to know," I whispered, so they almost couldn't hear.

"Yes, we do. We want to help you, but we can't unless we know what happened."

I looked up at her, "Moonbeam... I can't tell you. I'm afraid you won't be the same around me again. I'm afraid that you all will look at me differently. I don't want that."

"We won't... for you, we won't."

I slowly nodded my head. I looked towards the floor, "I woke up in room filled with darkness... darkness I couldn't see through. I was scared... then I heard a voice. It taunted me and... after the torture session... the voice said it was going to harm you all and... and... force you into..." I didn't need to finish. I heard gasps as they realized what I meant. I just continued, "I got so angry that my power dispelled the darkness and showed the man. I ripped my wrists out of my chains and stabbed in through the heart with both of my swords. I ran out and tried to find a way to escape. After a while, I found an exit. Right before I left though, I saw you six... except... it wasn't exactly you though. I went up to you all and tried to speak to you. Then you, Artemis, grabbed my hand. It was like you didn't want me to leave that hell. After that, you changed. You... became demonic. I couldn't get free. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I also didn't want to hurt you, but I did. I cut off your hand, and you evaporated into shadows. Afterwards, the other five turned into the demonic creatures too. I ran after that. I knew they were chasing me, but you all... they… stopped at the doorway and wouldn't come outside. I then walked through the forest and prayed to Apollo when I collapsed from blood loss. I was so afraid of losing you at first. Then, I became afraid of you six. I... I don't know how I can go on. He... he broke me. I'm afraid I can't beat him and..." I broke down. I couldn't control. I couldn't keep up the facade anymore. The dam broke down, and the tears came willingly. I was about to say something when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I then felt five other sets of arms wrap around me. I smiled softly and kissed the top of all their heads. They all looked up and smiled sadly at me. I knew in that moment that they would do anything for me, and I would do anything for them. I kissed them each passionately and lovingly, trying to show them how much I loved them and thanked them for the time they took to help me. I needed comfort, and I couldn't ask for anyone better to help me. These six, they were my light. They were my hope. I needed them just as much if not more than they needed me. I prayed to Chaos and thanked her for the blessing she gave me with Eros, giving me seven lovers. I just couldn't wait for the final lover to take her place. Then hopefully, the scars will fade away into just bad memories.

 **(A/N So, again, this chapter is pretty short. I feel really bad for it being so short and so late. I'm also sorry because I'm not the biggest fans of these next couple of chapters… so sorry. I do hope you enjoyed it though.**

 **I'm also sorry for missing Sunday's update. I was with friends and didn't have any time to upload and edit this chapter at all. I hope you all can forgive me.**

 **Finally, I have had some reviews that said this story is awful, and that I should take it down. I know it's not amazing. I mean, I don't write for a living. I also know I'm no where near great at all. I make many mistakes, and I can't help that. We all do. If you don't like this story, then don't read it. I'm uploading this because I want to and for the people who do like it. Besides that, I do appreciate the majority of comments which are helpful and supportive. Anyways guys, I hope I can upload Sunday, see you!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N Hey guys, _DON'T FORGET TO VOTE_! Here is the poll:**

 ** _First Poll:_**

 **1.** **Yes – 4**

 **2.** **No – 4**

 ** _Second Poll (Only if you said yes to the first one.):_**

 **1.** **Reading fanfic. If this one is chosen, there will be a poll after these two to decide the fanfic they would read. – 3**

 **2.** **An AU where Percy is mortal, but immortal beings are still around and alive. – 0**

 **3.** **Different category of fanfic all together (probably Spider-Man because that is the other thing I know the most about, only trumped by Percy Jackson probably). – 2**

 **SO… I think this poll is going to end on chapter 20, so vote while you still can.**

 **Also, I'm putting this at the beginning, so I don't have another ridiculously long A/N at the end of this chapter. I always look over all my reviews, and I make sure to listen to every single one of them. What I mentioned last time was to the people who didn't offer much feedback at all that could help me and just told me to take down this story. I'm not doing that. I know this story is all over the place, especially at the moment, and I know it is extremely cliché. It is hard to not be too cliché because of how many stories that are like this out there. I think in a few chapter I start to take my own twist on things. I have had some serious writer's block these past couple of weeks and don't know how I'm going to lead up to something big. I am trying to make this story better, and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N. Now, on with the story.)**

 **Chapter 14: The Meeting and the Unknown**

 **Unknown POV**

Unknown place and time

"Interesting... he is much more powerful than I assumed. I will need to plan this out much more thoughtfully. I wonder what would happen if he had to... no... at least, not yet. I think I'm going to need more time. Unfortunately, I can't exactly rise today... no... that won't work either. I need to think about my next move carefully. I guess I showed a pawn... that's not good enough. I wonder... a knight might be my next move. I am going to have checkmate... you just wait Perseus Jackson... I will win. Now, let's think about this a little bit more. Actually... I have a better idea. Why don't we just watch and learn... let them think that they can plan and think they have the lead... they will see. They will all see.

"I can't wait to say hi to Chaos again either. I wonder what she will do when she sees me? Oh well, that's a question for another day. Let's see, I may as well start creating them now. This won't be easy. I will probably have to send them one at a time. It may take a couple years to finish. This... this may just work... only question is... who to start on first. I could start on her... no... I'll save her for later. I'll work on him. First though, I'll send them out... wonder what they will think of my... 'children'. This sure will be entertaining! I think it's almost time to test our young 'hero', don't you? Oh well, might as well focus on Perseus again. Let's see... got it... what is our you 'hero' doing now?"

 **Percy POV**

Olympus: midday and same time as last scene

"I bet you are all wondering why I called you here? It is actually quite an interesting story. As you all know, I was recently kidnapped... What you do not know is that in the time that I have been missing... I am telling you this because I believe that this was the doing of a very powerful being. Someone who can rival Chaos in power if not surpass her. I came here to try and come up with a plan for fighting this evil. I also believe that this... thing... is the reason of the upcoming war, and the reason for Chaos to be so worried for the safety of Earth. I'm afraid that this being can easily overpower me, so I will need all the help I can get. We will need to fight together and find as many allies as possible. I think... No, I know that not everyone will survive. I'm sorry for that. I am. I can't help it though. We need to stop this threat with everything we have. No matter what, can we allow this evil to overcome us. I will help all I can, but we all must think about possible allies. Don't count _anyone_ out. That's important. Think of all the people, things, that can help us. I can't stress enough how important it is to find anyone who will help us," I said as the last people were teleported into the throne room on Olympus. After a couple minutes of silence, the silence was broken.

"So... I'm guessing you have someone in mind?" Athena asked curiously.

I was very hesitant to answer, "Yes, I have... someone... in mind..."

"Who?" She asked again.

"I think we should go on to another topic."

"Why? Who is it Perseus? Tell us," Athena pressed again.

"I was thinking of talking to... to Kronos, and I was going to see if we could ally ourselves with the Titans," I finished calmly yet cringing, waiting for the uproar of arguments.

As expected, arguments and accusations of betrayal came from the gathered crowd. I calmly waited for everyone to calm down. Once they did, I raised my hand for silence.

"I know it may seem ridiculous, but we have to consider all the options. They want to keep this world alive as much as we do, and if we lead with that, then we might get their help. You also can't deny that they are powerful, and we would be lucky to have them side with us. I would like all the help we can get, even with those that we consider… considered… enemies. I don't know if it will work, but I hope it will. Please, all I ask of you is to think about it. I hope you all realize that it may not seem so far off of an idea. Now, another thing I want you to think about is the idea of some campers being sent to Aboriginal to train better, and they will be able to get more training done is less amount of time. That way we can send some of them away a little at a time. This way, the campers will be more prepared to fight the upcoming threat. I knew there was going to be a war, but I never thought it was going to be this bad. I'm sorry for that. I led you to false hope. I just need everyone to train and work their hardest into becoming the best they can be. I believe in all of you.

"Even you gods need to train. Some of you may be rusty, and all of you can improve. I'm going to hold you all to this. Meet with one of the Primordial gods to train. This is the most important and hardest war we have fought. May even be the hardest we will ever fight. I know this seems hard now, but this threat can be stopped. This is only the beginning! It will get harder! Just know that. I want all of you to stand up. I don't want anyone slacking behind. I want all of you to try your best. Yes, that includes you too Dionysus," I said as I saw Dionysus raise his hand, "Good, now that that is over with. Any questions?"

Athena instantly shot her hand in the air.

"Yes Athena?"

"Well... when you say train... how exactly are us gods supposed to train?" She asked seemingly confused.

"What I mean is train, so you are more equipped in using different weapons and your godly domains and abilities," I explained.

"Oh..."

"Yes, any other questions?"

For a while, no one said anything. Right when I was about to end the meeting, Zack stood up.

"Why do I need to train? I am the best fighter in the camps; I can't get any better."

"Really? Is that the case? Then I want the best fighter for the Romans fight Zack. I think... why don't you Romans choose?"

For a while there was a debate between Reyna and Jason. In the end, they decided to choose Reyna since Jason could be considered Roman and Greek now. When everyone settled down again, I teleported everyone to a coliseum with Reyna and Zack in the middle. Everyone sat down in the stands, eager for the fight. Honestly, I just wanted Reyna to kick Zack's ass, so we could get back to the meeting. I patiently waited though for everyone to quiet down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the proclaimed best Greek and Roman fighter, Zack Morris and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano! Zack has challenged Reyna to see who is the best demi-god fighter there is. Now, let the battle... BEGIN!" I announced to everyone in the stadium.

Once my announcement was over, the two warriors rushed each other. Reyna led with a jab to Zack's side. Zack barely dodged it. For a while Zack and Reyna were trading blows, even though Reyna seemed to slightly be toying with him. After a while of nonstop blows from Zack, Reyna attacked full-fledged. She went on offense, and Zack was too tired to defend himself. When it was all over, Zack was covered in cuts and bruises. Reyna turned towards us and bowed her head.

I smirked at her, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears we have a winner!" I exclaimed as I teleported down to Reyna's side and raised her hand as if we were at a wrestling match.

Reyna looked towards me and smiled brightly at me. I smiled back just as brightly.

I leaned down to her ear, "You would've thought he learned his lesson when he challenged me but no such luck," I whispered into her ear. She visibly shivered from my voice on her ear.

"Now, can we please return to the meeting?" I asked exasperatedly.

Everyone nodded, and we all teleported back to the throne room. I looked around at everyone who was waiting patiently for me to continue.

"Thank you, now that that is over, anyone have any other questions?" I asked to my quiet audience, awaiting my words.

No one said anything.

"I'll take that as a no then. Well, I guess that means meeting dismissed."

 **Unknown POV**

Unknown place and time

I don't like this. I need to make this go by faster. They are starting to plan. I need to do things quicker. Will I be able to use any more energy though? I don't know if I will be able to. I might as well try. I wonder if he will beat them? Maybe... he has proved me wrong before. I guess the better question is if he is ready. I don't think so... I should send it now. Only if it was done! UGH... the issues of having an evil plan, and it not going as quickly as I hoped.

"Well, might as well speed it up... this won't be safe... I will be depleted of my energy for longer than I hoped. Well, that could have its ups and downs. The project could be finished. You know what... that very could work... HAHA GOT IT! If I use my energy to speed up the process of most of the projects, then they should be able to keep him occupied long enough for me to gain power. YES, THIS IS PERFECT!" I giggled a little bit at the thought of the look on his face when he sees what I have planned.

"This could very well be his downfall... then again, it could be mine. Oh well, what fun is chess if you don't take any risks? RIGHT?! I think I spend too much time in here by myself. I mean actually. I'm talking to myself into complete darkness. I'm insane. Well, is that such a bad thing? Probably not... definitely helps in making it seem as if I don't have a brain. Makes people underestimate me. This is a very strong tactic in chess. The attack that you never saw something. I wonder if they will be able to overcome this... probably... this will be the easiest job they will get. Hmmmmmm... it will be funny to watch though. This is just what I wanted. I want to keep spreading the fears of everyone and everything around them. This will just be a fun entertainment. May as well make it kind of difficult. They should at least get ready, otherwise my plan won't work. They need to get more powerful. As the saying goes, 'The bigger they are. The harder they fall.' Might as well as make my announcement now."

Olympus

" _Hello Olympians! What is it that they say? I come in peace? Well that is a load of bull! I wonder if you would believe me if I said that though. You all are just a bunch of simple minded idiots who think that they are the best rulers of this pathetic planet. If you are all so strong, then why do you all depend on those even more pathetic demigods,_ " I boomed in the throne room.

"Who are you?! How dare you interrupt us, the Olympians!?" Zeus thundered 'very threateningly'.

" _I'm your worst nightmare you worthless sky god! I will be your downfall!_ "

"Who are you calling worthless you little..." Zeus began to threaten.

"Father! Stop this!" Athena warned.

"Why?" Zeus questioned.

"It's obvious he is just trying to make you mad."

" _Man, why did you have to ruin my fun?!_ " I complained like a two-year-old. I was about to say something else then thought better of it. I decided to take my leave, " _I want to stay, but unfortunately, I have to go. Goodbye weaklings!_ "

 **Zeus POV**

When I first heard the voice, I started to cower in fear. I thought that I had no hope in defeating it, then I realized that the rest of the council was here, so I had to be strong for them. I put on the brave face and challenged the voice. When it left, everyone looked at each other in slight fear.

"What are we going to do?" Apollo asked from his throne, seeming to have come out of deep thought.

"I don't know son... I don't know... Artemis, go get Percy and tell him that we are coming to camp to have a meeting with _everyone_."

Artemis nodded and flashed out. Everyone sat in nervous silence while Artemis was gone. When she returned, she said that everyone was waiting for us to arrive.

"Before we go, we should discuss what we should tell everyone," Athena suggested, "I mean we can't just say that a voice appeared out of nowhere and mocked us. That wouldn't work. We have to tell them just how powerful the voice felt. The fear it seemed to radiate. The way the voice was mocking us. We can't leave out any details. Our children need to know what we are facing or else barely any of them will survive."

"I think that is a great idea Athena... any objections?" I questioned the council. Each of whom wouldn't look me in the eyes directly, and I knew why. They were afraid. Not of me but of the voice that just came. They were afraid of the power it held. How it could easily destroy us without even a second thought. I saw the solemn look in my brother's eyes. I noticed even he wasn't going to challenge Athena's words, agreeing completely. That was something you didn't see every day. Poseidon and Athena agreeing on something. I nodded my head as no one spoke out and announced that we should teleport down.

When we arrived, everything went silent. I could hear everything, from the monsters in the woods, the waves pounding the beaches, and the eerie silence of camp. Everything was loud yet soft. Everything was so peaceful but aware of something bad... evil... in the air. Everyone felt the presence, even if it wasn't there. That's when it hit me. That's when I realized how dangerous this new enemy was. He could invoke fear into all of my subjects without even being there. He made everyone on edge, and no one even knew who he was. I just hoped that we could get through that tragedy together. I didn't know how wrong I was.

I looked over everyone in the stands, awaiting my announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen... I have grave news. We, the Olympians, were visited by something awful just now. It was an evil force sent to scare us more than likely. I don't know who or what it was; I just know that it is dangerous. I also wanted to propose a solution. We need to listen to Percy's advice. We need to join forces with the Titans to win this war," I finished, waiting for the uproar of surprise and anger to follow after my little speech. I just knew one thing as I saw the shock on everyone's faces, 'I had no other choice.'

 **(A/N Decided to switch it up with the POVs a little bit. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Also, for any of those who watched the Super Bowl, did you like the game? Did it turn out the way you wanted it to?**

 **Until next time, BYE!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N Hey guys,** _ **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE**_ **! Here is the poll:**

 _ **First Poll:**_

 **Yes – 4**

 **No – 4**

 _ **Second Poll (Only if you said yes to the first one.):**_

 **Reading fanfic. If this one is chosen, there will be a poll after these two to decide the fanfic they would read. – 3**

 **An AU where Percy is mortal, but immortal beings are still around and alive. – 0**

 **Different category of fanfic all together (probably Spider-Man because that is the other thing I know the most about, only trumped by Percy Jackson probably). – 2**

 **SO… I think this poll is going to end on** **chapter 20** **, so vote while you still can.**

 **I decided to cut this chapter in half, so the next chapter I thought of combining with this one. The only reason I didn't is because this chapter is already going up pretty late.)**

 **Chapter 15: The Titans**

 **Percy POV**

Camp Half-Blood Amphitheater

"I'm glad you finally listened to me," I told Zeus as I walked up to him and clapped him on the back, "But what made you listen to me?"

People just stared in shock at the interaction between Zeus and me.

"Well," Zeus started, "We, the Olympians, were having a meeting when a powerful force entered the throne room. The entity started talking to us as if he was everywhere, but we couldn't see him. He threatened us and told us we were… idiots. I knew right away that we had no chance of winning this war alone, so I decided to listen to you."

"Well, not the way I wanted that to happen. Oh well, at least we will have a chance now. Thanks for agreeing to this," I said to Zeus. I then turned my attention to our audience, "I'm going down to Tartarus to retrieve the Titans. I will do this alone; no one else is allowed to join me. Thank you," And with that, I teleported down to the pit.

When I arrived, I didn't expect to find any differences. Oh boy was I wrong. Tartarus was even worse than I remembered. From being blessed by Tartarus, I could see the actual way it looked. I could see the actual outline of his body. It was disturbing. I could see the welts of monsters reforming, and I could see the puss that slowly oozed out of them when they popped. It was so gross at first. I almost threw up. I didn't even want to look at Tartarus' heart.

I turned my head away from the disgusting, vile land and noticed I was breathing fine. 'Must be because of my blessing.' I thought.

I continued my trek to the deepest, darkest depths of Tartarus. After about three hours of just walking, I made it. I looked for the prisons that held the Titans. After another hour of searching, I found the prisons that were being guarded by none other than Kampe herself.

"Well, look who we have here. Didn't you already die before? Crushed by rock, I thought," I taunted her as I entered the room.

"You," She snarled, getting a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

"Yep, me. Now, I guess you won't let your friends over there out willingly?" I asked as I nodded my head towards the Titans who were all locked up in their own cell block.

"You think I would fail my duties? I never fail!"

"Well, you did fail when you tried to keep Briares in his cell."

"WHY YOU!" She screamed and charged at me.

"Shit…" I muttered as she came closer and closer.

I pulled out Void Rider and Riptide and readied to defend. When she came, I instantly went on defense. She was strong, but I was stronger. She swiped; I parried. She lunged; I dodged. She slashed; I blocked. When she got tired, I changed over to offense. Without stopping or letting up, I swiped, stabbed, slashed, jumped, mashed, and hit my way through her defenses. For a moment, I thought I saw fear in her eyes. Then, a darkness seemed to sweep over her, and she turned stone cold. I didn't know what was happening; I just knew I was in deep trouble. Without me realizing it, she charged me. She flew at me and attacked once again with twice the power and skill this time around though. I knew that since I was tired, I was outmatched. I tried to block most of her attacks, but I barely could stop any of them reaching me, piercing my skin, making my blood run scarlet over my clothes and skin. I didn't know what happened to her. I just knew that she got more powerful. I was starting to give up when I felt a force enter my mind.

 _ **Percy fight back. I know you can do this. You have to. You have become almost a son to me. I know this might not seem like much, but I need you. I'm not the only one who needs you either. Think about Artemis, Nyx, Zoe, Bianca, Hestia, Reyna, and H-… I've said too much. Don't worry though, I don't you can do this. Think about all of those you love and care for. I know you can do this. Just go out there and beat that Bitch. Good luck Perce.**_

I realized that it was Chaos who was in my mind, and my mind cleared when she mentioned my girlfriends. I pushed Kampe away as Chaos kept talking and started attacking with renewed vigor. I swiped again and again, pushing past Kampe 2.0's defenses. I saw the fear reform back onto the horrid thing called Kampe's face. I saw all this happen in a split of a second, right before I stabbed Riptide through her chest and Void Rider through her neck. Her blood splattered all over the ground and my body. I slowly watched her crumple and fade from this world. I stopped moving altogether for a second and rested up.

After about a ten-minute break, I walked over to the Titans. They all looked at me in shock.

"Like the show? I would show you more, but I am a little tired, so please, let's just get this over with. If you don't know who I am, I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to make my acquaintance. Now, where is Kronos?" I asked, wanting to get their stares off me and to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Right here," I heard a voice. It was a voice that I didn't exactly recognize, but I couldn't help but remember the similar chill that ran though my spine every time I heard him speak. I turned to the speaker and almost didn't recognize him. He had very pale skin, and upturned nose, light brown hair, and was maybe 6 feet 4 inches. The only reason I really recognized the king of the Titans was because of his eyes. The golden glow that seemed to emit from them. I watched the power flow through them. I watched the eyes I knew I could never forget.

"It's good to see you Kronos, been while ain't it?" I asked with a grin on my face. He just snarled at me

"Oh, shut it Jackson. Why are you even here? What do you want from me… from us?" He asked eyeing suspiciously.

"Ah, you know exactly why I came here. I came here to ask you all a favor. See, we, the demi-gods and gods, are in a bit of a pickle. There is an enemy, far worse than you and all Titans combined, and he wants to destroy the world. I want you to help us."

"Why should we help you? You banished us and left us all for dead."

"Well, for one, you did try and kill us. For the reason you would want to help us? I know you love the Earth as much as we do; I just want to save the planet. I know you wouldn't want anything to happened to the planet any more than we do."

"Say we do help, what will happen next? You throw us back into… this?" He questioned as he gestured around the cell.

"No, we would let you free as long as you agree not to overthrow the gods and keep people safe. I know Zeus won't agree with this plan at first, but don't worry. I can handle your son."

He snorted in disbelief, "As if a mere demi-god could handle of the king of the gods."

"First off, I beat you. Secondly, who ever said I was a demi-god? Technically, yes, I am still a demi-god, but I have the power to rival Chaos herself. Trust me, I can handle the great god of the skies."

Kronos looked at me for a second before nodding his head a little, "Okay, I will help you as long as we get a say in the meetings from now on. I don't want to just sit back with no power at all."

"Of course, so… we got ourselves a deal?" I stuck my hand through the bars.

He looked me in the eyes for a second before slowly reaching forward and grasping my hand in his, "Yes, I believe we do…."

With that, I blasted open the cage and set my old enemies, new allies, free. This sure would be interesting.

 **(A/N It's short, but I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time, BYYYYYYYEEEEEE GUUUUYYYYYYSSSS!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N Hey guys,** _ **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE**_ **! Here is the poll:**

 _ **First Poll:**_

 **Yes – 4**

 **No – 4**

 _ **Second Poll (Only if you said yes to the first one.):**_

 **Reading fanfic. If this one is chosen, there will be a poll after these two to decide the fanfic they would read. – 3**

 **An AU where Percy is mortal, but immortal beings are still around and alive. – 0**

 **Different category of fanfic all together (probably Spider-Man because that is the other thing I know the most about, only trumped by Percy Jackson probably). – 2**

 **SO… I think this poll is going to end on** **chapter 20** **, so vote while you still can.)**

 **Chapter 16: The Preparation and the Battle**

 **3rd POV**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Everyone was waiting for Percy to return. They were all nervous and expecting failure. They didn't know what to expect really, but they had a bad feeling. The feeling of dread was hanging over everyone like a torch over a cold, dark fire pit that represented death and doom itself. The fire would bring these awful things upon everyone.

No one knew what was coming. Obviously, they knew a battle was upcoming. Too much time had passed since the enemy revealed himself. Just when and where is the only question that everyone had running through their minds. When they all were starting to lose hope after a couple of hours, there was a bright flash that filled the area. Everyone turned their head away from the source.

"Hey guys, look who I found," Percy greeted all the people in the amphitheater.

Everyone just watched on in awe, recognizing some of the people accompanying Percy. Then, you heard Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus gasp.

"Father?" Hades questioned as they all took a tentative step forward.

"Son, how are you?" Kronos asked with a slight smile that could be mistaken for a sneer.

"I- I-..." Hades stammered as he tried to find words to greet his father.

Then, there was a blur, and six gods were hugging their father tightly in their seven-year-old forms. Kronos returned the hug hesitantly at first.

"I'm so so sorry. I..." Kronos choked up.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay Dad. We forgive you. Even the best of us have rough times. Though, some do have some that are rougher than others," Hestia told him while smiling softly.

"Thank you... thank you so much. You don't know just how much this moment has made me realize what an awful father I was to you six. I am so sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness," Kronos responded solemnly. He looked away from his hopeful and teary-eyed children and started to back away.

Then, Poseidon walked towards his father, "Father, you may think you don't deserve our forgiveness, but that is our judgement to make. That is decided by us... not you. Please, I... we just want our father back. The one who we remember as, at least, semi caring. Don't run away now. Help us fight this monster and be reunited with me and my siblings again. I beg of you... please don't leave us again."

"Okay my child. I will stay, for you and to help fight in this war. Perseus here asked me for mine and the Titan's help, and that is what he shall receive. Now, let's go hear what Perseus has to say. I think it is quite obvious he has a plan," Kronos finished as he looked towards me.

"You are quite right Kronos. My plan for right now is to be prepared. A battle to test our strength is undoubtedly coming soon. How soon, I do not know. I don't know what will happen during this fight, yet I know that all of you will fight bravely, courageously, and like the true heroes you are. I don't want anyone to doubt themselves in mid battle. I wish I got to train you more before this time. That doesn't matter now though. What matters is the fact that we fight together, no matter what. No one leaves anyone else behind. Watch each other's back. Now, get ready for war!"

Everyone released a battle cry. They all looked at each other with fierce determination in their eyes. Percy watched his army gain more and more confidence the more he talked. He felt great that he could instill this type of hope in the people. No one had too much time to celebrate though because at the sound of the battle cry emitting from the army, a conch shell was heard throughout the entire camp. The battle had begun!

 **Percy POV**

Camp Half-Blood: The start of the battle

The army of monsters marched up to the border as my own army walked up to meet them. I saw millions of monsters I've never seen before. I realized my control over monsters from Tartarus was not going to help me now. The monsters looked like shadows. Shades that walk along the Earth, waiting to strike and kill any moment. They all looked disfigured and didn't even seem to have a face. For a few minutes, neither my army nor theirs dared move a muscle. Then, the first shade let out a terrifying screech which I could only assume was a battle cry. The battle raged on around me as I slashed and kicked and punched my way through the shade creatures. I was expecting the creatures to be pretty tough, but I completely underestimated them. They pushed back against me with just as much force. The only reason I felt we had a good chance of winning was because they didn't seem like they were the brightest creatures ever. **(A/N Ha... see what I did there? It was so punny.)** We could easily outsmart them in combat and take them down. The only downside, they had three times the number of soldiers than we did. I heard screams of pain and realized they came from my army. I wanted to look but was too focused on the battle. I couldn't look away and risk letting my defenses fall. I was empowered by the thought of keeping my friends and loved ones safe. I turned into a demon. I felt the winds picking up around me and the sky darkening. I called on the power ofOuranos and my natural abilities from my father, the Storm Bringer. I felt the storm rage on and the rain pelt on me, reinvigorating me even more. I felt the power of the Primordials blessings coursing through my veins. I felt the power roll off of me. Then, every enemy in a fifty-meter radius exploded into shadows. That killed about a fourth of their army all on its own. I stood there for a moment regaining my thoughts. I also noticed everyone was staring at me, even the shades. Then, an aura that could rival a major Titan's and God's together showed up.I watched a figure stroll over the hill and look down on the raging battle, and at first, I was confused. I saw Kronos standing there with a blank look on his face. Then I looked closer. I saw the shadows in his eyes, the darkness emitting from him. I realized it was like my girlfriends in that place I was being held. It was a shadow of an ally. It seemed even more powerful than most enemies I've fought. Then, the army of shades attacked again with renewed speed. Or was it that we were slowing down? I realized that we weren't moving as fast, and we started to drop bodies on our side.

I yelled to Kronos, "Kronos! Can you speed up time around us again?"

He looked at me with a concentrated face, "I'm already trying. He's too powerful. I can't stop him!"

"Then let me help!" I ran over to him and grasped his shoulder. Instantly I started using my time powers to help Kronos to defeat Kronos. Gods that sounds weird. Anyways, I put all my strength into defeating the shade Kronos and almost passed out immediately. I knew that this being want natural. I could feel the brand-new creation still rolling off of his time use. I also realized he was much more powerful than Kronos. If I didn't start helping when I did, Kronos would probably be back in Tartarus right now. After many minutes of struggling, I slowly felt the pressure of the time around my army was dissipating. I didn't realize it at the time, but I would have probably collapsed on the spot if I wasn't trying to protect my friends and family. I don't think I could've won if I didn't try my hardest, and that scared me then and scares me still now. I watched the other Kronos start to look tired and I realized that we were doing it. We were beating him… slowly… but we were doing it. I felt relieved, so I looked around and saw that most of the shades were down. There were just about 100 left. I could also see we didn't lose as many as I thought. Maybe thirty. Most from my own Chaos Army. The gods finished off the rest of the army swiftly as Kronos and I released every one of their time curse. I looked towards the shade Kronos as it spoke:

"This was a test of your abilities. I am impressed. I will see you soon young hero. I expect you to be ready. The next battle won't nearly be as easy. Get ready for **Mayhem**."

With that, the shade disappeared to Chaos knows where.

I looked around the battle and saw one shade left; I was about to call out its existence when it threw a spear with the last of its energy before dissipating. The spear was heading straight for Hazel. I ran forward without thinking or caring while screaming:

"HAZEL!" I ran in front of her only to be impaled by the spear. I saw it protruding from my stomach. I felt the blood fall down my abdomen and legs. I felt like I was about to be taken over by darkness. With the added exhaustion, I knew I was going to collapse. I then smiled weakly at Hazel as she had a look of pure horror on her face. I coughed up some blood as I felt the sweet, sweet darkness envelope me. The last thing I saw were seven pairs of beautiful eyes staring down at me in horror...

 **(A/N Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter, but I do hope you all enjoyed. I also hope you liked the cliffhanger. I think I'm going to change my update schedule, for a little while at least, to only Sundays because I'm having serious writer's block. I don't want to catch up to where I'm at in actually writing, so I'm going to be slowing down just a bit. I'm sorry, but I do hope you all don't mind too much. I believe these next couple of chapters are one of my favorites so far. I hope you all enjoy. See you next Sunday!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N Hey guys,** _ **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE**_ **! Here is the poll:**

 _ **First Poll:**_

 **Yes – 4**

 **No – 4**

 _ **Second Poll (Only if you said yes to the first one.):**_

 **Reading fanfic. If this one is chosen, there will be a poll after these two to decide the fanfic they would read. – 3**

 **An AU where Percy is mortal, but immortal beings are still around and alive. – 0**

 **Different category of fanfic all together (probably Spider-Man because that is the other thing I know the most about, only trumped by Percy Jackson probably). – 2**

 **SO… I think this poll is going to end on** **chapter 20** **, so vote while you still can.**

 **FYI, this chapter is pretty short, but the next one is kinda long, so I hope you all enjoy. Also, I'm going to say sorry in advance.)**

 **Chapter 17: The Aftermath**

 **Percy POV**

Camp Half-Blood's Infirmary

"Uggggggghhhhhhhh," I groaned as I got out of bed. I felt immense pain coming from my chest but brushed it off as I saw the looks of worry in eight pairs of eyes. I was about to respond when a blur tackled into me:

"Percy! You're awake! The Apollo campers said they didn't know when you were going to wake up! I was told by some people that you may never wake! I was so worried. First, you die on me and leave me for almost three years! Then, you come back to get kidnapped not long after! You come back again and spend barely any time with me! Finally, I was planning on talking to you after the battle, and you go and get yourself stabbed! I mean seriously! Why is it so hard to just get into a conversation with you?" Exclaimed a furious Jade as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted adorably. She then laid on my chest, and I could feel the tears seep into my shirt.

I gently raised her head and said, "I'm sorry. I should've paid more attention to you. That's all my fault. Trust me; I never forgot about you **(A/N I may have forgotten about her, but Percy sure as hell didn't. Don't tell her though.)**. I was tired and worried about the enemy. I didn't want to affect you with all my brooding. I hope you can forgive me?"

Jade looked at me for a minute; looking as if she was thinking. Then, she tackled me in a hug again and planted a kiss on my cheek, "I forgive you bro... just never do it again," She whispered her threat into my ear.

"Got it, now let me see my girlfriends Jade, and I promise I will spend some time with you when I'm healed, okay?"

"OKAY!" She hopped off my lap and ran out of the tent.

I finally turned to my girls and watched them all try to stifle their giggles.

"Come here you all. I'm glad you are all safe," I said.

Artemis, Nyx, Hestia, Reyna, Zoe, and Bianca walked over immediately. I gave a kiss to each one and let them rest by my side. I looked over at Hazel who hid near the back and tentatively walked forward.

"Hazel, it's okay. Come here," I gently told her, and she rushed into my outstretched arms.

She sobbed hysterically, "I'm s-so, so, so, sor- sorry Pe... Percy. It should've been me. You shouldn't have risked your life for me. I'm not worth it. So many people love you Percy, but no one loves m-"

She was cut off as I placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She stopped crying immediately. Honestly, she stopped all movement all together. I heard gasps and claps behind me from my girlfriends. After a moment, Hazel got out of her shock and kissed back. She kissed me so passionately I knew that my lips were going to be bruised, but I didn't care. I wanted to make this girl happy. She had gone through so much, and I could just feel my final slot fill up with someone I'm very happy to call a girlfriend.

"Hazel, never say no one loves you. No matter what, someone will always love you. I will always love you. Just as much as I love the six behind me. Hazel, you are one of the most special people I know. Never forget that," I said calmly as I planted a kiss on her temple before setting her beside me. I made the bed longer, and all eight of us got comfortable on the bed, ready for the war to come.

Next morning

 **(A/N I'm going to say this now. I am so sorry. Please don't be mad. This is important. Again, I am so sorry, and you can't skip this. This and the next chapter are important to the story… sorry… again.)**

I woke up with two arms wrapped around my torso and two arms wrapped around my neck. I looked down to see the beautiful, serene face of my newest girlfriend sleeping peacefully beside me. Arms wrapped around my neck and face buried into my shoulder slightly. I noticed the warm, comforting arms of Hestia wrapped around my torso. I smiled, loving the feeling of waking up with seven extremely beautiful women around me... Oh wow, I just realized how wrong that could have been taken. Oh well, you understand what I mean.

I slowly crawled out of bed and not waking up the girls, somehow. I slightly limped outside to get some fresh air and heard no noise. At first, I thought I just wasn't listening hard enough. Then, I realized literally nothing was making any noise. I waited for a little bit right inside the tent flap. I waited to hear a bird chirp, a pegasus neigh, anything. Nothing came. I hesitantly walked out of the infirmary and saw everything stopped. I tried to talk to people, do something, but literally, nothing was moving. I waited to see what it was when I heard a deep booming laugh fill the silence. I turned to the camp's entrance to see the same guy who kidnapped me a while ago. I looked at him in fear for a few minutes as he surveyed the grounds. His eyes eventually settled on me. I feared what he was thinking. Then, he slowly walked towards me. I was too hurt to get away, so I stood defiantly and waited for what he had to say.

"Perseus Jackson, what nice it is to see you again. How are the girls? They good?" He asked me with a mock expression of caring on his face.

"You won't touch them. I won't let you," I said calmly; even though, that was the opposite of what I felt. He slowly walked closer until he was looking me dead in the eye. I saw death and destruction in his eyes. Fear that no one can escape. I saw death everywhere. I didn't know what to do. I was so terrified to do anything. Then, he grinned.

"How refreshing! Someone who isn't afraid to actually stand up to me... Foolish but refreshing. Tell me Perce, do you know who I am?"

"I do not."

"Then let me inform you, I am the opposite of your precious friend Chaos. Actually, we are pretty similar. While she spreads peace and serenity, I spread death and destruction. They go hand in hand you know. You can't have one without the other. I was asleep, awaiting Chaos' return. Then, I felt it. I felt her enter your mind. I felt her give you the way to save your precious Artemis. Well guess what. When your girlfriends die, I want you to know that that their blood will be on your hands. That if not for you, they would still be alive. All of these people," He gestured to everyone surrounding us, still frozen in time, "will die because of you. You will be their downfall... not their hero. How does it feel? To know that you are too weak to do anything to stop me right now? To know that I am so much more powerful than you?

"You may wonder why I have a vendetta with Chaos. Well, let's just say that we have some slight sibling rivalry," With that he turned around and grabbed a camper still frozen. He looked at me sadistically before snapping his neck. I heard the sickening crunch of bone before I had anytime to respond.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?!" I screamed at him, "PLEASE, TAKE ME INSTEAD. I'M THE ONE WHO CHAOS TOOK, NOT THEM."

My pleas ran thin as he grabbed another camper. I couldn't believe my eyes. I tried to move, but I was stuck. I was frozen too but able to watch as he murdered all the ones I loved right in front of my eyes. I watched on in horror as he choked, snapped necks, and strangle the lives of the ones I was supposed to protect right in front of my eyes. I noticed him leaving the ones I was really close to for last. I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't close my eyes. I tried to close my eyes but couldn't. I had to watch in horror as this mad man killed all of my friends. He kept snapping necks and smiled as he listened to the bones breaking in their necks. His grin seemed to widen as he murdered the younger ones. How he was sadistically murdering everyone in sight, and all I could do was hope that they couldn't feel it. I watched the people, my friends, die right in front of me. I couldn't do anything about it. I was about to give up hope when I felt the time freeze I was in break. I ran at him and grabbed my sword before I could even swing. He grinned at me.

"Please... at least spare them," I gestured to who was left, all my loved ones, Artemis, Hestia, Zoe, Bianca, Nyx, Reyna, Hazel, Jade, Thalia, and Nico, "Please don't kill them.

"Oh... whoever said I was going to kill them. For so long, I couldn't decide on what I was going to do to them. I thought about doing so many things. Maybe torture. I really contemplated doing torture. I mean, I did it to you so why not them? Then, I thought of other ideas. Make them forget you. I could make them go crazy. Make them see their worst nightmares. I watched you and watched until I could decide on what I wanted to do to you. I was afraid that I could never find a just punishment. I was afraid that whatever I did was not going to be _enough_. I wanted to _break_ you. I wanted to _slaughter_ and completely _obliterate_ your hope and will. I wanted to destroy you mentally before I even thought about killing you. I wanted you to suffer so much pain. I wanted you to know that the world will end and burn because of you. You would be the end of the world. Everything that you know and love would be gone forever. That no hope would be around. Everything that was good in this world would be _dead_. This would include you and everyone you love. This would be your _ultimate_ failure. Your weakest moment would go down in history, when you let the world, Earth, burn. I wanted you to know that this would be all your fault. Then, the most perfect idea that ever came to my mind appeared inside my head….

"I will listen to you. I won't kill them… I have a completely different idea. A much better idea, one that would make you suffer… I'm not going to kill them... you are Percy. You are..."

 **(A/N Ummmmmm, yeah, sorry guys. I feel bad for the cliffhanger, but I don't really. I hope you all enjoyed. I'll see you Sunday. I hope you all don't mind too much on waiting to find out what happens. I also hope that this will bring this story into a more… unique type of setting. Bye guys!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N Hey guys,** _ **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE**_ **! Here is the poll:**

 _ **First Poll:**_

 **Yes – 5**

 **No – 4**

 _ **Second Poll (Only if you said yes to the first one.):**_

 **Reading fanfic. If this one is chosen, there will be a poll after these two to decide the fanfic they would read. – 4**

 **An AU where Percy is mortal, but immortal beings are still around and alive. – 0**

 **Different category of fanfic all together (probably Spider-Man because that is the other thing I know the most about, only trumped by Percy Jackson probably). – 2**

 **SO… I think this poll is going to end on** **chapter 20** **, so vote while you still can.**

 **Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyy guuuuuuuyyyyyys... sorry. Sorry for the late update. The reasoning will be at the bottom. Also, for those of you who didn't really like last chapter too much, the first half of this one is worse. So, yeah, I hope you all enjoy and... yeah.)**

 **Chapter 18: The Mayhem**

 **Percy POV**

I couldn't understand what he meant by that. At first, I thought he was joking. I mean, I would never harm the ones I love. Until, he stood up and walked over to me. He looked me in the eyes and raised his hand to my forehead. I tried to swat it away, but he was stronger than me. He pressed his hand, all dark, crooked, and cold, against my skin as I felt a wave of darkness roll throughout my entire body. I tried to fight the effects, but it was as if my entire body wasn't listening to my mind. I lost control. I could only sit and watch. I watched as I slowly unsheathed my sword, Void Rider, and walked towards my girlfriends and siblings in everything but blood. I saw as my sword slowly was raised up and up, higher and higher. Then, I froze. I thought that it was over, that all of it was just a dream. Then, they were all chained to the floor as they slowly came out of a daze. They were unfrozen and were going to watch me murder them. I couldn't look away as I stalked closer.

"P-Perce? Whatcha doin' there? Why are coming at me with you sword raised?" Asked Nico nervously as I inched closer to him. I saw fear start to flash in his eyes as I got closer and closer.

"Percy! Percy, what are you doing? This isn't you. You aren't like this. Please, whatever you are doing, stop it," Artemis pleaded with me. I only gave her a cold glare in response. I wanted to tell them it wasn't me, but I couldn't. Artemis had tears in her eyes as she saw my reaction. She watched me pull my sword above my head again and slowly lower it down to Nico. They all watched me rip open his throat slowly... painfully. I saw his eyes show signs of confusion, hurt, and most of all, betrayal. I knew that feeling all too well. I knew of being betrayed and couldn't believe that I was committing the act this time. I slowly puled my blade away and wiped it clean. Everyone was crying now, either out of fear, shock, or pain; everyone was crying. I stabbed Nico in the stomach one last time as I watched the life fade from his eyes.

I next moved onto Thalia. She looked at me with hatred in her eyes, "You bastard! How could you? You were my friend, my brother! Now you are going to kill me? Why? WHY? What happened to you? Did you kill everyone else too? Did you kill all the other hunters and campers as well? Are you a monster?" She looked away as I kept coming, "You aren't the person that I thought of as family. I hate you! I hate you Per-" She didn't finish her sentence as I stabbed her in the chest, just nicking her heart, so she would die painfully. Blood poured from her wound and seeped onto the ground. Her eyes lost the life they held moments ago, just like Nico's did. I turned to my next victim.

I couldn't watch this, yet I had no other choice. There was Jade looking at me in betrayal and hurt, "Percy, you said you would never leave me again. You said that you would always be by my side. YOU PROMISED ME! How could you do this to us? I thought you loved us; I thought you loved me?.. I guess I was wrong. You are just like that man you saved me from. You're a monster. You are not my big brother," I didn't let her say any more. I merely just looked at her with no emotion and cut her arms off. She screamed in agony. I let her whither in agony for maybe half-an-hour. After that, I simply cut her head off.

I finally turned to the seven women I loved with all my heart and soul. I was already broken; this would kill me inside. I saw Hazel, my newest and youngest girlfriend. I tried to stop myself... I tried to stop myself from swinging the sword down upon her. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. I saw the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. I watched as I slowly lowered my blade. It slowly cut into her shoulder. She cried out in pain. I wanted to stop. I wanted to help her, not hurt her. She wasn't having it though. She kept on being defiant. Not giving my controlled body to have the satisfaction of watching her in pain. I felt awful. I hated myself. I hated that I could do anything like this. Even if I wasn't in control, I should be able to overcome it, but I couldn't. I watched as I slowly pushed the sword deeper and deeper into her shoulder, then her chest, then her stomach. I slowly cut her in half, and her entrails fell onto the ground at my feet. I can still remember myself smiling slightly at the sight of my loved one's internal organs at my feet. I wanted to be sick. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare that held me trapped. I couldn't. I was stuck, with no place to go.

I watched hopelessly as I turned to Reyna. I made small cuts all over her body. I felt horrible. I felt like a monster. I felt just like the things I hunted and killed. I wanted to die. I wanted to end this. Again, I couldn't. I had to watch as I kept adding scar after scar over Reyna's skin. I was repulsed by myself. I hoped and prayed this was a dream, a really terrifying nightmare. Yet, when my eyes opened again, I saw the lifeless body of Reyna draped over Hazel's. I wanted to cry. I wanted to give up.

I watched myself turn to Bianca. Again I tortured. I raised the dead and made them turn against her. I made them rip her apart. I watched them rip open her stomach. I watched them eat her inside out. I saw her blood rise up her throat as she struggled against the undead pack surrounding her. She slowly faded from life as her body was ravished by the skeletons and zombies I somehow brought back to life.

I turned to Hestia, sweet, caring, loving Hestia. I couldn't bare to kill the hope of Olympus, but I knew I was going to. I knew that this would be the end. Without Hestia, Olympus would fall for sure. I was going to be the downfall of the world and myself at the same time. These girls were what kept me together. Without them, I would die for sure. Just knowing this, my controlled self did make this one slow. It didn't have to be long. I just chopped off her head and knew that in itself would leave me broken forever. I knew I just lost my fate for myself and everything I hold dear.

I turned to Zoe. The first person to teach me to shoot a bow. I was so thankful and loved her dearly. Then, I was going to kill her. I started to feel cold inside. I realized that after all of this; it was starting to get to me. I didn't feel the sadness anymore. I mercilessly took out two arrows and drove them through one thigh of Zoe and Nyx's thighs. I didn't see a point in making this last any longer. Even my taken over body agreed with that. I guess it also wanted to have the most... fun... last.

They both screamed in agony. They both pleaded with me to stop. I didn't. I just kept twisting and twisting until I reached their chest. I left a canyon of blood and gashes to their hearts. Then, with a swipe of my hands, I stabbed them both in the chest. They slowly faded from this realm and entered into a deep, forever long sleep.

I turned to my last victim, Artemis. She stared at me defiantly. I could see the fear in her eyes though. The silver eyes I fell in love with even before I had my special relationship status given to me by Eros and Chaos. The eyes that made me get over Annabeth and be happy. The eyes that were my heart and soul. I could see the fear emitting from her. I could see how it washed over her in waves.

"Go to Tartarus, you bastard! I don't know why I ever loved you. I hate you! Do you even care?" She asked as she stared into my eyes.

I wanted to say yes, but instead, what came out broke us both at the same time... "No."

"I-" She didn't get to finish as I stabbed my sword into her arm. She winced and flinched in pain but never uttered a sound.

"Since you aren't screaming like I would hope you wold be, I have another idea," I said evilly as I slowly started to undress her. (A/N I'm not going to add this in because I'm trying to keep this as less mature as possible... well I don't want to make it even more mature.) I did what she always feared a man would do to her. What she thought men always did to women. I raped her. She cried for me to stop. I didn't. I kept going. I didn't even feel any pleasure. I just did this to harm the woman I loved. I couldn't live with myself. I finally finished, and as I was getting cleaned up, I stabbed her in her throat killing her slowly.

I looked around at the carnage. I realized I had control over my body again. I hated myself. I couldn't live myself. 'I'm sorry... but I can't go on.' I thought to myself. I grabbed Void Rider one last time and plunged it into my chest.

 **(A/N I thought of ending it here. I was very tempted. I wanted the suffering of not knowing what was going to happen next to prolong, but then, I thought I was cruel enough. So, here you go guys. What I thought was going to be the next chapter is the second part to this one.)**

Unknown place and time

I woke up and was surrounded by darkness. At first, I thought I was in Tartarus for the things I had done to the ones I loved. Then, I saw a figure walk out of the pitch blackness. At first, he was kind of blurry. Then, he seemed to clear up as if he just came out of a foggy haze. I didn't know who this was. I was worried that he was going to harm me for murdering a primordial. I didn't even know that was possible. Wait... is it possible? Is it possible to kill a goddess by just stabbing them. I didn't think so. Then, why did Hestia, Artemis, and Nyx die? As this was going through my head, the man arrived right in front of me.

"Perseus Jackson, what an honor it is to meet you in person. I bet you have many questions, yes?" The strange man asked me.

"Yeah... I do. First... who are you?"

"I'm Order, brother of Chaos. One of the first three being ever created."

"Oh... wait, three?"

"Yes, Chaos and I had another brother, you just had the pleasure of meeting him. His name is Mayhem."

"Why is Mayhem doing what he is doing?"

"He is... spiteful, I guess is a good way to describe it. At first, it was only us three. Then, we learned about our powers. Chaos could created anything and everything. I had the power to make sure everything was balanced correctly and was, well, orderly I guess. Mayhem though, he had a different power. He only had the power of destruction. He felt left out basically. He was furious when my sister and I made things and kept them peaceful. So, he caused mayhem at those places. Where he went, death followed. He would destroy our creations. Then, he went too far. He targeted life. Before that, he only attacked things that didn't hold life. Afterwards though, he attacked the planet we first created where other species could live without us there with them. He went there and killed everything before blowing up the entire planet. Chaos and I both saw how he turned insane, and we had to stop him. We both used our powers to put him into an endless sleep, or so we thought. He was resisting us and we couldn't hold him much longer, so I decided to make the ultimate sacrifice. I used my being's life force to hold him. This is all that remains of me. You are in the void right now Percy. I brought you here. Actually, you are still in the infirmary tent. You never left. I created that world Percy. I created that, so you know that if you don't accept this offer, then that will happen. Percy, I'm going to give you the rest of my power. I will vanish from existence. I won't fade; I just will cease to exist. You have to though, Percy. You can do what I couldn't. You can defeat Mayhem, Percy, once and for all. I want my sister and our creations to live on. That can't happen if you don't accept this. I'm so sorry to put you through that, but I also knew your stubbornness. I knew that if you didn't know what could happen, what would probably happen, that you wouldn't accept. Tell me this Percy. Do you want to see all your loved ones die?"

At first, I didn't know how to respond. Then, I did something very stupid... again. I punched Order straight in the face.

"You have got to be kidding me! You put me through that torture to show me a FUCKING POINT?! That pisses me off so much; you have no idea. I had to watch all my loved ones get tortured then murdered right in front of my eyes?! My gods, you could have just told me what was going to happen. Gods, I think sometimes stronger beings are idiots."

There was a pregnant pause of silence between the two before Order got a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know, I probably deserved that. That also proved my point. You would do anything to not see your loved ones get hurt; such as, you hurting one of the most powerful beings in the universe. You are the only one who could hold this power without dying. Trust me, it won't be easy, but this will give you a chance now."

"Okay," I said as I recollected my cool, "Now, what do I have to do to accept it?"

"That's going to be the tricky part. You see, I actually can't access my power right now. I'm so weak and almost gone that I can't get to it. I will give you what I have once you unlock the rest. You will have to go through one of the hardest trials anyone has ever faced before to get it though. I hate to break it to you. You see... you kind of have to enter Tartarus and..." He trailed off so I couldn't hear him.

"And what?" I asked impatiently.

"You have to fight off all the demons and monsters in the deepest and darkest parts of the pit."

"That doesn't seem that bad. Why would that be so hard?"

"Well, one there are the giants down there. Also, all of the primordials evil side is down there as well."

I gulped, that would be harder than I thought, "Oh, well then, why don't you teleport me down there and I could get a start on my journey."

"I will, but first, I must warn you of one last thing. Mayhem plans on releasing the dark side of all the primordials if he hasn't already. He is also creating dark sides for all the Titans and major gods. Good luck, have fun... and don't die," He finished as he snapped his fingers.

I found myself at the heart of Tartarus. I saw a steep hill leading down. I saw the death this place was radiating. All I could think to say was though, "What a comforting way to send someone off Order. So helpful, I feel so revitalized right now."

I looked behind me one last time to see the rest of Tartarus. Then, I entered the eerily silent darkness as it swallowed me whole.

 **(A/N Heeeeyyyyy guys. Again, sorry for late update. I've been extremely busy. I've been working on a group project for my AP class, and it is taking up a lot of my time on the weekends. That is actually why this one came out so late, so again, I'm so sorry.**

 **Also, I do hope you all enjoyed. It wasn't all bad. It was only a very fucked up dream. I hope you all aren't too mad at me though. Anyways guys, please, don't forget to vote on the poll in the A/N at the top, and I'll see you next time. BYE GUYS!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N Hey guys,** _ **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE**_ **! Here is the poll:**

 _ **First Poll:**_

 **Yes – 5**

 **No – 4**

 _ **Second Poll (Only if you said yes to the first one.):**_

 **Reading fanfic. If this one is chosen, there will be a poll after these two to decide the fanfic they would read. – 4**

 **An AU where Percy is mortal, but immortal beings are still around and alive. – 0**

 **Different category of fanfic all together (probably Spider-Man because that is the other thing I know the most about, only trumped by Percy Jackson probably). – 2**

 **SO… I think this poll is going to end on** **chapter 20** **or around that chapter, so vote while you still can.)**

 **Chapter 19: The Trial**

 **Percy POV**

As I was walking down the slope, I noticed the slight noises made around me. I noticed the way the darkness seemed to move. I tried to use Erebus's power to see through it, but my powers didn't seem to be working. Honestly, I didn't think I had any of my powers. I felt like I had before Chaos took me to meet all the Primordials. I was thinking about testing some of my powers when I felt a presence in my head:

 _ **I took away your powers. It wouldn't have been a challenge if you had your powers. I want to make sure that you yourself, not your powers, deserve my life force.**_

"Great, just great. I hate cosmic all-powerful beings who are dicks and make things harder than they have to be," I muttered to myself as I kept on walking into the darkness. I walked farther and farther into the darkness. I watched the shadows move around me as if they were alive. For all I knew, they were. I watched as the creatures of the dark started to slither and move. Stalking me to their hearts content. I watched on as I was getting surrounded. I really started to wonder what was out there. Then, I wondered if I actually wanted to know.

I kept walking for who knows how long. The air kept getting thinner and dirtier. It was getting harder for me to breathe. I knew I couldn't last too much longer. I kept pushing through, knowing that I had to find the rest of Order before something found me. I had a sinking sensation of dread spread throughout my body. I felt the power growing with the darkness as well. I felt the evil coursing through the air around me.

I kept wandering through the never-ending darkness. I could feel presences come closer then move away again. I felt something darker, bigger, deadlier walk up behind me after about another four hours.

I could feel my body giving in slowly. I could feel the weight of situation coming to light. **(A/N Heh heh, that's funny because he is surrounded by darkness. Get it?)** If I didn't find this essence fast, I would die.

This being behind me wouldn't help in the matter at all. At first, I thought it was just going to walk away. I'm never that lucky. It kept getting closer and closer. I could basically feel the hot breath roll down my neck. I shivered from the thought of what it could be. I turned around to face the demon that was stalking me. I saw something I will never forget. The beast had reddish-purple eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness. I watched as it came closer and closer again. I was able to make out more of its features. I wish I couldn't. Its nose seemed to be smashed in as if it wasn't even there. I wanted to throw up just from that sight. The closer it got, the more I could see. Again, and again I could make out more and more features. I saw the mouth that could haunt my dreams for decades. The mouth was upturned into a slight maniacal smile. Teeth hanging out of the upper lip. They looked sharp enough to break bones in the matter of seconds. I was afraid from the way it was looking at me. I looked back into its eyes and saw the hunger, the beast inside. I saw what would make even the strongest generals cry and call to their 'Mommy'. Its body was being shown, and I couldn't help but watch as it slowly got taller and buffer. I watched it tower over me. I watched as it stalked me. I watched it slowly circled me, toying with me. I knew that I was probably going to die. I was about to accept the fate that was about to become of me when I felt the ground start to tremble.

I looked down for a split second to see the ground to start to split. I looked back at the beast to see something that I didn't think would be possible for it to feel. I saw fear in its eyes. I saw it start to tremble, and little by little, it scampered away. I wanted to know what was doing this. What could make that monster back off? I realized that question might be answered faster than I would appreciate. I kept watching on and on. I wanted to see the being that could do this in the dreaded pit. The floor opened up just a bit more. I looked down the cavern to see eyes I didn't expect to see so malicious. I saw Tartarus's eyes. He looked ready to kill anything and anyone at any moment. I was about to call out to him when he slowly turned around. He laughed darkly, insanely. I wanted to call out and ask him what he was doing. Then, I noticed the difference. I noticed the same thing that I noticed in Gaia. He was different. He wasn't the one I knew. He must have been his dark side, his evil side. I started to turn to run when I felt the pull of the world around us suck me closer to him. I knew I couldn't beat him, not without my powers. I had to run. I fought the power. I kept trekking ahead. I fought and fought, using the rest of my energy. I reached the end of his pull and collapsed.

I didn't know what to do, so I crawled. I kept crawling and crawling. I kept heading towards the power that kept beckoning my ways during this travel. I noticed the darkness seemed to fade as I got closer and closer. I didn't know what to expect. I thought that I could make it out alive. I thought that I could complete the trial that that sick son of a bitch, Order, made for me. I felt hope start to rise in my chest. I could feel enough power come to my body to pick myself up again. I headed towards the light again, hoping for the best. I had to know though when I entered the cavern that something was going to go wrong. Nothing is ever this simple for me. No, I just had to run into something that would make this virtually impossible. Then again, I am known to do the impossible.

Just as I was about to reach out to the cage holding in Order's essence, I heard a voice speak out:

"Just the man I wanted to see. Now Percy, want to come and give your family a hug. He sure would appreciate it."

I turned around to the eerie voice I heard. I saw the man that was in the battle against Kronos and I looked straight into his eyes. He looked exactly like Kronos, just darker. This was the shadow creation of my dearly loved and powerful grandfather, Kronos. Well, as dearly loved as he can get.

"What are you doing here, Kronos… or whatever your name is."

"I'm visiting my grandson, obviously. Don't you want to speak to your family? I thought you loved them. I guess some are more important than others, aren't they?"

"You aren't my family. You aren't even Kronos. I don't know who you are, but I don't trust you. I won't ever get close enough for you to even come close to hurt you."

"I don't need to be close to cause you pain."

He reached out to me and closed his fist. I felt the time around me slowly slowing down. **(A/N That was very odd to write.)** After working with Chronos for a while, I began to pick up on the time around everyone near me. I tried to break free from his grasp, but I knew wasn't strong enough to break free of his superior power. He pulled me closer and closer to him. I didn't know how to defend myself. I was just awaiting my death that was probably inevitable. I watched his grin turn more and more sadistic. I didn't know how painful my end would be, but I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. I just wished I could've said goodbye to my loved ones. I felt his pull get stronger and stronger the closer and closer I got to him. He watched me get closer as well. I watched his eyes turn darker and darker.

"Are you going to accept your fate, _grandson_?"

I don't know what came over me, but him taunting me seriously pissed me off. I looked up into his eyes and saw the look of confidence. I saw the look of arrogance. I knew he thought I was beneath him. Honestly, if I'm honest with myself, I thought so too. That didn't stop me though. I still had my natural ability of water and the ability of creating earthquakes. I watched as his eyes slightly narrowed as he saw my aura strengthen. I pulled out Riptide and started to swing at him. He started to taunt me and not even block my attacks. I swung my sword over and over again. He just kept ducking and dodging. He was obviously toying with me. That was just what I was planning on. I didn't want to hit him at all. Even though I may have been in Tartarus. It was still a part of the world, just underneath all of the world we are used to. I watched him smirk at me as I put down my arm. I tried to act as if I was tired. I was, but I wasn't going to just go and admit that. I just wasn't as tired as much as I wanted him to believe. I watched the being look down on me as I was lying on the floor. Like, I was waiting for him to put me out of my misery. I couldn't be careless with my plan. I knew that I had one shot for this, and I couldn't throw it away. I waited and waited. I saw him just watching me, not looking for any threats. He thought I just gave up. I don't quit that easily. I watched as he crouched down next to me.

"How does it feel to know you won't make it out of here?" He asked me as he slowly traced my chest with a knife.

"I could ask you the same thing... bastard," I croaked out as I activated my earthquake powers. The slashed I made in the wall behind Kronos were getting wider and seemed to slowly fall out of its place in the cave. The part of the cave wall started to fall down, and I rolled out of the way. The rocks fell directly on Kronos and crushed him. I knew I didn't have much more time before the evil being got out of the simple yet creative trap I laid out. I went over to the cage and saw a slight glow in the back corner. I didn't know what it was exactly. I watched the light come closer. I reached out to just as I heard a scream of rage behind me. I looked back at Kronos as a wave of light surrounded me, and I was flashed out before Kronos could wrap his hands around my neck.

 **(A/N Hey guys, it has been awhile. A friend of mine who reads this was like, you need to update. You ended on a cliffhanger. So, I'm updating randomly in the middle of the week. I hope you all don't mind too much. I also hope I can upload Sunday as well. Anyways guys, I'm sorry it has been so long since I have updated, but I hope I can start back up again each Sunday or every other Sunday at least.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N Hey guys,** _ **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE**_ **! Here is the poll:**

 _ **First Poll:**_

 **Yes – 5**

 **No – 4**

 _ **Second Poll (Only if you said yes to the first one.):**_

 **Reading fanfic. If this one is chosen, there will be a poll after these two to decide the fanfic they would read. – 4**

 **An AU where Percy is mortal, but immortal beings are still around and alive. – 0**

 **Different category of fanfic all together (probably Spider-Man because that is the other thing I know the most about, only trumped by Percy Jackson probably). – 2**

 **SO… I think this poll is going to end _THIS CHAPTER_** **, so vote while you still can. Please vote.)**

 **Chapter 20: The Awakening**

 **Percy POV**

The light started to die down, and I realized I didn't need to get adjusted to the sudden loss of light. 'I must have my powers back,' I thought to myself.

"So... you did it. Honestly, I'm kinda surprised. It's want exactly easy. I'm very pleased though. I now know for sure that you are he one that deserves the power. Now, please, don't abuse this power. I would hate to kill you from non-existence," Order said from behind me.

I turned around and faced him. I watched him look over the orb of power and essence.

"So yeah, how exactly does this light-orb-thingy work?" I asked, cautiously taking a step towards the orb as it seemed to be drawing near me.

"Oh, trust me, you will know what happened to you once you wake up."

"Wake up?"

"Oh yes, didn't I tell you? I'm waking you up from your coma... basically right now."

"Aren't you going to tell me what your power enlists?"

"Don't have the time, sorry. I might be able to next time. Oh wait, there won't be a next time because I won't be around. Eh, you'll be fine. I believe in you. You got this. It might take a little while for you to completely understand it though... again, sorry. Well, please, take care of my sister for me? It would mean the whole universe to me.

"Well, I guess this is it. I'm barely holding on now as it is. I just wish I could say goodbye to her. Can you do it for me?" Order said after a slight moment of silence.

I just stared at him. My mouth was wide opened. I was so confused. That little speech was so random! Then, I realized he asked me a question, "Uhhhhhh... sure," He was slowly starting to fade when my wits came back to me, and I realized he never explained his powers, "Wait, can you please tell me what these pow- FUCK!"

He faded out of vision just as I was about to finish.

'I hate my life,' I thought to myself silently as I watched the last bit of light blink out of existence.

"Great, I wonder how long it will be before I wake up?" I asked to nothing in particular. I then felt a pain in my gut as if I was suddenly punched in the gut, and I kneeled , "Huh, look at that irony. That might just be it."

 **Hazel POV**

Camp Half-Blood's infirmary: midday

I kept staring at his peaceful, sleeping face. I couldn't believe that Percy did that for me. I could still remember it as clear as day. I still remembered the horrifying sight that took place right in front of my eyes. It was like a horror movie that seemed all too real.

 _Flashback_

 _I watched as the... shadow thing stood over me. I watched as it slowly raised it's spear. I screamed in terror. I waited and waited. The seconds seem to last longer and longer. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I slowly opened my eyes to see Percy looking down at me. I looked down to his stomach to see a spear protruding from it. I was about to scream in fear for his life when he opened his mouth and-_

I was cut off from my musings as I heard a strangled gasp. I looked over to Percy who was blinking his eyes. He slowly sat up and shook his head. I reached out to grab onto his hand. When I did, he looked over at me.

He just simply smiled, "Hey... so... how have you been?"

I just giggled slightly with tears collecting in the corner of my eyes, "P- Percy, I've missed you so much," I wrapped him up in a hug and squeezed the life out of him. He squeezed me back just as tightly. I raised my head to look at him. He looked back down at me. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I reciprocated happily. I smiled into the kiss, happy to find love in such a dark time or war. We slowly and reluctantly pulled apart. I watched his eyes sparkle with love and happiness. I slowly climbed off him and sat next to his bed, taking his hand in mine. I decided to tell the others that Percy was now awake.

"I'm going to tell the others that you're awake."

"I'm okay. I can walk. Let's surprise them."

"WALK!? You just woke up from a month long coma!" I screamed at him.

He winced slightly, "Hazel, please, trust me. I'll be fine. You just have to trust me on this one, okay?"

"I... okay... but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Of course not, but you can help me up though."

I slightly blushed, "Of course, I'm sorry."

He just chuckled in response to my nervousness, "Nah, it's fine," after a moment of consideration, he continued, "I guess I should ask this now. Hazel, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I was just picking him up, and I almost dropped when he asked me to be his girlfriend, "Uhhhhhhh... yes! Of course! Oh my gods, yes!" I jumped on top of him on the bed and kissed him once again.

He just slightly smiled into the kiss and slowly raised him and myself off the bed. We finally separated for the second time that day and slowly made our way outside. We saw the other six of his girlfriends, Nico, Thalia, Jade, and even Chaos herself.

"Gods, when will he wake up?" Thalia asked, afraid for her brother in everything but blood.

"Even I don't know Thalia. Whatever has Percy in this coma is just as powerful if not more so than me," Chaos answered.

The others just had their heads down towards the ground. Jade was crying softly into Nyx's shoulder as Nyx tried to comfort her. I led Percy over to them. Chaos was so deep in grief that she didn't even feel our presences. I was about to announce ourselves when Percy opened his mouth...

 **Percy POV**

I looked over my loved ones, Artemis, Hestia, Nyx, Reyna, Bianca, Zoe, Nico, Thalia, Jade, and Chaos, who had become like a mother to me, as they cried over my state of well-being as far as they knew. I felt awful. I knew I was the reason of their grief. I knew there was only way to make them happy. I had to show them that I was awake and okay. What way did I do that? Just wait and watch.

I walked ahead of Hazel just a bit and said as calmly and most chill as I could, "What happened? Did you all miss Taco Tuesday? That would suck. Wait, did I miss Taco Tuesday? Gods, that would be awful. I'm really hungry. Wait, what day is it? Oh, I guess you all don't really care too much do you? Eh, I just feel as good as new, maybe even better. Who knows? Okay, guys... I've been going on and on, waiting for someone to cut me off, but no, all of you are just sitting there with your mouths opened like fish in a tank filled with fish food. Still... nothing? I mean, I knew I was shockingly handsome, but I didn't think it was that much."

That snapped them out of it. Artemis walked up to me first and smacked me right in the face, "You idiot! I won't date any man who has an ego!" She then leaned up and kissed me, "I forgive you though. I'm just glad to see you are okay."

She slowly walked away as I murmured under my breath, "Damn, bipolar much?"

She just turned around and glared at me.

I made my reunions with the rest of my girlfriends. All of them going along the lines as the first one.

After they were done, Nico, Thalia, and Jade walked up. Thalia pulled me into a hug while Nico just put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's nice to see you awake man. I missed you," Nico told me over Thalia's shoulder. Thalia just kept hugging me.

When Thalia let go, finally, Jade came up to me, "You won't leave me again, will you?"

"Never," I responded, feeling slight deja vu. I was starting to get scared that Mayhem would show up.

Finally, Chaos walked up to me. I slowly took her to the side, saying I needed to tell her something in private. I pulled her into a hug first, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Percy. This past month was awful. I was afraid that you were gone for good. You have become like a son to me Percy."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you through that much pain. You've been like a mother to me too. I love you; you do know that, right?" I asked her quietly. She just nodded her head and pulled me into another hug.

I looked back at her after we pulled apart, "That also reminds me, where is my mom?"

Chaos looked panicked for a second. She looked like she was about to avoid my question. I grabbed her by the shoulders and told her to tell me where she was.

She just sighed in defeat, "Percy, I didn't you to find out like this, but... your mother and step-father were... they... they died Percy. They were in a car crash this past month. A drunk driver hit them full speed in their side. They died almost instantaneously. They didn't feel much if any pain if that thought helps at all. I'm so sorry, Percy. I wish there was something that I could have done, but faith has a way that makes even me obey it."

I just stared at her for a second and then, slowly, started to fall apart and cry. I fell into her arms as she wrapped me up like a mother would her son that had a nightmare. She whispered to me that it was okay. She whispered to me that everything would be alright in the end.

"Now, as much as I want to make sure you are okay, you need to man up. I thought you were an army general? You need to meet with the other Chaos Assassins. I bet they would finally like to meet you for real. It has been a while since they first saw you. First though, you brought me out here for a reason. What was that reason?" Chaos told me gently as she caressed my hair.

I recollected myself and looked at Chaos again, "I have a message to give you. I was in my coma for so long because someone was keeping me in it. It was a very powerful yet friendly being. This being wanted me to take care of you and wanted me to tell you that it misses you and loves you dearly. This being was Order, your brother, Chaos. He also told me that I'll be fighting your other brother, Mayhem. He gave me his power, fading from existence. Without his power, we would stand no chance against Mayhem. He did this to protect you and everything you two created."

At the end of my little spiel, Chaos was in tears. She held onto me as I calmed her like she did to me moments earlier. I looked down at her and smiled, "Now, creator of the universe, get up. Act like you are the ruler of the entire universe. Like you said, I need to talk my army. This army is also yours. You need to be there as well. Don't worry, I will be there for you... Mom."

Chaos looked up at me and leaned up, kissing my forehead, "Thank you. I love you... son."

I smiled as Chaos and I walked over to the Chaos cabin that was still there. I was happy. I knew that wouldn't last long, but I cherished it while I had it. I just hoped it lasted a little bit longer. I should've known that everything would go wrong in only a matter of weeks. I just had to jinx myself didn't I.

I kept walking ahead, not prepared at all for what the days soon to come would hold for me and my loved ones.

 **(A/N I'm putting this here because I have to comment on this. I love the end to this chapter. If you don't, then that's your problem. I love it. I hope you did too. I also hope you liked the heart to heart Chaos and Percy had. I'm sorry about Percy's mom, but this will bring Chaos and Percy closer, so it was needed. Now I'm finally bringing back Jackie, Davis, Mason, and Selina. Do you even remember who they are? I almost forgot about them. I didn't though which is good. Also, sorry for the late update. I've been distracted and haven't been working on it like I would have liked to. I definitely won't be able to update for the next two weeks, so I'm sorry for that. Anyways guys, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Percy POV**

Chaos and I entered the Chaos Cabin, only to be met with with an uproar of shouting and screaming. For a while we both just watched on in sheer and utter surprise. We looked over at each other and seemed to know exactly what we both wanted to do.

Together, we got their attention by screaming, "SILENCE!"

Everyone in the room, Davis, Selina, Mason, Jackie, Nyx, Kronos, and Zeus, turned to look at us. They finally seemed to acknowledge us when we stepped farther into the room.

"Ummmmm... yeah, now that we have your attention... Chaos has something to say," I said rather hastily. I gave her a sheepish grin that I tried to convey to say sorry and that I would take the fall next time.

"Wow, thanks Percy. Anyways, we have much to discuss. I don't want the same babbling and squabbling that I heard earlier. I want serious plans. I don't want this to end badly like it almost did the last battle. We have to be prepared. That... Shadow Kronos we saw was probably not the last of the recreations this enemy has created. Now, Percy has found out some information about the leader of this Shadow Army. He is the strongest opponent all of us will have ever faced. I warn you now that most of you will probably die. If we don't take a stand though, this being will win.

"I also guess I have put it off long enough. This being is Mayhem... my brother. I used to have two brothers, Mayhem and Order. Order and I created everything and were basically the bringers of peace. Our brother was the opposite. He got spiteful that we had the power to create, and he could only destroy. He turned mad... insane. Order and I knew we had to lock him up. We should've killed him, but we couldn't. He was still our family. We decided to lock him up in the deepest pits of Tartarus. The only way he would stay in there though was if something was locking the cage and making sure it stayed closed. My brother, Order, used his essence to do that. It made him fade. I never got to see him again. I always thought that the evil that is Mayhem would stay asleep and locked up forever. I was wrong. I'm afraid also that he got stronger during his time in prison. He learned things, very dark things, that I probably don't even know. I fear what he may do with this knowledge. I also hope you understand that none of you can face him alone. We all need to work together. I will make sure you are all ready, even if it kills me," Chaos finished somberly. I just watched like the rest of the people in the room. Then, I decided to make things a little bit more interesting.

"WELL... on that happy note, why don't we get down to business? Also, could someone get me a pizza or something? I'm starving. You have no idea what being in a coma does to you. I would also like to point out that we are seriously screwed if we don't come up with a plan. I mean, we are all gonna die if we don't think of something."

They all just looked at me and shook their heads. I just flashed them a smile and walked over to the head of the table.

"So, who thinks they can oversee the training?"

No one raised their hand. I sighed in annoyance, "We need someone to do it. If we don't have a trainer, we are, again, all screwed. No one wants that now, do we?"

Everyone looked around at each other, and Davis and Jackie slowly raised their hands. I nodded at them showing my appreciation.

"Now, we need someone who can look over all the battle strategies. Volunteers?"

This time, Kronos and Zeus raised their hands.

"Great, okay, two more things. We need someone who can try and pinpoint the enemy. They would need to probably collect together a group of people to search. Again, any volunteers?"

This time around, Mason and Selina volunteered for the roll.

"Great, now, this is very important. We need to get together a group. A group that has the highest chance of dying. Nyx, Chaos, and I will choose the people for this group and train them personally. We need to send a group into the enemy base as spies. We need to find out as much as possible about this group. I need to have full trust in these people. If you have anyone in mind who you think would be good, tell me. We need the most trustworthy people of our army," I said seriously. I could feel the tension in the room rise just a bit higher. I watched them all gain thoughtful looks on their faces, "They need to be strong willed too. They need to be strong. You must choose the right person. We can only choose about three to five people."

They all nodded their agreement and to show they understood. Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking over their roles and their responsibilities.

Eventually, Chaos spoke up, "So, when are we going to get started?"

I looked around at everyone. I noticed their determination, and I smirked a little bit, "I don't get why we can't start now."

They all smiled and nodded. Everyone split up into their groups and entered into their own conversations.

I walked up to Nyx and Chaos before saying, "Do you have anyone in mind? I might have a few suggestions. I just want to run them by you first."

"Okay, sure, go ahead," Nyx told me.

"For one, I thought of using Nico. I don't want to put him in harms way, but I trust him with my life. That's all I got for now. Who do you think should be a part of the infiltrating group?"

"I don't have too many ideas as of right now. How about you Chaos?"

Chaos looked up after she had her head down, "I don't have anyone at the moment. We need to find them soon though. We need to get them in the enemy area as soon as possible."

I looked at both of them and nodded, "Of course, let's just go and see what the others are thinking of doing."

I looked around at everyone. I noticed their determination, and I smirked a little bit, "I don't get why we can't start now."

They all smiled and nodded. Everyone split up into their groups and entered into their own conversations.

I walked up to Nyx and Chaos before saying, "Do you have anyone in mind? I might have a few suggestions. I just want to run them by you first."

"Okay, sure, go ahead," Nyx told me.

"For one, I thought of using Nico. I don't want to put him in harms way, but I trust him with my life. That's all I got for now. Who do you think should be a part of the infiltrating group?"

"I don't have too many ideas as of right now. How about you, Chaos?"

Chaos looked up after she had her head down, "I don't have anyone at the moment. We need to find them soon though. We need to get them in the enemy area as soon as possible."

I looked at both of them and nodded, "Of course, let's just go and see what the others are thinking of doing."

As we were walking towards the other groups, I noticed a couple of people who seemed to make perfect sense in my mind for the group. I thought the idea of having Nico was a good one. I just needed to make his turn more... believable. As we passed the group, I saw the Stolls about to set fire in between Katie Gardner's legs. We got closer to the other groups we were heading to, and I thought of something that could literally give me a heart attack, but I had to do it.

We reached all the three other groups and asked them how it was going. Davis and Jackie were first to speak:

"We put them on a new training regimen. They are-" Davis started.

"They are doing awful. Slowest start I have ever seen," Jackie finished.

"Okay, well keep at it. Hopefully, they will get better. Zeus, Kronos, any ideas in the slightest on what Mayhem may be planning or thinking or anything?"

"We are working on it. We aren't for sure. He is... too unpredictable. If we did know anything, we would tell you. I'm sorry that's all we can do for you now. I wish there was more but-"

"No, that's fine. I honestly wasn't expecting you guys to come up with anything yet. If you did, the ideas you would have come up were probably trash, so I'm glad that you are taking this seriously. Without your serious participation, we will lose.

"Now Mason and Selina, found your group yet? 'Cause if you haven't, you need to quickly."

"We have most of our group. We chose a lot of kids from the Athena cabin and a few kids from the Ares cabin, who usually plan their attacks."

"Good, good. What else we got? Anything else someone wants to share? A penny for anyone's thoughts?"

Davis looked at me suddenly, "Uh, yeah, what about you? Do you know what you are going to do?"

I looked carefully at Davis. I could see the way he was staring at me, expecting me to have the answer, the right answer. My only fear was that I could be making a huge mistake. I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to answer his question. I just didn't want to hear my idea. I didn't want to hear about the plan that I had. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I had to... right? It was the only way... right? I... ugh... even now I don't know if I made the right decision, but my thought process was that it was war. We had to do whatever it took to win. No matter the sacrifice. I looked to Davis, then to Jackie, then to Mason, next to Selina, after her I moved my eyes to Zeus. I looked at everyone one in the room and knew what I had to do. I at least thought I did in that moment. I thought... I thought that it would work. I just wish that... never mind. I watched the people, my family, look at me, patiently awaiting my response. The more I sat in silence, the more they seemed to grow skeptical. I don't blame them. I would too. I watched them move their eyes nervously over each other. I watched some of their breaths coming out short and quick. I noticed that everyone seemed tense. I noticed that everyone was just sitting there, waiting for me to say something. I didn't know what to say though. So, I just watched them. I watched them slowly freak out, assuming the worst. Well, what they thought the worst was at the time. I couldn't answer them. I was in a stupor. I was just sitting there along with them, getting more and more nervous along with them. I hated myself for this idea, but I had to do it, so I finally spoke up:

"I have a few ideas for who should be in the infiltration group. There will only be four people. I know who they are going to be. This will be hard on them, but I trust them. I trust all of them. I hope you have the same faith in them as you do in me," Suddenly, my mouth felt very dry. "I... I... The group is... the group consists of Nico, Connor and Travis Stoll, and..."

"And who Percy?" Chaos asked me gently.

"I... It is... Oh my gods... Why am I doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Nyx said worriedly. She hurried to my side and held onto my arm.

I wrapped my arm around her for support and then said, "I think the last one to join the group should be... Reyna."

Everyone basically stopped breathing for a good half-a-minute there. They all looked at me in shock. I held back slight sobs at the idea, but I knew that I trusted her with my life. I also had the perfect way to make it believable.

Everyone was staring at me in disbelief. They all just kept staring at me like I was insane. I didn't want that anymore than anyone else, but it was the only logical choice that made sense to me. I needed to do this. I had to. They didn't understand. No one did. I just had to make it convincing. I guessed it was time to work on the group and it was time to get the group together. It was time to work, and no one was going to stop this plan. It was in full action and and rolling. I kind of wish someone could have stopped the monstrosity that would appear from the plan that was in motion.

"I think we need to call in the group members I just listed off. We need to get them prepared. I need to get them prepared. This is my idea, so I should tell them the news. I will give them all a choice, but I believe that they will all accept. If I need help, I am going to rely on you. Can I count on all of you?"

They all nodded their heads in response.

"Good... good... now, let me go get them," said I as I hurried out the door to release a breath I had been holding for way too long. I took a second before heading off to find the group members. I looked around the camp for a second and spotted the Stoll brothers in-between two cabins, probably scheming about another prank they were thinking of doing; I walked to them in a hastened manner and strode towards the twins.

I watched them notice me and turned to me in confusion, "Uhhh, Hey Perce, what're you doing? Do you need us for something?"

"I... yeah, I do need you for something. Could you go to the Chaos Cabin and wait for me to arrive?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"Great, I'll meet you guys in a few minutes."

They walked off towards the cabin, and I watched them go for a minute before continuing my search. I looked around for Nico and Reyna before deciding that I should probably go check places they liked the most. I thought of the Hades Cabin for Nico and headed towards it. I walked up to the door and knocked. I waited for a minute before the door swung open. There stood Nico looking disheveled and tired.

"Hey, uh, Nico, why do you look so tired. It's like, midday."

"Yeah, my dad kept me in the Underworld all night to help him with sorting out some spirits."

"Oh, well, I need to speak with you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's perfectly fine. Just give me a minute alright?"

"Of course, once you are done just head over to the Chaos Cabin, and if I'm not there yet, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, what ever you say Percy."

"Great," I said as I walked away from Nico to go and find Reyna.

I couldn't find her anywhere. Everywhere I searched, she wasn't there. I decided to start looking through the forest and started searching for her there. I came across the area where Mayhem took me and other areas that held some slight significance. I finally came across the area where I found Hazel and Ryena when Hazel was crying over Frank. I noticed someone sitting on the same log they sat on. I then noticed it was Reyna.

"Reyna?"

"Yes, Percy?" she asked curiously as she turned around to face me.

"Reyna, I need you for something. I have to tell you this in person because it will be a big decision, and I think it's important you hear it from me in a one-on-one conversation."

"Okay, Percy, you are starting to scare me a little bit. Is it really that big of a deal?"

I just calmly shook my head yes.

"Okay, so, what is it?"

"It's a mission I want you to go on. It involves you infiltrating Mayhem's base and reporting back to us. It will be extremely dangerous, but there is no one else I would trust more to go on this mission."

Reyna just looked at me for a second before tears started to collect in her eyes. She looked away for a moment. I slowly put my head down, thinking she wouldn't do it. I looked back at her when she put her hand on my cheek.

"Of course, I will do it, Percy. If it matters that much to you that I do it, I'll do it in a heartbeat. I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too, Reyna. Gods, I love all of you girls."

"We know, Percy. We know."

We just sat there on that log. Both of us were crying slightly and holding onto each other for comfort. After a few minutes, I finally spoke up, my voice coming out slightly hoarse and weak:

"Come on, let's go tell the other recruits what they have to do."

"Who else is coming?" she said curiously.

"Nico and the Stoll brothers are both going with you. They can accept or deny my request. It all depends upon them. I would never force any of you to do this. I couldn't do that."

Reyna just smiled at me, pecked me on the lips, got up off the log, and held out her hand for me to get up with her too. I smiled a bit and pulled myself up with her help. I smiled down at her once I was up and wrapped my hand around her shoulders. She leaned on my shoulder and we walked towards the cabin together and happy. We were reveling in the moment, not thinking about the horrors that were soon to come.

 **(A/N Yep, another cliffhanger. I've been looking through this story and realized I love cliffhangers. I do. There is no denying it, but also, it can be frustrating. Next chapter will also probably end on a cliffhanger, but the one after that should be fine.**

 **Okay guys, I know you all hate me, but oh well, I finally posted. I'm gonna try my hardest to post next Sunday, but I'm not going to make any promises. I don't want to be that cruel just in case I can't. Again, I do hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, BYE!)**


End file.
